The REAL Romance of the 74th Annual Hunger Games
by zuritamupaka
Summary: From Clove's POV, the story of Cato and Clove's Romance and their journey in the Hunger Games. Alternate Ending
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfiction! Here I go! Suzanne Collins owns everything.**

* * *

><p>My eyes flutter open as the sun shines on my face through the cracks in the curtains. I roll over to see what time it is. 7:43. I slide back under the covers, I don't have to be at the training center until 9:30 today, thanks to the upcoming reaping. I can't seem to get back to sleep though, there is an uneasy feeling in my stomach.<p>

'Calm down,' I tell myself, 'He's going to be fine.'

But worried thoughts cloud my head despite what I am telling myself. I know I don't have to worry about Cato, he will be the victor for sure, yet there is always a slight chance that... no. I can't think like that. I won't lose him. He will come back to me I know it.

I realize that there is absolutely no chance of me getting any more sleep and decide to just get dressed and perhaps go over to Cato's house before the volunteering competition.

In District 2, there are a handful of kids who are trained for the games from a young age. About 5 of each age. Every year the day before the reaping all 18-year-olds at the training center compete in the volunteer competition. It is a great honor to represent our district in the hunger games and in the past there have even been accidental deaths in our annual volunteer competition. Thats how much some girls and boys get into it. I don't turn 18 for 7 more months, so I don't have to worry about this until the upcoming year. And even then, I won't sweat over it. The 4 other girls that are in my age group are pathetic. Only one of them has ever beaten me in a practice fight, and I was a bit, um well, distracted... Hey, if I want to admire my boyfriend lifting 300 pounds from a distance, I can. But I only made the mistake of watching him during a practice fight once.

After throwing on a sports bra and a pair of athletic shorts I pour myself a smoothie and head across the street to where Cato lives.

Both my parents and Cato's are wealthy. They have enough money to afford for us to go to the training center and live in the nicest houses our district has to offer (besides those in Victor's Village of course). While most of our classmates at school assume us to be spoiled, we are far from it. If we want something nice, we have to prove ourselves at training. My parents are strict, but Cato's are even more so. In fact, if they so much as caught wind about our relationship, I'm sure they would kick him out of the house or manage some sort of "accident" for me so I couldn't "distract him from winning the games."

I climb over the fence surrounding Cato's house and walk through the side yard and around back. I quickly look in the window to see if his parents are anywhere to be found. I don't see any sign of them so I head back over to the side of his house and begin to expertly scale the side of his home. Thank god for the rock-climbing training we have to complete at the training center. Cato's window is cracked open just enough for me to be able to fit my finger in between the wall and the glass and slide it open. As I climb through the window, I am surprised to see that Cato is not in his bed. I hear the sound of running water and conclude that he is in the shower. I smile to myself. Hey, Cato could use a pick me up today, seeing as he will be competing in the volunteer competition later today.

I remove my shorts and sports bra then make my way into his bathroom. I silently open the door and sneak over to the shower. I pull the curtain back and Cato turns quickly, fists raised, ready to fight. I smirk at him, and let out a small laugh, "Going to kill me?"

"Clove! What on earth are you doing?" he asks. "I just thought I would pay you a visit, wish you luck before the competition. But when I realized you were in the shower, I couldn't exactly pass up the opportunity to join you. You aren't complaining are you?"

Cato shakes his head and pulls me in for a kiss. While some people may have found my actions a bit risque, it doesn't faze me in the least. Cato and I have been dating for almost 2 years now and if you thought we were innocent little virgins you would be kidding yourself. He tells me that his parents are out getting breakfast and I find myself being pushed up against the shower wall. After we finish up in the shower, we pull our training clothes on and head down stairs so he can grab some breakfast. I panic a bit after looking over and seeing the clock on his oven which tells us that it is 9:26. Shit. We cannot be late for training again... Especially not together and not on such an important day. He realizes what time it is a split second after I do and next thing I know, he grabs my hand and we begin running out the door and down the street.

Luckily his house is only a quarter mile from the training center, but even so we barge in at 9:29, the last to arrive. Cato smiles down at me as we make our way over to our trainer. Lawrence looks at us suspiciously but allows us to find our seats for the volunteer competition without making a comment.

Lawrence introduces an older man who will be deciding which boy and girl will be representing District 2 in this year's hunger games. I don't pay much attention and instead watch Cato as he cracks his knuckles and rolls his neck around. I know he is getting into the zone and should have no trouble taking out the other boys.

Lawrence sits down and calls forward 2 of the 18-year-old girls to start the fighting. I sit back and watch as the competition begins.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Honestly, you can tell me how bad this is. I have never written anything before outside of school work, so I could use the help. Thank you!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I Well I decided to continue with this story! I hope you all enjoy it! All credit goes to the lovely Suzanne Collins of course.**

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, the girl's competition is a nail-biter. I thought that stocky, broad Archa was a shoe-in, but a smaller blonde girl named Saylee ended up beating her with a cleverly placed bat-to-the-boob. Some girls around me murmured about how it was a cheap shot, but hey, once you're in the games, anything goes. There is no such thing as cheating in the arena.<p>

As Saylee pinned down the last girl, I let out a sigh of relief. Cato could take her down with his eyes closed. Especially if they fought at a distance. Everyone in the training center knows she has terrible aim.

The 50-something man who makes the tribute selections nods in approval as Saylee's friends congratulate her. While he won't announce the volunteers chosen until later this evening, the boy and girl who win the fights almost always get picked to represent District 2.

I steal another glance at Cato and can tell by the glint in his eyes that he is ready to go. I want to wish him luck as Lawrence calls him up to compete in the first fight, but I know better than to talk to him when he is in the zone.

He easily pins down all 5 other boys, with the longest fight only lasting three and a half minutes. I'm the first on my feet to congratulate him. As I hug him, a feeling of mixed emotions washes over me. Obviously I am proud of him. I mean, he has worked hard for this, but I would be lying if I didn't admit that a little part of me was hoping that he would lose. No one wants to see their boyfriend go to the games, even if they are a career. As we break apart I see him grinning cockily down at me. "Oh please," I tease him, "you weren't _that _great." "Oh, yeah?" he replies, still wearing that stupid grin. "Yeah. Those boys weren't real competition. I could take then down, no problem." "Sure you could, Clove" he replies mockingly. "Hell, I could take you down." I say, knowing I'm pushing it just a bit. "I'd like to see you try." He smirks back at me. We both know its just playful banter, but being trained, neither of us can back down from a challenge. So, next thing I know Cato is on top of me and I am reaching for my knife, while I attempt to flip him over.

We roll around on the floor of the training room as a crowd gathers around us. While Cato has the obvious physical advantage of about 90 pounds on me, I pride myself on being the best at handling weapons in the entire gym. While he fights with brute force, I use strategy, cunning skill, and speed.

I break free of one of Cato's famous headlocks and run over to hide behind a pole so I can grab a new weapon. I catch my breath and recognize how long we have been fighting. I estimate around 20 minutes, longer than any fight I've ever witnessed in the training center. I realize that this is the first time Cato and I have actually fought each other. I mean we have faced each other in hand-to-hand combat drills or some other practice demonstration, and I will admit it, we have gotten into some frisky little fake fights in my bedroom, but for the first time we are both using all of our skills and are going full out.

Cato sneaks around to the side of the pillar I have been hiding behind and I grab his left arm and push him up against the pole while twisting his arm back at an odd angle. I see the power shining viciously in his eyes and the next thing I know, he has overpowered me and I am lying underneath him on the floor. He holds me down for 10 seconds and declares me 'dead.'

I shoot him a glare as he helps me up to my feet. He eyes me as if to ask if I'm okay. Of course I am. I have been training for 9 years. I have had way worse things happen to me then being beat by my boyfriend. Although, my right hip does feel like its going to bruise... Then I hear a slow clap coming from the back of the crowd of spectators. "Well done." I hear a deep voice state. The crowd parts and I see the man who chooses the tributes smiling at me in a wicked, satisfied way. "It seems," he continues, "That we have found our two tributes."

* * *

><p><strong>I would love any suggestions, corrections, or comments! Reviews would be greatly appreciated. I hope everyone is having a wonderful Thanksgiving!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Suzanne Collins owns everything, obviously. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>No. There has to be a way around this. I cannot go to the games this year. I'm 17! This isn't my year! This is surely a mistake. The tribute selector must have confused me with one of the 18-year-olds. I want to open my mouth to protest, but I'm frozen and at a loss for words.<p>

Lawrence speaks for me though. "Oh, no." I hear him tell the man, "That girl isn't in the running this year. She's 17, we were hoping to use her for the quarter quell next year..." I thank Lawrence in my head for speaking up for me, but before I even begin to regain some hope, the tribute selector crushes it, stating, "Well 17 or not, this girl will last much longer than any of the 18-year-olds will." "But-" Lawrence rebuts, "My decision is made. This young lady is the best chance we have of bringing home the win again this year. She lasted longer against that boy than any of the 18-year-old males did. My job is to select the boy and girl with the most promise, and these two are the best hope. Surely they both feel honored knowing they get to represent our great district this year. What are your names?" He asks, "Clove Tenea," I reply, surprising myself at how confident I sound. The tribute selector gives a firm nod of acknowledgement and turns towards Cato as he says, "Cato Woods, sir." in a winning fashion. "Excellent. I shall see you both at the reaping tomorrow. Don't forget a district token." and with that the tribute selector exits the training center.

I remain standing in the center of the gym as the other kids congratulate me on my selection and file out as well. Lawrence is the last to leave and gives me what I think is a sympathetic smile. I always wondered whether or not he knew about Cato and me... but then again, maybe he just pities me, knowing there is no way I will be able to beat Cato.

I slump down against the pole. Too upset to look at Cato. It's my own damn fault that I am in this situation. Out of all the times I choose to fight Cato, I pick the one when the tribute selector is present. Why couldn't I have just congratulated him like any sane girlfriend would do? I hear Cato take a step towards me and he sits down next to me on the cold ground of the gym. We sit there in silence for some amount of time. Maybe a few seconds, or maybe more than 20 minutes. Time is relative at this point.

Then as Cato reaches over and puts a big, comforting hand on my thigh, the true meaning and impact of the situation hits me for the first time. Only one of us can come out alive. I throw my arms around Cato and the look of hopelessness on his face is heartbreaking. He wraps his arms around me and, for maybe only the 7th or 8th time in my life, I begin to cry.

I may be tough, but I'm not unbreakable. Although I'm a career, I'm still a person with feelings.

Cato grips me tighter, as if scared to let go for fear of losing me. Which of course, he will in a few weeks. His left hand strokes my hair, and I'm wishing desperately that he will comfort me, saying everything is alright. But it won't be alright. There is nothing for him to say. No way out. This is the second time that Cato has seen me break down, and if the upcoming weeks promise to be as awful as every tribute claims, it won't be the last.

I think about the incident that occurred a mere three months earlier. Cato had walked into my room as I sat on the edge of my bathtub in my bathroom. Holding a pregnancy test in my hands, my eyes glued shut. Not daring to see the results. I heard him call out my name, a slight note of panic in his voice, wondering where I was. It was only his voice that could have given me the strength to open my eyes. And so with that I glanced down to find a negative sign staring up at me. Relief flooded through my body, and while my plan was to walk out and pretend nothing had happened, I couldn't. Instead I found myself sobbing causing Cato to barge through the door. Once he realized what I was holding in my hands, his expression became panicked, fearful even. I bit my lip and shaked my head. He took me into a warm, strong embrace and told me everything would be fine. That he was sorry, that we would be more careful. It calmed me down but I couldn't shake the thought of what could have been if a plus sign had appeared instead.

But that was different.

As I sat here crying in Cato's arms I knew there was no escape this time. No stick with a negative symbol could get me out of this. I feel Cato bring his lips towards my ear, and whisper, "I'm sorry."

Confused, I lift my head form his shoulder and look him in the eyes, What is he apologizing for? "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you from this." he finishes, answering the question I had been thinking. Then he kisses my lips, tenderly, and with care. We have never kissed like this, not with so much feeling. Usually, it was rushed, powerful and brought on by teenage hormones.

I notice tears beginning to form in his wet eyes and lift my right hand to brush them away. He cannot start crying. If he does, I will lose it completely and probably be a blubbering mess until the reaping. "There was nothing you could have done." I say sadly, and we both know this much is true.

"Clove," he continues, "I can't lose you." A pause. I feel like I know what is coming, "I l-..." No. He cannot do this to me. If he drops the 'love' word right now, I don't even know how I will handle things.

In other districts people might find it weird that we have been dating for almost two years and the "I love you" statement has never been said, but here that's normal. Love isn't a word often mentioned in district 2, where marriages are arranged and families are often cold and distant from one another. In fact the 'love' word is only a step or two from an actual proposal. So before he can finish the statement that will ruin me for good, I cut him off trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess its too much to hope that someone else will volunteer," I say with a half-smile. I expect Cato to give a sad chuckle, but instead I see an idea forming in his mind. "Clove..." he says quietly, "That's it. We just need someone else who will get to the stage before you do." I look over at him confused, but then I understand what he means. There is never a shortage of girls willing to volunteer in the district. And the 18-year-olds stand closest to the stage, even closer than the tribute selector stands with the chosen volunteers. "Come on," he says, picking me up off the ground.

We exit the building hand-in-hand, no longer afraid that neighbors will see and learn of our relationship. Other things are more important now. "Where are we going?" I ask him. "Saylee's house." He responds, and we head off in that direction.

* * *

><p><strong>I would love any feedback! Reviews would be lovely of course!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It really helps me have the motivation to continue writing! Suzanne Collins owns everything.**

* * *

><p>I figured that it wouldn't be hard to convince her and I was correct. When we first appeared at Saylee's door, she shut it in our faces, as if we had shown up to taunt her for not getting chosen. But after Cato pounded on the door for 5 minutes, she opened it again and heard us out. She seemed shocked at what we were saying. No one ever turns down being selected as tribute in our district. Once she believed us she looked grateful, saying that she was terrified to tell her parents that she wasn't chosen, and thanked me for giving her the opportunity to make her parents proud. As if she could last half-a-minute against Cato, please. We talked with Saylee for about 15 minutes until we had a set plan. She would stand the closest to the stairs in the group of 18-year-olds. When our escort asks for volunteers she will run to the stage and say her name quickly as I also make my way to the stage and trip. I will pretend to be mad about not going to the games this year and then Cato will volunteer as already planned.<p>

Cato and I leave her house thanking her as she simultaneously thanks us. The door closes and Cato smiles down at me. I can't believe it. It worked! Cato laughs, picks me up off of my feet and spins me around. "Cato, that was genius!" I giggle. "You gave me the idea!" he responds brightly. That was too easy, I think. Now the plan that Cato and I have had for over a year will work! He will be the victor this year for sure, and next year I can win the quarter quell. There is no doubt in my mind that both of our parents and the district matchmaker will approve of us as a couple after we are both victors! Smiling and on top of the world, Cato picks me up off the ground again and carries me to my house. "I have to go tell my parents that I've been chosen." he tells me as he puts me back down on my feet outside the door. "I'll be back around 6:00." he says with a wink. "And what if I don't want to see you then?" I tease, "Then that will be your loss." he replies with a smirk. I push him off of my porch and go into my house, still smiling.

Thank god my parents are peacekeepers stationed in district 1 and are hardly ever home. 6:00. That gives me 3 hours to decide what I want to do with Cato on his last night with me before the games. For some reason I find myself in the kitchen. I remember overhearing Cato and some of his training friends commenting on girls in school. Saying what a pity it was that the girls who knew how to cook were all preppy wimps. At first I was appalled at how sexist they were, but then I decided to use this to my advantage. If Cato was looking for a girl who knew her way around a kitchen, I could impress him tonight.

While most of my time is spent at school or in the gym, my mom has given me some cooking lessons on occasion. I vaguely remember Cato mentioning something about liking chicken marsala. So while a few hours ago I was covered in sweat and throwing knives at Cato while he dodged one after another, I am now in an apron putting the finishing touches on the chicken and putting the chocolate lava cake in the oven. Yea, not an average teenage girl.

I still have 45 minutes before Cato comes over once the meal is finished, so I go upstairs to change. I carefully choose a matching lacy black thong and bra to put on, before sliding on the new dress I bought especially for tonight. Its a deep purple with an open back and a front that leaves little to the imagination. It may be a tad short, but I won't be leaving the house in it, so it's fine. I slip on some nice sandals (even Cato won't be getting me into heels anytime soon) and decide to even put on some makeup for this occasion. Even after applying mascara, eyeshadow, and a lip stain, I still have 10 minutes before Cato comes over. Its then that I realize I don't have a parting gift for him. I remember watching tributes on tv in past games speaking about receiving tokens from their girlfriend or boyfriend to take to the games. Cato was planning on wearing a thin gold chain necklace his mom had given him, but I knew it didn't mean anything to him.

I rummage through my vanity drawers, looking for something suitable. Earrings are obviously out, as well as all rings, I doubt even the biggest one I own would fit around his pinky. I could always give him a bracelet, but that didn't feel very personal. A picture of us would just get ruined if there was rain in the arena. I walk around my room looking low and high, knowing I only have a minute or so before Cato would be knocking at the front door.

My eyes fall on a small rock next to my bed. Perfect, I think. The stone is a pearly white and is shaped like a heart. Cato had found it for me when we had gone on a date in the woods just outside our town. Our first date. We had both written our names on it, thrilled that we had finally stopped skirting around each other and decided to give dating a try. I smile, thinking about how nervous he looked when he asked me out after training one day. Cato, the ruthless boy who could kill with his bare hands, was practically shaking as he asked me a simple question.

There was no need for him to be anxious. We had been best friends since my first day in the training center, when I earned his respect by throwing a knife that went wizzing by his head, coming within centimeters of his left ear. He had deserved it, seeing as when he looked over at me he had sneered at my small stature. Around 14 I started seeing him as more than a best friend. It was then that our teasing turned to flirting. When he asked me on a date that day, it was all I could do to say, "Sure, where we going?" without jumping up and down and hyperventilating from excitement.

When we got to the date, a little picnic Cato had set up in the woods, neither of us were quite sure how to act. We had hung out together alone countless times since I was 10 (the age they start training kids for the games) so in order to make this day have a different feel to it, Cato had given me a present: the rock.

I scoop it up in my hand and run my fingers over the smooth surface, grinning at Cato's messy handwriting on top of my own neat cursive. I hear three knocks at the door and set the rock down on the table next to my bed. We'll end up in my bedroom anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Any feedback would be awesome! Reviews would be fantastic! Thanks for reading<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**All credit goes to Suzanne Collins. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far!**

* * *

>I run down the stairs and open the door to find Cato with a bottle of wine in his hands looking extremely handsome in a button up white shirt and navy blue slacks. He even has his hair slicked back. Its obvious he has planned out his appearance as well. "Gosh, Cato," I joke, "Couldn't you have at least cleaned up a bit?" "Yeah well, at least I remembered to put clothes on." he replies while looking me up and down. Alright, so the dress was really short and revealing. "Not that I mind..." he adds, eyes lingering a second too long on my chest. I grab him by his tie and pull him into a kiss. "I made dinner." I say as we break apart. I take his hand in mine and turn around, leading him into the dining room, making sure to sway my hips a little extra, Cato is totally an ass guy.<p>Cato looked quite shocked at the food I had sitting on the table. "I didn't know you could-" "Cook? Yeah. I can do more with knives than murder people," I joke, "Turns out you can actually use them to prepare food, and not just as weapons." He smiles at me and we dig into the chicken. It turned out quite well. "How did you know it was my favorite?" Cato asks as I open the wine and pour it into some empty glasses. "You know I pay attention to detail." I reply, not wanting him to find out that I listen in on his conversations at training and school sometimes. "Well, not only are you good at chucking knives at people, but you are also an excellent cook." he says, impressed. "I made dinner as well, so don't get too full."<p>

We discuss his strategy for the games, whether or not he should make alliances outside of the careers, what his angle will be in the interview, and every other game-related topic imaginable. By dessert, I have long since abandoned my glass of wine, being such a lightweight. It surprises me though that Cato is seemingly attempting to remain sober as well and has only had one glass. Usually he drinks two at the very least. It reminds me that tonight is important, special. Although neither of us acknowledge it, it could be our last night together.

We have been playing footsie under the table throughout the meal, but as soon as we finish the chocolate lava cake, I get up out of my chair and sit on his lap in the most un-lady-like manner possible. Footsie is great, but that is not the kind of closeness that either of us wants tonight. I'm removing his tie as he stands up, carrying me towards the stairs with my legs wrapped around his hips. I toss his tie on the banister as he walks up the stairs, our lips all over each other. He heads into my bedroom and places me down on my queen size bed. Before I can start to unbutton his shirt though, he stops me. "Wait." he says, "I want to ask you something." "Yea?" I reply, already slightly out of breath. "Clove, when I come back from the games, would you like to move in with me? You know, in victors village?" I look up at him, at a loss for words. I can't believe he is actually asking me this. "You don't have to... I mean only if you want-" "Of course I'll move in with you!" He smiles, as if he was expecting me to turn him down.

"Clove, ..." Again, I know what is coming. But this time I want him to say it. Where this afternoon it would have killed me if he confessed, now it would kill me if he didn't. "... I love you." I pull him down on top of me, "I love you too."

After sitting through dinner and being stopped a few minutes earlier, I am eager to get him out of his shirt. After it is unbuttoned and thrown onto the floor, he slides his hands down my figure to find the bottom of my dress and slip it over my head. I undo his zipper as he sucks on my neck. He finishes removing his pants and the real show begins. We roll around on my bed for a few minutes before he moves in and expertly unclasps my bra. Still kissing, he feels me up as I tug on his hair a little bit, messing it up. While his tongue inside my mouth feels amazing as usual, I want more. I remove his boxers and guide his hands down to my thong, giving him the message. I want the real deal and I want it now. No messing around, no hand jobs, fingering, or blow jobs. He hears me loud and clear and quickly gets me out of my underwear. By the time we are both through, I would have been surprised if the neighbors hadn't heard us. Not that I would really mind. It was incredible tonight. The best I've ever experiences, and judging by the noises Cato made, he felt the same.

We laid in my bed, his arms wrapped around me for some time before I whispered, "Do you have to go?" "No." he said, "My parents think I'm at the big party Saylee is throwing. I can spend the night." I'm relieved. I don't know if I could stand waking up without him at my side tomorrow morning. I tip my face up and draw him into another kiss.

The next thing I know, the morning has come far too soon. Cato is already awake and is laying beside me, stroking my hair. I turn towards him, "Good morning." he says. "Same." I reply. "Cato?" "Yes?" "You have to win. I don't know what I would do without you." "I will, Clove. I promise." "I know you will, but... just be careful, and don't trust anyone." "Alright." he says. And though I know that this conversation has ended all thoughts of the perfect night we had, it was necessary. He had to know how much I am counting on him. I rely on Cato.

He sits up and swings his legs around the side of the bed, facing the table. That reminds me of the stone. "Wait! I have something for you." I get out of bed, only then realizing that I'm not wearing any clothes (oh well) and grab the rock. I place it in his hand and ask him if he will take it into the arena as his district token. He grins and agrees. Then he surprises me with a gift in return. He walks over to where his pants lay abandoned on the floor and pulls a necklace out of a pocket. He walks back over to me and holds it out for me to see.

Its a simple gold locket, with a dainty sunflower on the front, my favorite flower. I open it to see a picture of us taken a month ago. At our school prom. Cato is wearing a tux and I have my long dark brown hair curled and am wearing a floor-length red gown. His parents had thought that we were going as friends and had insisted that I go over to his house beforehand so they could get some photos. Both of us dressed up with a matching corsage and boutineer, it was a night that made me feel like I was a normal teenage girl. I close the locket and throw my arms around his neck. "Its perfect," I tell him, "Thank you." He turns me around and I lift my hair up as he fastens it around my neck. "I'll never take it off." I promise. I walk over to admire it in my mirror. Shit. I have a big hickey... I vaguely wonder whether or not makeup will cover it up as we both pull on some clothes and head downstairs to grab some breakfast.

After eating the omelettes we made together (destroying the kitchen in the process) Cato has to leave to get ready for the reaping. He kisses me goodbye and I don't want to let him go as he exits my house and says, "I'll see you in an hour."

* * *

><p><strong>I would love any reviews! Thanks for reading.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me a while to update. I've been busy doing spotlight for a show. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>I head up the stairs back to my room and survey the damage. Not too bad. I throw my clothes from last night into the laundry bin and change the sheets on my bed. I wonder if my parents will stop home or just go directly to the reaping (all peacekeepers who are parents get reaping day off to come back to district 2 in case their child gets selected for the games). I shower then pick out a flowy white blouse that I tuck into a cranberry high-waisted skirt that I will wear to the reaping. The gold sunflower locket Cato game me matches nicely with the outfit. I slide on some sliver, ruffly flats and brush my hair out.<p>

I'm putting on makeup and desperately trying to hide my hickey when I hear my parents fumbling with the lock at the front door. I quickly scan over my room, making sure nothing is out of place and apply a 5th layer of concealer on my neck. Alright, everything is good. I hear my Mom's sing-songy voice, "Clove! We're home sweetie!" "Hey Mom, Dad, I'm just getting ready for the reaping. I'll be downstairs in a second." I quickly tuck Cato's locket into my shirt and make my way down the steps.

Half-way down I notice my mistake. Cato's tie is still on the banister from last evening. I hope that my parents won't notice and I will be able to throw it into a vase or something, but no such luck. My mom picks up the tie, "Honey is this yours?" she asks my dad. "I don't think so," he says while looking it over closely. "Clove, what is this doing here?" My brain is thinking up a million excuses and I'm trying to decide which one to use when I notice the small C that is embroidered on it. (Really, Cato? Getting your clothes marked with your initials is not really helping me.) I'm about half a second away from telling my parents that Cato had left it here when he came over to borrow some milk (pathetic excuse, I know) when I realize that _my _name starts with a C as well. "Oh Daddy, I got that for you yesterday." Ok, time to lay it on thick, "I got chosen to volunteer for the games this year and so I thought you could wear it to the reaping today. It has a C on it for my name, so everyone will know that your daughter got selected."

"What? Clove, are you going to the games this year?" "Yes." "But you are only 17." "I beat all the 18-year-olds, Daddy." My father gives me a clap on the back and my mother gives me a hug. "Wow, my Clove, the youngest district 2 tribute in decades!" "We are so proud of you." my dad adds. "Well I guess I had better get changed and look good since we will probably be on camera!" and with that my mom runs upstairs. Honestly, is her appearance all she can think about right now? I mean I just told her I was going into the Hunger Games where I could possibly die! Well, I'm not _really_ going but still, she could have at least cared about my safety a little more. Luckily my father is not so shallow. He is still standing at the bottom of the stairs holding 'his' tie. "Clove, I know you will do excellent this year. Just wait until we get to move into victors Village." Well, I would be moving there, but somehow I don't think Cato's invitation extended to my parents. "Oh, Clove, who is the male volunteer going to be?" "Cato Woods." I respond, trying to sound as indifferent as possible. "Oh." said my father, his mood dropping just a tad, "He is rather large... however, I bet he is no match for your knife skills." Then, as if remembering something, he adds, "you two are friends, right?" I nod. "Well, if you can't bring yourself to do the dirty work, turn the alliance against him. That way the blood won't be on your hands. I'm sorry you have to compete against your friend." Again I only nod. There is really no way for me to respond to this. "Clove?" Yes?" "He was your best friend, wasn't he?" "Yes." "You can't let anyone know that, Clove. If any of the other tributes find out, they could use it against you, lure you into a trap. And if viewers don't believe you can kill each other, then sponsors may support the other career districts. Do you understand?" "Yes." I tell him only half-listening to his advice. Its not like I'm actually going into the arena, and if i was I wouldn't want to be thinking about this anyway.

My dad goes upstairs to change and I'm left alone with my thoughts. That's how it usually is for me anyway. Living alone, in this big house for most of the year (my parents are only home for a total of 50 days a year (25 each)). I honestly don't know what I would do without Cato for company. I would probably go crazy from just being alone thinking all day long. I sit down on one of the couches in the living room and brainstorm what I will say to Cato as I bid him farewell in the justice building. My parents come downstairs 10 minutes before we are due at the reaping. We head over to the District Square and sign in. My parents walk around with me to where I see Cato standing with the tribute selector off to the side. All adults are required to stay in a separate section (With the tribute selector being the exception) so they both give me a hug and watch me as I head over to Cato to take my place. As I'm approaching him he looks up and sees me and my parents. He gives them a friendly wave which they return then turns to me and starts laughing. "What?" I ask him, a bit roughly. Really what is there to laugh about today? "I really like your dad's tie." The next thing I know we are both laughing our heads off as I retell the story to him about what had happened. "I can't believe they bought that story." He says, grinning broadly. "Hey, I'm a great liar." I respond.

I look around to see if either of our parents are watching. Nope, the coast is clear. I stand on tiptoe and lean in close to Cato's ear. He bends down so I can whisper, "Any sign of Saylee yet?" "Yea," he replied, "She was here earlier, I can't seem to find her in the crowd now though... Oh, there she is." Sure enough Saylee is already standing in position, ready to leap onto the stage. I see her turn around and notice us looking at her. She gives a thumbs up and I relax a bit, knowing our plan is still a go. The tribute selector who had been somewhere else, has now returned to stand between Cato and me. I know the reaping is about to begin. Sure enough our escort Zura Shine begins giving a speech then the district mayor talks and reads the list of 23 past victors from our district (by far the most out of all the districts) but I'm not paying attention. Cato and I are busy having a silent conversation... Alright, so it might have been eye sex, but come on, I don't know if I'll ever see him again after today! No. Don't think like that. I pull my focus back to the stage as our escort reaches into the girls reaping ball. She picks out a slip and reads in a high, clear voice, "Saylee Roed."

* * *

><p><strong>Any feedback would be lovely. Seeing reviews always brightens my day! Thanks to everyone who has wrote reviews so far. Also thanks to all who have added this story to their alerts and favorites!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is a short chapter to hold you guys over for a while! Thanks to every single person who has sent me messages or submitted reviews!**

* * *

><p>My eyes widen and I feel as if the wind has been knocked out of me. Cato and I hadn't even thought of what would happen if they selected Saylee. I mean really, what were the odds of that happening?<p>

Because she was standing so close to the stage, I only had a few seconds to decide what to do. I could just not volunteer, but I feel that the selector would push me onto the stage anyway. I think about pretending to faint (which really wouldn't be that far from what I feel like doing right now anyway) but if I end up having to go to the games after all, all the sponsors and tributes would think I was weak, and there was no chance that I was gonna go with the pretending to be weak angle as a volunteer. Whatever I decide to do, I conclude that I will end up going into the games. There is really no way around it. So I do what any respectable tribute from district 2 would do: I raise my voice and call out, "I volunteer as district 2 tribute." Then I strut to the stage and give the audience and cameras my baddest smirk, trying to look cunning, fearless, and confident. My training has paid off well, all I can focus on is looking as mean and unbeatable as I can. That is until I hear Cato volunteer and lunge forward to join me on the platform.

In the turn of events, I had somehow forgot about Cato. Forgot that he is the very reason I didn't want to go to the games this year. A thousand thoughts race through my head every second. I can't. he can't, we can't. I'll die, He'll die, We'll die. As we turn to shake hands as customary, we both put on smirks as instructed by Lawrence, as if so certain we will win we do not even think of our district partner as an equal. But it doesn't reach Cato's eyes and I'm sure mine are filled with just as much sadness and sorrow as his are. I drop my gaze knowing that looking into his eyes will just make mine tear up. I refuse to be marked as weak, pathetic.

I can feel Cato's eyes on me, but I don't look over at him. I have to stay strong. As some peacekeepers lead us away from the stage and into the justice building for goodbyes, I turn to give one last look to Cato. And there he is, looking over at me. I wonder weakly if he has been watching me the entire time and if the commentators have noticed this. But all I am really thinking about is how Cato will protect me until the end. How he will put my life before his. I guess I have known this for a while, but it took today's events and Cato's expressions to make it clear to me. But I can't live without him. It may sound pathetic and corny, but with us, its different. He is more than just my boyfriend, he is my best friend, my only friend. He is more like family to me than my parents are. I love him. I can't allow him to do what I know he is already planning. It wouldn't matter if he died to save me. Because if Cato dies, I die.

So on the short walk to the justice building, I put the pieces of the puzzle together and realize that there is only one solution. What I want more than anything is for Cato to come out alive. In order for that to happen, I must die.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far! Reviews would be fantastic!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who is reading! I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it!**

* * *

><p>The goodbyes in the justice building pass by quickly, in a haze: The final words of advice and the reassuring of their confidence in me from some training friends. The kisses from my parents and their words of praise and love. I'm not concentrating on anything besides my plans in the arena though. How can I make Cato believe that I intend on winning? Should I tell anyone in the career pack my plan? After my parents leave, I collapse on the couch, relieved that I have some time to myself to think. Surprisingly, the door opens once again and Lawrence comes in. I wasn't expecting him, I didn't think that trainers usually went to say goodbye to their students. I was even more surprised when he made his way over to me and gave me a hug. This was surely not normal. Affection is quite lacking in the district, one would assume this would be even more true for a Hunger Games tribute trainer. "Clove, I'm sorry it had to be this way," he starts, "I spent quite a bit of time arguing last night, trying to get you into the quell next year." "Lawrence, its fine. Its my own fault for taking on Cato. I got myself into this situation." Lawrence's tone suddenly becomes sympathetic, sad even as he says, "Clove, I just went in to say goodbye to Cato and go over strategy. And... well, he's rather upset over this." He leans in close to me, so even if we are being bugged, nothing could get picked up, "He told me about you two." I raise my eyebrows and wonder what made Cato bring this up to Lawrence. Was it planned, or did it just slip out? "Listen up," he continues, "I don't think that Cato would be able to kill you if it comes down to the two of you. It could help you in the games to toy with his emotions a bit since I think he plans on protecting you. Then you should be able to take him out easily." I'm suddenly beyond confused. I had just started liking Lawrence. Had he really just told me to play Cato then stab him in the back? And if Cato had told him we were dating, did he think I could just push my feelings to the side and murder him? "Sorry, but what exactly did Cato tell you?" I ask. "He said you two were planning on having Saylee go this year. That he couldn't kill you. Also just that you have been best friends for years... Like I said, it seems like he has a soft spot for you, and while he may have a physical advantage over you, his hesitation in a fight is what could save you. I just thought that you could use this information to assist you in the games, it might even be in your best interest to lead him on." Alright, so Cato hadn't spilled about our relationship, but still, Lawrence has seen us in training, he knows we are best friends. Did he really think I would go into ruthless killer mode in the arena? That I would kill Cato without even thinking?<p>

I thank Lawrence for his advice, assuring him that I would come home the victor. However, I am extremely happy when the Peacekeepers come in to take Lawrence away. My head is swimming. I need to compose myself before the train ride to the capital, where there will be cameras, and my official meeting with my escort and mentor. I sit on the couch with my eyes closed trying to concentrate on breathing and not on my death sentence. The peacekeepers come in to escort me out to the platform much too soon. The next thing I know, I am standing inches away from Cato while cameras greedily snap photos and film our every move. I'm giving all the cameras the baddest smirk I can manage and a glimpse at Cato tells me he is doing the same. Our escort gives us the signal telling us we can get onto the train. Our mentors are already inside the compartment as we enter. Because District 2 has so many victors there is never a shortage of mentors for the tributes. The most recent male and female victors become the mentors. I remember seeing both mentors not only in their games but in the training center as well.

Nilo had won his games 7 years ago, during my first year in the training center. I remember his year clearly. His specialty was a whip. The final showdown was spectacular that year. I remember Nilo whipping the district 4 girl in the neck so hard that her esophagus literally fell onto the ground. My mentor is Darlie, she won 2 years ago. While she wasn't in a particularly memorable year, the vision of her faking her own death at the final 5 then spearing the boy from district 1 as he celebrated, thinking he had won, made a huge impression on me.

Our lavender-haired escort gets into the train behind us and says, "So nice to meet you Cato and Clove, I'm Zura Shine." I give her a fake smile but am really paying attention to Darlie. My mentor is far more important than our stupid escort. Darlie is looking me over and gives an audible sneer when she sees the size of Cato compared to me. I am quite small for a district 2 tribute. 5'5'' (Although I tell everyone I am actually 5'6'') and 130 pounds is pretty average for a girl in our district, but not in the training center. I never got into bulking up by lifting weights endlessly. However, I wonder if Darlie remembers seeing me in the gym at all. I feel like she must not because she looks as if she is about to laugh at me. Obviously she doesn't know the damage I can do with my knives. Nilo, on the other hand, looks thrilled with having Cato as his tribute. "300 bucks." Nilo says. "No way! I'm not losing that much." I hear Darlie reply. Oh my god. Our mentors are betting on us and that bitch Darlie doesn't even think I'm worth 300 bucks! Pissed off, I swiftly grab one of the knives I always keep on me out of my skirt pocket and fling it across the train compartment to the furthest wall. I aim it at the picture of a beach sunset, right in the center of the sun where it meets the water. Of course I hit my target exactly where I planned. I hear Zura give off a shrill shreak however I have gotten the reaction I was going for out of Darlie. "On second thought, lets make it 400 bucks." I give her a cocky grin, knowing I have gotten off on the right foot. "Well, it looks like it will be a good year for district 2," Says Nilo. "You two can go to your rooms and change if you like. I'll call you when it's time for dinner." Zura tells us.

I slowly head to my room, watching our escort and mentors to see if they will disperse. They all head off to the right into another waiting room. I open my door but never enter, instead I silently go from my doorway to the next compartment where Cato disappeared. I open his door slowly and quietly in case anyone on the train is in a room next to his. As I peer through the door, I am met with a sight I never thought I would see. Cato is lying on the bed with his hands over his face, crying. I freeze, not knowing what to do. I decide to silently close the door and creep away, but I find myself rushing into the room and over to Cato instead. He turns and sees me running over to him, and quickly tries to wipe his tears away. This time I'm the one who puts my arms around Cato instead of the other way around. He is failing miserably at trying to compose himself. "It's ok." I whisper to him with a sad smile. I find tears now rolling down my face as well. Really, we must be the most pathetic district 2 tributes ever. Crying on the way to the games? It's just sad. If Lawrence knew we would both be dead.

One hour later, we are still embracing on the bed, out of tears. Really crying won't help anything. We both know that, but there wasn't anything else to do. We manage to pull ourselves together finally and Cato automatically starts apologizing. As if any of this was his fault. "I should have thought of a plan for if Saylee was reaped! Why hadn't I thought about that?" "Cato. The chances of that happening were so slim we could have never predicted it. It almost makes me wonder if it was fate or something. Like I was supposed to go to the games this year." "You know that makes no sense," Cato says, "There is no happy ending to this."

We sit there, arms around each other on the bed until Cato again breaks the silence. "Clove. I've thought it over. You can't argue with me. We'll get to the final 3 or 4 then I'll try to take the other tributes out. That way after I'm killed, they'll already be weakened and you will be able to get rid of them easily." "Cato. No. You cannot die for me." "Clove, it's already decided. I made my mind up in the training center the day you were selected. It has to be this way." "If you do that, I swear to god I will never forgive you." "I have to, Clove. I honestly would die if you were gone." "I feel the same way. If you die, I'm already gone."

So we were both planning our own heroic deaths for the others sake. Cato might stand firm now, but maybe I can make him see reason later. "They'll probably call us for dinner soon, I better get back to my room." I decided that I should follow my father's advice. No one can know about Cato and me. I get up to leave the compartment when Cato pulls my arm back and suddenly we are kissing like we have never kissed before. All the anger, fear, sadness, confusion, desperation, and lust turn into passion as we make out, swaying on the spot near the door. He had literally knocked me off my feet and was holding me so tightly that my ties were just barely brushing the ground. How could this have happened to me? How could this have happened to Cato? How could this have happened to _us_? I mean what did we ever do wrong? It's so unfair. Everything had just started to make sense. I had a future with Cato. We were going to live together in victor's village. I always assumed that we would end up married someday. And now, there was no someday. The days were numbered for me or Cato, or god forbid for both of us. I try to put all my emotions into this kiss. When we finally break apart, something between us changed. We weren't a carefree boyfriend and girlfriend pair from district 2 anymore. I feel so much closer to Cato then I ever had before. At least I know he will be right by my side until the end. Cato whispers to me, "You mean the world to me." "I love you Cato. No matter what." As I open the door to exit he replies, "No matter what."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be fantastic! Hopefully I will have time to update again soon (I already have the next few chapters written but I need to find the time to type them up).<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and are having a great start to the Holidays!**

* * *

><p>I slide back into my room undetected and change into a simple black dress that is in one of the drawers. I remove my makeup and pull my hair back into a ponytail. Zura comes in to tell me that dinner is ready. I put my badass career persona on and saunter over to the dinner table. Our mentors ask us about our strengths and weaknesses and Zura tries to join in on the conversation, but fails. I do not want to deal with her and am not in the mood for girl talk. Besides, getting in her good graces won't help me in the games at all, so I really don't need to bother with her.<p>

After dinner we watch the reapings. Cato and I ask to get District 1 and 4 in the career alliance. We then watch the next districts reapings with increasing elation. By the time the District 10 boy is selected and is a cripple, Cato and I are literally laughing at our competition. We make note of the large boy from District 11 and ask to have him put on the list of tentative allies. Surprisingly, there is a volunteer from District 12. I look closer at the screen, wondering if she could possibly be trained and be a good addition to our alliance. It turns out she was just volunteering in place of her little sister though. She tries to look confident, but I can see the fear in her eyes. She won't be any different from the usual District 12 Cornucopia bloodbath tributes. The boy from 12 is also a surprise, not only is he fair skinned and blonde (as opposed to the usual brunettes) but he is quite a bit heavier set than the usual starving boys. Oh well, neither of them will pose as a threat to us. I almost laugh at the thought of Cato taking on either in a fight.

The reapings are complete and I nod my head a few times over at Cato. The tributes seem extra pathetic this year. "I'm betting at least 1/3 will be killed off at the initial bloodbath." says Nilo. "I think we can manage that." Cato responds. It's true. I'm sure Cato and I could take out 8 without any aid of the other careers. "Alright so I have both from 1 and 4 on the list of allies and the boy from 11 on the list of possible allies. Anyone else you would like to add?" "No." I say but Cato says, "Yes." I look over at him surprised. "The boy from 12." "District 12? Are you serious?" I laugh. "Why not? He looked pretty strong. Just to put him on the tentative allies list won't hurt anyone." I reluctantly agree, mainly to avoid an argument with Cato, but I'm already planning District 12's blood bath death. Zua tells us to get some rest since we will be in the Capitol early tomorrow morning. I go back to my room and change into a short silk nightgown. Its rather warm on the train so I push all of the covers off of my bed and lie under a single sheet. I shut my eyes, in a desperate attempt to get some sleep. As I am laying there trying to think of anything but the games, I hear the lock on my door being picked. I sit up in the bed and turn the lamp next to me on as I see Cato's tall silhouette making his way through the doorframe. He silently closes the door and walks over to my bed. I turn the lamp back off and without any discussion he climbs under the sheet and cuddles up next to me. I make myself comfortable and put my head on his bare chest. And with Cato there, I am able to fall asleep.

I wake up due to the movement of my head. Cato's hands are gently laying it down on a pillow as he gets up from the bed, trying not to wake me. Seeing I'm up now, he gives me a quick kiss on the top of my head and tells me that Zura will be coming to wake us up in a few minutes so he has to go back to his own compartment. I nod groggily and watch him leave my room before I find myself falling back asleep. I only get to rest for about 10 more minutes though until Zura is standing over me saying that we have arrived in the capitol and will be eating breakfast in the training center. I'm glad I'm from District 2 and arrive at the Capitol earlier than most other tributes, being located so close. She tells me to look camera ready so I pick out a white Grecian style dress and apply some makeup. I make sure that I'm still wearing Cato's locket and pull it out from beneath the neck of the dress so it is visible. There is really no question that this will be my token. I join Cato, Nilo, Darlie, and Zura in the main compartment and together we make our entrance into the Capitol.

It is truly spectacular. Everywhere I turn there is an interesting building, car, or person. The fashion here is intriguing and the appearance of all the people eccentric and outlandish. I look up at the towering skyscrapers that surround us and am mesmerized. How grand it must be to live here. Even though I am from a more privileged district, I feel envious of the citizens of the Capitol. I wave at all the people watching us make our way from the train to the training center. I try to look confident and happy so as to make a good impression in case any of them could be sponsors. However, I notice that most of the citizen's attention is focused on Cato, marveling at the sheer size of him. Good. Hopefully that will get people interested in supporting us.

The training center is by far the nicest building I have ever been in. I look around at the towering ceiling and the chandelier, the elegant couches and endless doorways. We all pile into an elevator and Zura pushes the button numbered 2. I notice that the elevator has other buttons besides just the 12 districts. I wonder if I will have time to explore the other levels later on. The elevator doors open and I exit the lift to find the floor that will be my home for the next week. It is just as lavish as everything I have seen in the Capitol so far. I find myself drifting over to the buffet table and fill my plate with a bit of everything. The breakfast tastes fantastic and I have found a new favorite food: eclairs. I end up eating three of them and consider taking a few more to my room but decide against it. An avox shows me to my room and I am in love with the bedroom. If only I was here on vacation and not preparing to be slaughtered, I might actually be enjoying myself.

Zura told us over breakfast that Cato and I had the day off and were free to roam around the building as we pleased as long as we didn't go to any of the other district's floors and would be back for dinner tonight. She, Nilo and Darlie had then all left to meet with friends somewhere else in the Capitol. I was thrilled that Cato and I could have some time without supervision. I quickly change into a more practical outfit (shorts and a tank top) then meet Cato in the sitting room near the elevators. I would be content spending the day just sitting and talking with Cato, but under the circumstances neither of us can remain still so we end up deciding to snoop around the building. We decide to head back to the main level then go from there. As we exit the elevator in the lobby, Cato nudges me and points to the building's entrance. Here we get a look at some arriving tributes. District 6, I believe. Both are skinny and look terrified. I glance up at Cato and the mischievous look on his face tells me its time to have some fun. Before they can see us approaching, Cato says, "Argument" in a hushed tone. "Alright." I reply and we look at each other with evil glints in our eyes. Time to scare the competition out of their wits.

Cato takes off running towards the District 6 kids as I scream at the top of my lungs, "You did NOT just try to touch my boob." I take off after him and chuck a knife so it barely misses Cato and lands in the wall behind the other tributes, who are now hyperventilating. Cato yells back, "Come on, it was just a joke!" I pull out a second knife and now tackle him to the ground. "Well it seemed like a creeper move to me, and now, I'm going to kill you for it." Cato and I fake wrestle on the ground for a minute or so before he picks me up with one hand around my neck and pushes me against the wall. He isn't really choking me obviously, so I hold my breath until I turn blue in the face. The District 6 escort has finally come to her senses and runs over frantically telling Cato to stop, that harming another tribute before the games is against the rules. He lets go of me and I roughly push him to the ground. As I storm over to the elevators, I take one last look at the District 6 tributes. Yes, we did our job well. They look so scared that it is comical. We'll take them out in the bloodbath for sure. Cato rushes to join me in the elevator and we try to give each other death glares, knowing all eyes are on us.

As soon as the doors slide closed we both collapse to the ground laughing. Hey, you have to have some fun before you get put in the arena. "Is your neck alright?" Cato asks once he can finally talk again. "Yeah, but we better put some ice on your arm, I threw a pretty hard punch there when we were wrestling." Cato rolls up the sleeve on his left arm and sure enough it looks like a small bruise is forming. As soon as the elevator arrives back at our floor, I hurry over to where the kitchen area is and grab a plastic bag that I fill with ice for Cato. I walk back to where he is seated on one of the Capitol's nice black leather couches and take a seat next to him, pressing the ice onto his arm. "Clove. Honestly, its a bruise. You're acting like my arm is going to fall off or something." "I just feel bad. I got a little too into the fake fighting. It's my fault that you even have a bruise." "Clove, I didn't even notice it until you mentioned it in the elevator." "Well, if you don't want the ice..." I say with a sly smile. I pull the bag back from his arm, open it and proceed to dump the entire bag down the back of his shirt. He immediately jumps up from the couch and does an odd dance, trying to shake the ice out from his shirt. He notices me laughing at him from the couch and picks me up over his shoulder sack of potatoes style. I'm laughing and screaming a bit as I attempt to break free, but I have no control over the situation, and honestly don't mind it that much. He carries me into the elevator and says mischievously, "Hmm, where should I take you now that you are at my mercy." I see him press a random button and we start to drop.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be fabulous!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to all my lovely readers! Your comments make me so happy!**

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" I ask. "No idea. I pressed a blank button." After what seems like almost a minute in the elevator we finally come to a stop. I hear the doors open and Cato lets out a soft, "Woah." Since I'm still being held upside down facing Cato's back I can't see anything. "What it is?" I ask him. Cato lifts me back up over his shoulder and places me on my feet. My eyes widen as I look at what must be a pool. I've never seen one before but i have heard about them at school. This one seems way nicer then the ones I have had described to me, but then again, everything is nicer in the Capitol. The entire sides and bottom of the pool are made out of the finest marble that District 2 supplies. I wonder why I have never heard of a pool at the training center, before I remember that Cato had just pressed a random button and we are probably the first tributes to have ever been in this room. There are no pools in District 2. The only body of water we have is a dirty little lake on the far side of town. Back in the District 2 gym Lawrence had taken all of the kids in training a few times for some swimming lessons. I remember one of the prissy girls refusing to go into the murky water a few years ago then having to clean the entire gym as punishment.<p>

While I am still taking in the grand appearance of the room, I feel myself once again lifted up by Cato. Before I can even realize what is happening, I am being tossed through the air and land with a loud splash in the surprisingly warm water. Cato laughs at me from the side of the pool. As he reaches down to pull me out of the water, I take advantage of his position and flip him into the pool. Laughing in the water together, he pulls me into his arms and kisses me. As we part I tell him, "Oh gosh, now our clothes are all wet. How will that look when we go back up to our floor?" "Well I guess we'll just have to put them to the side so they can dry off." "Really Cato? Skinny dipping?" Skinny dipping was one of the things that Cato and I had never done before. Some guys at school talked about doing it in the lake but I never really saw the appeal of swimming around naked in the disgusting water. But this water wasn't dirty at all, in fact it was perfectly clear. Cato gives me a wide grin and takes off his shirt. I really see no point in protesting so I slip off my clothes as well. Cato takes his and my clothes and lays them out on the side of the pool to dry off. He then walks back over to the edge of the pool and does a front flip into the water, drenching me. Oh well, I'm already soaking wet. Cato and I swim around for a little while before we get tired and decide to move over to the jacuzzi. And well, once we got over there you could say things heated up. Overcome with pleasure and warmth we nearly forget that we are supposed to be back in our rooms. Cato and I put our now dry clothes on and share one last kiss in the elevator before we have to put our career personas back on.

Sure enough we are late and Zura looks as if she has been panicking for a while. Nilo and Darlie don't seem too concerned though. Zura rushes over to us and says, "Where were you? I thought I had lost my tributes... I was 10 minutes away from contacting the gamemakers." "Zura chill out," says Nilo, "They're back now and it's not like they could have escaped anyway." "Well fess up. Where were you?" Darlie asks with an almost smug look as if she had found us out or something. But Darlie obviously doesn't know Cato or I very well. I'm sure Cato already has thought of a very convincing alibi. Right on cue Cato says, "We were in the main lobby all day checking out the competition. Did a little intimidating as well... Districts 8 and 9 looked especially pathetic." "District 6 as well." I chime in, trying to make our story more believable. "We must have been in the restroom when you all came back." "Or grabbing some food." Cato adds. Zura and Nilo look convinced but I have a suspicion that Darlie might have an idea about what was happening down in the jacuzzi. Damn it, we'll have to be more careful. Luckily Zura decides to talk about herself as we head over to the dinner table so the heat is off of us for a while.

The conversation drifts to the games during the main course. "I overheard several people saying that the pair from 2 look extremely strong." Zura tells us. Cato turns and smiles at me as I nod accordingly. "I heard a few citizens tell their friends that they had already placed bets on you two." Nilo adds. Good. It looks like the citizens of the Capitol are completely oblivious to anything going on between Cato and I. They think we are just like the normal volunteers from District 2. Looks like we should have no trouble getting sponsors if people are already betting on us. We just need to get high training scores and we should be set. The discussion then changes to our prepping for tomorrow and our outfits for the opening ceremonies. While District 2 always has fantastic mentors, tributes, and sponsors, the stylists usually leave quite a bit to be desired. Not that I can blame them that much, I mean masonry? Really I would have no idea how to design an outfit for that. Cover the tributes in rocks, tile or wood maybe? Apparently we still have the same stylists that District 2 has had for the past 15 years. They're supposed to be the best in Panem since we are the favorite district but district 1 always outshines us anyway. Even if they get horrible stylists it is much easier to design something for the luxury district than for the masonry district.

After the meal is finished I head straight to bed. I'm exhausted and know that tomorrow is an important day. In fact, everyday is important now. We have the opening ceremonies, two days of intimidating at training, our training scores, interviews, and then the actual games themselves. I fall asleep almost immediately but find myself awakened as Cato climbs in next to me. My hand reaches out to his and I drift back to sleep as his fingers intertwine with mine. When I am actually being woken up the next day it is not by the sun or Cato, but by what I assume to be my prep team. I freak out for a moment, but when I look to my side I see that Cato must have snuck out earlier, thank God. "I thought we could have breakfast together before we start prepping." Says the one woman. I take in their appearance and realize just how normal Zura looks compared. Her dyed purple hair is nothing compared to these three.

The lady who suggested that we all eat together has both of her ears pierced with at least 15 earrings and multiple other piercings all over her face. Her skin is dyed in an ombre fashion, dark blue at her finger tips that fades to a light perriwinkle near her chest. She also has a wig that is at least 6 inches tall that is a bright shade of yellow. I wonder if the two men are brothers. They both have red tattooed faces and are shaved of all hair, including eyebrows, thank god that look never caught on in District 2. I stifle a laugh as I try to imagine what Cato would look like with a tattooed hair-free face. Breakfast passes in a flash of funny-accented comments and musing over what they could do with my hair. After the meal I get taken to the remake center and all hell breaks loose. I am exfoliated all over and removed of blemishes. Then I get a full body wax (bikini and all). The prep team spends a full five minutes arguing over the shape of my eyebrows before deciding on a thin arched look. They treat my hair so that there are no fly-aways and it has a permanent glossy shine. My teeth get whitened and as a finishing touch they squirt some eye drops into my eyes which makes the green extra bright and shimmery. They drag me over to a full length mirror and, I'll admit it, I kinda look really hot right now, and I don't even have makeup one! One of the tattooed males decides that its time to call in the stylist and I am left alone in the room with my robe on and told to order something to eat. I am almost through with some sort of excellent pasta dish when the District 2 veteran stylist walks in. He has been around forever and must me at least 50 years old. He has jet black hair that must be dyed because there is not one grey hair on his head and his eyebrows are equally as dark. His nose looks as if it has been squashed against something and he is also wearing more makeup than any girl back home would ever dare to wear. He has most of his skin covered in a black suit so I cannot tell how else he has been altered but his hands appear normal.

"Lovely." He says as he sees me eating. "Come over here Clove, and drop the robe." I undo the sash on the only thing covering me up and set the robe on a couch, then walk over to the man. "I'm Drala." he tells me, "Nice to meet you." I respond, unsure of whether I like him or not. He surveys me from every angle, then smiles up at me saying, "Well I lucked out this year, got a pretty tribute, and slender too. Most girls I have to design for are bigger than the boys from the less fortunate districts." "Thank you." I say, deciding it must be a compliment. "Well before I met you, I thought I would go for the intimidating, 'look how strong I am' angle on the chariot ride, but I think I may have you slip into something else." Drala says with a grin.

And that is the story of how I, Clove Tenae, became the first female tribute in the history of District 2 to arrive at the chariot parade in a form-fitting, sheer gown.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be spectacular! I appreciate all feedbackcomments/suggestions.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you are having a fantastic time this season. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>I. Am. Humiliated. District 2 is always made to look strong and intimidating. I've seen tributes with weapons before or lifting up heavy rocks representing masonry. I really should have tried to bulk up some more. I'm silently cursing the genetics which gave me my slender figure and accentuated curves as I walk over to the chariot. I try to feel positive that perhaps this risque dress will get me some male sponsors, but I'm more insulted really. I'm a career. I'm deadly. I'm not some sexy girl for men to goggle at. I do have to give some recognition to Drala though. The dress really is quite pretty... If only I could wear a slip under it. The sheer material is almost like a mesh cloth that is a deep red. There are thin painted nude lines across the fabric, the entire dress looks like a pattern of bricks, so at least I represent my district in some way. I look around to see what the other tributes are wearing and notice that almost every older male tribute is staring at me, even district 1 who has an extremely attractive partner. Oh god, now I am even more pissed off at my situation.<p>

I see that Cato is already sitting in the chariot so I step up into the cart to join him. He gives me a look over and opens his mouth to make what I am sure will be a sarcastic remark. "Don't say anything." I warn him. He closes his mouth, changes his mocking expression, then says, "You look really hot, Clove." "You look ok." I tease him after giving him an up-down. Cato looks amazing, better then I have ever seen. He is in a pair of slacks that are made to look like granite, and nothing else. His hair is slicked back with a few pieces ruffled up strategically, and appears to have his skin oiled up so it looks almost reflective. I wonder whether they had done anything to make his abs and biceps larger because they look fantastic right now. Cato just winks at me and gives off a sexy grin. He knows he looks great. Honestly, his cockiness can get a little annoying sometimes.

"So," he begins, "We have a little while before the parade starts, want to make some allies?" I look around and notice that all the other tributes are in their chariots either alone or with their stylists. "Are we allowed to go talk with them?" I ask. "I don't see why not. Besides, if we approach them they will automatically see us as the top dogs." "Alright. Let's go." Cato hops out of the cart then helps me down seeing as I am in four-inch stilettos. "Should we start with District 1?" I ask. "Sure." We walk over to the chariot directly to the left of us and introduce ourselves to our future allies. "Hey, I'm Cato. District 2." "I'm Clove." I follow. "Marvel." says the boy. "I'm Glimmer, nice to meet you." says the girl with flowing blonde hair. "Your dress is so pretty." she tells me. "Thanks." I reply, with just as much fakeness as she had in her comment, "I really like yours too." Then to add to the girly-girl charade I was putting on to become friends with her I add, "It's super glimmer-y." She lets out a nasally laugh and I can practically sense Cato rolling his eyes behind me. Glimmer then turns her attention to Cato and after giving him a look over shoots him a flirty look and says, "You look great too." Cato, however, ignores this comment and says, "So are you two trained?" getting down to business. "Yeah," the boy replies. Oh shit, I already forgot his name. "Spears are my thing and Glimmer likes bows and arrows." "Excellent." Cato responds. "So are you in for an alliance?" "Yes!" says Glimmer, a little too excited. "Good. We'll see you at the training center." Cato tells them, then he turns and walks away as I follow him, trying to keep up in my heels and restricting floor-length dress. "Let's keep it short with District 4, I want to have time to ask 11 if he is in." Cato tells me as he quickens his pace.

I was already having trouble walking at the previous speed in my shoes and I now actually have to ask Cato to slow down. Instead of slowing down, he grabs my hand and practically drags me over to the District 4 chariot. He obviously has his mind set on the large boy from 11 being in our alliance. We keep introductions fairly shorts with the pair from 4 and recruit them for our career pack after learning that both are trained (Nathaniel in nunchucks and Odessaly in Karate). However, we end up not having enough time to walk all the way over to District 11's chariot so we head back to our own cart. Cato helps me into the chariot just as District 1 starts to move into the Capitol Circle. Drala and a lady who I assume to be Cato's stylist have appeared next to the horses tell us to look intimidating and ruthless. But then, as if to counter that, Drala tells me to put one hand on my hip and arch my back slightly so that my assets look larger. Yes, that was the actual wording he used. Cato made no snarky comment though, so I assumed he hadn't heard that exchange.

Our chariot starts rolling and the brown horses begin their trot around the City Circle. The crowd cheers for us at a louder volume then they did for District 1. Excellent. I stare them all down with a cold expression then remember Drala's advice and arch my back a bit. Cato noticed my shift in position and leans towards me saying, "Oh yes, don't forget to make your assets look larger." Great, so Cato had heard Drala. Annoyed, I turn to give him a glare when I see that he has his nose scrunched up in a passible imitation of Drala's nose. Before I can stop myself, I burst out laughing and then arch my back even more causing Cato to laugh as well. Oh, how proud Zura, Nilo and Darlie must be that their scary career tributes have dropped the menacing act completely during their official introduction to the Capitol. I really couldn't care less though. Even though I know that either Cato or I will die for sure in the upcoming weeks, I'm glad that he is here with me at this moment.

Because we have lost control of ourselves in the chariot, we are almost too distracted to notice the commotion that has occurred. However, Cato turns around and stares, mouth open, at an entering chariot. I turn too and gasp as I see two of the tributes on fire. Why couldn't we have gotten that stylist? The jealousy in me builds as the crowd starts chanting the names of the boy and girl, then goes crazy as the girl blows them kisses. But then I realize that those tributes are from District 12. The kids reaped from there are always pathetic. We should have no trouble taking care of them on the first day. The opening ceremonies don't even matter that much. It's the training scores and your success on the first day in the games that gain you sponsors. While the crowd may love them now, they will forget all about the pair on fire once they both receive 4's in training.

President Snow's speech goes by in a blur and before I know it all the chariots are back out by the training center. I turn to get one last look at the District on fire when I notice that the tributes are holding hands and probably had been during the parade as well. It's that small gesture, not the fact that they outshone Cato and I in the chariots that makes my blood boil. I stare her down, consumed by rage that I don't completely understand. Am I mad that I didn't get to hold hands with Cato? Am I upset that I have to act like Cato means nothing to me in front of the audience while they are presented as a team? Cato brings me back to the present by saying, "Let's make it our goal to make their deaths memorable for the viewers." I can tell that he is also envious of the pair and agree, hoping that this means he will remove the boy from the list of possible allies.

I see our mentors and escort approaching us, looking pleased. "We saw you two talking with the other career districts. Did you get them in an alliance?" Nilo asks. "Yes, sir." Cato replies. "Alright, well I'll make the pack official tomorrow when we meet with the other mentors?" "How did your ride go?" Zura asks us. Cato and I exchange a quick glance before saying, "Fine." at the same time. All three know that something is up. Instead of telling them about how we broke character, I tell them, "Well, we got showed up by District 12. The tributes were actually on fire." This satisfies them and causes a heated discussion all the way back to our floor. Maybe if we distract them enough with this, they won't be paying attention to the the recap tonight on tv and won't see us laughing. Zura tells Cato and I that we can shower off before dinner and we are dismissed. "Think there's any chance they won't notice our laughing?" Cato asks me as soon as we are out of earshot. "Not likely." I respond. "Our best hope is that the camera crews were filming district 3 by then and we weren't on tape." Knowing that we are about to be told off, we both head back to our respective rooms to shower without saying anything else.

After I'm all cleaned up and in a t-shirt and pair of lounge pants I head over to the dining area where I have to wait out a few awkward minutes until Cato joins us. "Sorry, I took so long. I couldn't get the body oil off very well." he apologizes as he struts over to the table. His hair is all fluffy and sticking out all over the place from being dried off and a few pieces are really bothering me. As he takes his seat next to me, I instinctively reach up to smooth out his hair. "God Cato, how did you manage to mess your hair up so badly? I mean they have a special dryer that untangles it for you." I tell him as I run my hands through his blonde hair. He smirks at me for a split second before his expression changes as he realized what just occurred. I catch my mistake a moment after he does and quickly detract my hand and back my chair away from him. Luckily Zura and Nilo let it pass without comment, but it had not gone unnoticed to Darlie who was now eyeing us with increased interest. Shit, shit, shit. I knew we had to be extra careful and I was not doing a good job so far.

"We should watch the recap of the opening ceremonies." Zura suggests brightly, oblivious to it all. She turns the television set on and we begin our meal as the District 1 chariot enters the circle. Nilo lets out a low whistle as he sees Glimmer blowing kisses and waving. "Oh man, check out that girl. Pretty hot, huh Cato?" I try not to seem too interested as I turn to Cato, waiting for his response. I'd never before heard Cato's opinion on other girls. "Yeah, but she's not my type. Anyways, this is the Hunger Games. I'm here to kill the other tributes, not to get all mushy for them." _Take that Glimmer!_ I think. She was so obviously interested in him it was almost pathetic. I wonder what will happen in training tomorrow if she continues to flirt with Cato. I turn my attention back to the opening ceremonies and see Cato and I make our entrance. We look strong, powerful, the two to beat. By some stroke of a miracle, the camera swoops to get District 3's entrance just as Cato leans towards me in the chariot. Thank god our mentors didn't see us loose our composure. Instead they all congratulate us on making a good impression and looking so put together and dangerous. Nilo then turns the tv off, seeing as none of us wants to see District 12 take our spotlight. All three adults then head to their rooms to retire for the night, Cato and I head directly to his room and talk about how much we lucked out tonight before climbing into his large bed. We are both tired from the day's events and I drift to sleep after only a few minutes, feeling safe with Cato's body pressed up against mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be absolutely wonderful!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to all my lovely readers and reviewers!**

* * *

><p>When I wake up the next morning I almost forget that I'm in the Capitol. Lying next to Cato, warm in bed, it feels like a lazy Sunday back in District 2. But today is anything but that. Training starts today. Whereas I don't need the practice, today sets the tone for the entire games. I have to prove that I'm a force to be reckoned with and scare off any competition. Training doesn't start until 10:00 so I don't have to worry about anyone coming to wake Cato and I up for a little while. I wrap the sheets over me tighter and snuggle up closer to Cato, greedily taking some of his body heat. I try to lay there relaxed, but find my mind racing. All the action the past few days has been a nice distraction to keep my thoughts away from the inevitable future looming ahead of me. I consider waking Cato up so we can talk about something a little more pleasant, but I don't want to deprive him of any sleep.<p>

I wonder why this had to happen to us of all people. I find my thoughts landing on my parents and I can't help but to blame them for my situation. What kind of parent pays immense sums of money for their child to be trained for the games? It's not like there would have been any chance of me being selected if I hadn't been trained. There are always volunteers. No, I had not been put on Lawrence's gym just in case my name got pulled. My family was wealthy, we had no need for the prize money. So why then? For the glory? For fame? Bragging rights? The house in Victor's Village? None of those seem like good enough reasons anymore. I had never questioned my parent's motives before, but back then I thought that I would be going into the quell with a lesser district partner. I had always assumed that I would be the winner, hands down. I had never even considered dying before the recent turn of events. I have to tell myself that my parents didn't either, that I was put in the training center because they knew I could win the games. But convincing myself of that doesn't help. I still hate them. Thinking about my family is pointless now. It will only distract me from the games and get in the way of my planning to get Cato out alive.

I remember watching games in the past where two friends from the same district were reaped. I would shake my head in disgust, watching as one would try to fight off attackers, allowing the other to flee. I thought it was stupid, why would you ever sacrifice yourself in the games? Your death does not guarantee the other's survival. But now I sympathize with those kids. I understand. They did it because of the tiny flicker of hope that the other could make it out. They did it to give their friend more time, a chance of having a life after the games. Where I once laughed at those pathetic tributes who were so loyal, I was now prepared to do the exact same thing. I would stick with Cato until the final 4 then leave while he was sleeping to fight the others in the arena. Hopefully I could take 1 out with me, but even if I couldn't, Cato could easily handle all the tributes... Except perhaps the giant boy from 11. If we got him in an alliance though, we could easily lead him into a trap, so I'm not too worried about him.

But getting myself killed would be the easy part. The hard part would be convincing Cato that I accept his decision to save my life and make sure he doesn't sacrifice himself before I can.

Cato shifts next to me, waking up. His eyes open for a second then close again. He reaches out and puts his arm around me, pulling me even closer to him as he falls back asleep, and it feels like the most natural thing in the world. I wonder when we became so coupley. We certainly had more affection for each other then my parents did. But then again, they were set up by the district matchmaker, as were everyone in 2. I realize that I had never really talked to my mom about relationships. I had no idea if she requested my dad or if there had been another who she loved that was matched with someone else. I envy my parents now. They at least had a chance to be with someone special. I glance over at the clock and see that it is almost 9:00. I should wake up Cato so we can go eat breakfast and get changed. I want to be down in the training room by 9:30.

After getting Cato out of bed and hooking up for a bit, he asks me to stay for a few minutes to pick out what he should wear to training. I sit down on the bed, waiting for Cato to show me options as he opens the closet door. "Shit!" he says, as he pulls two outfits out of the closet. "What?" I ask him, worried. He turns around and holds out the choices for me to see. My eyes widen and I say, "Oh my god," because in one hand Cato has clothes for himself, but in his left hand, the clothes on the hanger are undoubtedly meant for me. "Quincis must have picked this out for me yesterday and put it in the closet last night while we were sleeping." I assume that Quincis is his stylist. "She must have seen us together in bed then went and told your stylist that you were in here, so he put your clothes in my room as well." "You don't think they told Zura or our mentors, do you?" I ask, panicked. "We better hope they didn't." Cato responds, grimly. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault! I should have slept in my own room. What if I ruined everything?" I say, my fears running wild. "Clove, come one. We both know that if you weren't in my room that I would be in yours. At least we had our clothes on. Maybe we can tell them that you got locked out of your room or that you had a nightmare and came into my room for comfort since we were friends back home. They can't prove anything." "You're right. Everything is fine. Ugh, I shouldn't have overreacted." I feel myself calming down and I wonder how Cato always comes up with a solution to everything. Voicing my thoughts, I say, "How do you always find a way to fix everything?" Cato just laughs and takes me into his arms in a reassuring hug. "I guess I just know what to say to get you to relax." he tells me, and I know that's true. The pregnancy test, the volunteer selection, the reaping. If nothing else, I knew I could count on Cato to get me through anything.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, Reviews would be a welcome present!<strong> **Good or bad, send them in.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, sorry this update took a while, I've been really busy with school. Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"FUCK EVERYTHING!" A plate full of fancy Capitol food goes flying across the room and shatters on the farthest wall. Cato storms off into his room and I quickly dismiss myself to go after him. The past three days have not gone well for us at all. In fact the only good thing that happened was that Drala and Quincis hadn't told Nilo or Darlie about Cato and I.<p>

We currently have several problems, the first being Glimmer. She had spent most of her time in the training center trailing after Cato and flirting shamelessly with him. I hadn't even seen her pick up a weapon during the past few days. I think her strategy was to find a hot career guy, make him fall for her, then stick to him like glue for protection during the games. Whatever her plan was, it was not going over well with either Cato or I. I had bitched her out on the second day of training for being useless and not showing any talent with archery that she claimed to have. We got into a lovely argument afterwards in which she claimed that I was jealous because she was spending all her time with Cato and I was stuck alone at the stations. I had screamed back at her that Cato obviously wasn't interested in her and she had countered saying that he liked her way more then he liked me. God, how I hate the rule about not being able to harm other tributes before the games. But I had been the bigger person and separated myself from Glimmer, holding back the comment about how I was sleeping with Cato, which I would have majorly regretted saying. God, I can't wait to kill her.

Our second problem was the boy from 11, Thresh. Cato, Marvel, and I had approached him during lunch on the first day and asked him if he would like to come sit with us and he had declined. Cato then told him that it wasn't just an invitation to lunch, but an invitation into our career alliance as well. He told us that he knew that and would rather die in the bloodbath then join us. Cato then told him he could make that happen, but we walked away defeated and a little worried about what Thresh could do to us. Those problems were small though in comparison to what had sent Cato over the edge.

There we were, watching tv and celebrating our training scores (10's for both of us) when what popped up on screen, but the girl from District 12 with an 11. That was impossible. She hadn't shown any skill with weapons at all. What were they basing their scoring off of? Who could tie the best knots? I swear she had spent all her time at stupid stations like rope tying and camouflage. Cato, usually the cool and collected one, had not taken well to this at all. I am right outside Cato's room, hand on the door knob when Drala stops me. "Wait, Clove." I turn and see both Drala and Quincis walking towards me. I tense up. They had joined us tonight to watch the training scores, but now I was sure they wanted to discuss Cato and my's relationship. God, I really cannot deal with this right now. I have too much other stuff to worry about. This is the first time they had been alone with me since the incident a few nights ago. "Yes?" I ask, trying to sound as innocent as possible. "I need to see your district token." Relieved that this is all Drala has asked of me, I unclasp the locket chain from around my neck and hand Cato's necklace over to him without questioning it. "Thank you, now if you could just wait a moment, we are going to grab Cato's." I nod and step aside, allowing Quincis and Drala to open the door and enter Cato's room. I peek in behind them and sense that while Cato is lying on his bed, he has not calmed down one bit. He looks up and sees the stylists. "What?" He snaps at them. "Can I take your district token?" Quincis asks. Cato glares at her and reluctantly reaches into his pocket and pulls out the white rock. Quincis crosses the room to his bed and snatches it out of his hand. "Thanks," she says, then both stylists exit Cato's room without further comment.

"What was that all about?" Cato asks me once I walk in his door and close it behind me. I shrug and say, "What was your outburst all about?" "Come on Clove, you know. This week just sucks and that bitch from 12 probably stole all of our sponsors." "Yeah, but you never get upset over things like that. Is there something else going on?" I see Cato processing my question and watch as his angry expression changes to one of deep intensity and his eyes lock with mine. As I stand there waiting for a response, Cato suddenly rushes into me with such a force that I am knocked against the door. His lips crash into mine, desperately, both his hands gripping onto my arms. Shocked, I return the kiss, but he pulls away, just as quickly as he had entered and says, eyes never leaving mine, "I can't loose you." almost frantically, and I understand. The minor setbacks that had occurred previously were insignificant. What had really been wearing on both of us was the fact that we were so worried about one anothers survival. I extend my neck forward and place my lips on his with purpose. I guess neither of us really has a way with words so we just put our emotions into action. Maybe that's why our relationship is so physical, not that I'm complaining.

Almost simultaneously, Cato and I both reach over to start taking each others clothes off. Cato's pants are off in a record time and I'm undressed before I know it. We practically start doing it right against the door, before Cato realizes how difficult it would be given our height difference, and picks me up and brings me over to his bed instead. I expect to feel him inside me at any moment, but instead he practically pushes me away from him. He looks conflicted and preoccupied. I can now see his anger returning. This doesn't happen often. Usually Cato is always in control, reasonable even. However, right now I see the side of him that he normally reserves for the training gym back home.

In a way, Lawrence brainwashes the kids that enter his gym. He turns normal kids who maybe have a mean streak into unforgiving, merciless, killers. In the gym or in the arena volunteers become someone else entirely and sometimes this transfers over into everyday life as well. I was one of the few who was never affected by this. I guess because I didn't have to be taught how to kill. I never had a problem with killing in the first place. Lawrence had noticed this right away so I was never on the receiving end of his angered speeches meant to get a trainee into the zone. Often anger is the tool that Lawrence uses to get someone into the mindset to be able to kill. His method works a little too well, though. I've seen it happen to other tributes before where they get into the killing mood whenever they are angered. I had seen this happen to Cato. A fight at school that got out of hand, a verbal argument with his parents that had ended with his father needing stitches.

"Cato..." I say delicately, trying to bring him back from his anger-induced trance. "I'm going to kill them. I'm going to kill all of them, especially District 12. Maybe I'll cut her with my sword 11 time. One for each fucking point she got." He stands up, abruptly and scans the room, presumably looking for a weapon. "Cato, listen to me. You can kill them once the games start, but right now there's nothing you can do." I'm not sure Cato registers what I am saying, however, but he does turn his focus to me and then, as if remembering something, crosses over to my clothes that lay on the floor near the door. I realize what he is doing too late, and before I can reach him, he has taken two of my knives that I always keep on me. Of course, we are both still naked at this point and I realize just how bad it would be if Cato ran around the building in the nude with knives. So I do the only thing that I can and throw myself in front of the exit. "Move." he snarls. I stand my ground and attempt to wrestle the knife out of his right hand. I almost have possession over the weapon when I feel a thin, sharp strip of cold metal at my neck. The other knife. I stop fighting him for the knife and look up at his face, which is completely deranged. "I'm not afraid to do it you know." he tells me with a menacing look. "Cato, you have to calm down. We're in your room, not the games. I'm Clove, your girlfriend. I'm not an enemy." I feel the balde pressing into my neck, drawing blood, and press my lips together so that I won't succumb to the pain and scream. "Cato, please."

At the word 'please' the knife drops and I press my right hand against my neck. Cato blinks and as her does, the glaze over his eyes vanishes and they return to his familiar blue before his eyes widen in horror. He notices our position, sees the knife in his right hand and looks down at the one on the ground. "Did I hurt you?" He asks, panicked. I don't want to answer him though. He specifically hadn't caused the gash in my neck, I blame Lawrence for that. "Did I hurt you?" He asks again, more forcefully. I shake my head, but he grabs my hand away from my neck, revealing the cut. He swears under his breath and picks up his shirt from the floor and presses it against my injury. "I'm sorry Clove, I don't know what happened... It was like I was in the arena or... nevermind." He walks over to the fancy Capitol bathroom and presses a button on the medicine cabinet causing a first aid kit to appear. Unsure of how badly I'm hurt, I take the shirt away from my neck to see how much I'm bleeding. It's actually worse than I expected, one sleeve is soaked in blood. I quickly bring the shirt back up to my wound, keeping pressure on it.

Cato returns with the necessary items to patch up my neck. His expression is hard to read, but I see that he looks almost afraid, an emotion I never thought I would see on his face. He busies himself with cleaning out my cut with a stinging liquid, then applies some special Capitol ointment to my neck before putting a bandage over the whole thing. I'm not sure if I should say anything to him, or what to say if I were to talk address him. He takes the bloodied shirt from my hand and throws it away into a trash can. He then goes over to the closet and gets into some sleep shorts and tosses me a large t-shirt which I put on, careful not to touch my injury.

"Clove. I... I couldn't control it. I don't even remember the past few minutes. I'm so sorry." He sits down on the edge of the bed and puts his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. "Cato, you have to pull yourself together. I know that you can't control it because of Lawrence's training methods, but you have to try. If you loose yourself like that in the games, you could make a serious mistake and end up dead." "Really, Clove?" You're worried about me? What about how it's effecting you?" "I'm fine, Cato. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." "Well what if I hadn't snapped out of it? What if I had actually slit your throat?" "I know you, Cato. I don't believe that you would ever do something to seriously injure me, even when you are like that." This seems to take him aback. "Do you really trust me that much?" I nod and walk over to him, taking a seat beside him on the bed. I rest my head on his shoulder for a few minutes before he speaks again. "Maybe it would be best if we slept in our own rooms tonight. You should leave." I lift my head off of him and search his face for an explanation. "Do you think being alone would be the best for you right now?" Cato doesn't answer. "I'm not going to leave you, no matter what." I tell him. "Oh God, does this mean I'm stuck with you?" Cato says. Glad he still has a sense of humor even at a time like this, I smile. "You better believe it." I say with a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>If I haven't said it before, reviews would be fantastic! I accept compliments, critiques, criticism, suggestions, or whatever your heart desires.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey readers, sorry for taking so long to update. I have relatives visiting and they are sleeping in the computer room so I haven't had any time to type up the story. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>"Shoulders back. Good. Narrow your eyes just a bit. Perfect. Well you don't need much work at all, do you?" Zura praises me. God, it is so annoying. I know how to walk in heels, I already have a trademark smirk and I know how to cross my legs at the ankles when I sit down. This day is pointless. Cato and I both spend the morning with Zura then after lunch we separate into our one-on-ones with Darlie and Nilo to prepare our angles. It has made for some good entertainment though. It's been pretty fun watching Zura attempt to make Cato more gentleman-like. He likes to sit with his legs wide open and Zura has taken it upon herself to stop him from doing so. Every time he relaxes and spreads his legs she runs over to him and slaps his knees together with a little fan she carries. Cato then shoots me looks as I try to contain my laughter.<p>

After lunch I have my private session with Darlie. She tells me to act very sly and cunning as well as intimidating. She says I can also be a bit charming as long as I establish my superiority first. I'm released from her session after only 15 minutes and find Cato already done with his private session as well. "Ruthless killer, how about you?" "Sly, cunning, intimidating, and charming." I say, batting my eyelashes at the last trait. "So basically, just a bitch?" Cato states. "Yeah, pretty much." "What do you think the other careers are going for?" Cato asks me. "Well, Glimmer will be going for slutty." I say, practically gagging when I say her name. "Marvel will probably just go for intimidating, but I don't know how well he'll pull it off. Nathaniel will be funny and probably act a little dangerous and Odessaly will be mysterious." "Really, you think Nathaniel will be funny? I thought he would go for bloodthirsty and ready to get in the games." Cato argues. "Well, his mentor will know that you and Marvel will probably do that and he is pretty funny." "Yes, Clove, because humor gets one so far in the hunger games." "You asked my opinion! I'll be right too, just you wait and see." "Alright, we'll see who's correct tomorrow night." We carry on talking about the games and our allies until dinner rolls around.

While we start to eat, Nilo tells us that he has a proposal for us. He says he was approached by the District 12 mentor on the last day of training. Apparently the boy wants in on the career pack. "No way!" I tell Nilo, "I have said from day one that I didn't want him. Besides, after that stunt at the opening ceremonies, he is at the top of my kill list. We don't want him, right Cato?" Cato shifts in his seat a bit uncomfortably, "Well, actually... I was thinking we could use him." Ok, I must be hallucinating. There is absolutely no reason to align ourselves with District 12. "I mean he got an 8. That's the same score that Glimmer and Nathaniel got and he's not trained. He might be a good asset at the beginning, and should be an easy kill once the numbers start to dwindle. He probably knows how his partner got an 11 too." Alright, maybe Cato did have a point, but still. This was District 12. The last winner they had was like 25 years ago, they suck. "I say we let them in." says Cato. He turns and looks at me, waiting for me to cave. "Fine." I agree, "Tell his mentor we're in, but if he doesn't prove himself at the bloodbath, I get to finish him right then and there. Deal?" "Deal." Cato tells me.

After undergoing several hours with my prep team and another with Drala, I am finally prepared for the interview. Drala has me in a brilliant red ensemble for the evening. I have heeled boots that go up to my knees and a super short dress. The top of the dress is fitted, almost corset-like and the tulle mini-skirt flares out at my hips. I also have a headpiece with a little gem on my forehead. I look bad-ass, and If I didn't have to sit only one person down from Glimmer, probably a bit sexy too. Cato is in a fitted black suit with a blood-red tie. I was surprised at how well our outfits complimented each other, seeing as there is usually no unity shown between tributes of the same district. The reds go nice with my dark hair though and the color pops against Cato's skin tone, so I see why both our stylists decided to use it on us.

I'm playing with my long high-ponytail when Cato and I get ushered into the lineup backstage. Glimmer's trying to catch Cato's eye and I look down at Nathaniel and Odessaly to check out their outfits and give them a nod of acknowledgement. Really, they are in blue and green? Never seen that one before, fishing district. The Capitol anthem plays and Marvel gives Glimmer a push to get her to stop making eyes at Cato and walk on stage. I follow Marvel onto the stage and find myself momentarily blinded by all the bright lights. I take my seat and cross my shiny-red-boot-covered-ankles as instructed by Zura. Cato sits down next to me and I smile to myself as he spreads his legs. This must be part of his angle however, because he then leans back and puts his arm around the back of the seat, as if he is lounging on his couch back home, watching tv. The final tributes find their seats and Ceasar Flickerman, the Capitol's famous broadcaster starts the show. After a brief intro, Glimmer is called and she saunters forward in a dress so sheer, she might have just as well showed up naked. Classy. She flips her hair a bit, makes bedroom eyes and tells about life back home and how luxurious the Capitol is. The audience loves her, but I just want to kill the shallow bitch. When she glides back to her seat she actually winks at Cato. The nerve, she obviously was not heeding my previous warning. Marvel goes for intimidating, as I suspected and impresses the audience, but I'm sure they'll forget about him after Cato goes up and acts like a real male tribute.

Ceasar calls my name and I rise. Heel-toe, heel-toe, heel-toe, own the stage, I got this. "Hello, Clove." Ceasar starts, "So how does it feel to be going to the games?" he asks. "Splendid." I reply, "I'm ready to get in the arena and start killing everyone. I already have the order on my kill list." "Oh, is that so?" Ceasar asks. "You bet." I say, "I already know which 4 I'm taking out in the bloodbath." I turn around and scan the tributes, letting my eyes linger on Districts 6, 9, and 12. Ceasar then says something about the 10 I scored and asks me what my specialty is. "Knives." I reply, it's no secret. I had been threatening the other tributes in the training center the past few days with them. "Though I can kill with almost anything." I look out over the audience and can tell that they are eating it up. Good, keep them interested. Ceasar asks me if there are any tributes who could take me out and I assure him that I could handle them all easy. He asks if I have any friends back home and I tell him that I operate alone. Ceasar then goes off of this and questions if this is how I will play the games as well. I tell him that alliances can be good for a while and then tossed aside and tell him that there is of course only 1 winner and that no pack in the games is truly an alliance. Ceasar asks me a few more questions to which I respond with an air of confidence and then my 3 minutes are up and I grin at Cato as he struts over to center stage.

Cato acts like a monstrous killer and has quite a few tributes literally shaking at his words. The girl from District 3, who is sitting directly on my right, looks close to tears. There is no doubt about it, he has been trained well and is a crowd favorite. He smirks at me as he returns to his seat and arrogantly goes back to his un-gentleman-like position on the couch. I watch, bored as the next interviews go by and avoid Cato's cocky smile as Nathaniel tries to pull off intimidating. Ugh, I hate it when he's right and I'm wrong. I pay close attention to the giant boy, Thresh's interview, wondering if he will mention the careers or any alliance of sorts, but he turns out surely and not too interesting. I sit up a little taller as well when it is District 12's turn. I hope the girl lets slip how she earned her score. She comes off extremely ditzy however, and spends a good amount of time twirling around and giggling. I have absolutely no idea how she scored anything higher then a 3. I consider the idea that maybe she paid the gamemakers to give her a good score, before I remember that District 12 is the slums and she probably doesn't have 2 quarters to rub together. At the end of the interview I am completely dumbstruck. I have no idea what kind of talent she posses and am even more confused about her then I was previously.

I decide to listen to her partner's interview too, seeing as he's the last one and my future ally. He goes for the funny, charming guy approach that I thought Nathaniel would do. He actually is pretty funny and I'm starting to think that maybe he wouldn't be too bad to have in a temporary alliance when he drops the bombshell. "Because... Because she came here with me." Oh my God. That did not just happen. He is playing the love-struck, doomed teenager to gain sympathy from the sponsors. Part of me is disgusted that he did that, but another part of me wonders if Cato and I would have been able to pull that off. I look over at the girl and see her blushing and staring at her lap. She hadn't known. I watch her further and can tell by her body language that she is not at all comfortable. Then it hits me. She doesn't like him at all. I look back up at the boy and try to deduct whether or not the whole thing is an act. He doesn't even look at her as he walks back to his seat and I decide that it was just a bluff. If it was real he would have looked to see her reaction. He was just a good actor. I'll have to remember that and make note in the arena to not trust anything he says. We all rise for the anthem and I can't help but feel angered as we were once again shown up by District 12.

* * *

><p><strong>Your feedback would be great! I love getting reviews good or bad.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**First of all, don't kill me for taking so long to update. Second of all, don't kill me for what happens in this chapter...**

* * *

><p>"Clove, you have to get up, our stylists are at the door." I hear Cato's deep voice in my ear and open my eyes, even though I want nothing more then to just lay sleeping in bed with Cato for the rest of my life. I guess I would be lying if I didn't admit that I was a bit excited for the games though... I've been training 9 years for this, I barely remember life before then. Does it make me a horrible person if I'm looking forward to killing other teens?<p>

Cato and I both get out of bed and throw on some pjs as not to be too obvious to our stylists about what went on last night. Cato opens the bedroom door and Drala & Quincis take one look at us and raise their eyebrows. Yeah, I guess we weren't being too subtle. "Alright. We'll get you both into your arena outfits then we have to go to the hovercraft directly afterwards. You can eat breakfast on the way to the arena." Quincis says, "We have to hurry as well, we're running a little behind schedule." Drala tells us. Cato and I get out of the pjs and put on the arena clothes. The pants seem pretty durable and the shirt & jacket are pretty comfortable. I had been hoping for sneakers though and these boots we had to wear felt a bit foreign. "Here's your district tokens." Drala says and holds out Cato's rock and my locket. Cato takes both of them and pockets the rock then walks over towards me and clasps the necklace around my neck. "Now, I wouldn't be too keen on showing your allies your tokens. They'll catch on for sure." Quincis says. I personally doubted that any of them were smart enough to figure it out, but I assured Quincis that we wouldn't. "It's time to get you two into your respective hoover crafts and head over to the arena." Drala states. "See you in the arena." Cato says, then turns to leave. Oh, hell no. This is not how we are going to say goodbye before the games. I don't care that our stylists are right next to us, I want a proper farewell. At least one of us is going to die and this is not how I want to leave things. "Cato!" I say, forcefully. He turns back around and I rush over to him and throw my arms around his neck. He hugs me then gives me a soft kiss before saying, "Don't you dare go easy on the tributes at the cornucopia." "I would never," I tell him, "You better kill at least 3 or I might not be allies with you." He chuckles then hugs me again before heading out of the room and towards the elevator. And while we both may still be alive, I know that he is gone for good. That was the end of our story.

"You ready?" Drala asks. I shake the sentimental thoughts out of my head and get in character, "Of course." I tell him, "I've been training for this day for years, I'm ready to go in there and show everyone that I'm not the girl you want to mess with." Drala pats me on the shoulder and we take the elevator up to the roof where I get on a hoover craft. As I grab hold onto the ladder, I find myself frozen in place and am lifted up into the main compartment. An older lady tells me that she needs to inject a tracker into my arm and I feel a sharp pain in my forearm before I am released from the current holding me tight. Drala, who had been lifted up right behind me, turns to the lady who had just placed the tracker in me and whispers something in her ear. The lady nods then says, "Now if you don't mind I'm just going to run some quick health tests on you before you get put into the arena." Where I had prior knowledge of the trackers, this took me by surprise. No one had ever mentioned a health check before the games. Really, what was the point? All but one of us would be dead within a few weeks. I don't question it though and follow the woman into a different room. I sit down on a padded doctor's table and think about the games as the lady takes my temperature, looks in my ears, and records my heart rate. She then tells me that she needs to do some further tests on me. She draws some blood from my arm that doesn't have the tracker and I can't help but feel a bit annoyed. Is she trying to weaken me before the games? "Take this cup into the restroom and pee in it. Once you do that, all the tests are done." As gross as it seems, I don't want to disobey anyone who works for the games, so I walk over to the bathroom, pee into the cup and return it to the woman. She tells me to wait for my results and I ask her to have someone bring me some food. I still haven't had breakfast yet and I'll need my strength in the arena.

As I'm halfway through my plate of poached eggs and sausages, I hear a door open and the woman say, "You were right, Drala, I'm going to contact Seneca at once." Then the door slams and I hear only the sound of her muffled voice. I wonder vaguely if the call has anything to do with my impromptu health check. As I sit alone in the room, eating, I can't help but to turn my thoughts back to the games. What if there are no weapons? What if someone takes down Cato before I can go to his aid? What if I call out for him and he can't hear me? I guess you could say, I'm a nervous wreck. Sure, I had been training for this day half my life, but no one tells you what it feels like to actually be thrown into the arena. All the audience sees is the facades that we throw on. The people of the Capitol will only see me as an unforgiving, blood-thirsty girl. They don't care about my real personality, my emotions, my past. I'm just there for their entertainment. My thoughts are interrupted as the door to the health room opens. The lady who had conducted my tests flies across the room and throws her arms around me in an embrace. Why do these Capitol citizens have to be so emotional and touchy-feely? I quickly shove her off of me and give her a look that clearly questions her actions. "I'm so sorry, Clove. I tried to convince Seneca, I really did, but you'll have to participate in the games anyway." I stare at her, confused. Convince Seneca of what? Was she saying that it wasn't certain that I would be going onto the arena until now? "What did you mean about me going into the games _anyway_? Was someone trying to get me disqualified?" "Well neither Drala nor I think you should have to go into the games, obviously, but Seneca insists, even though you're pregnant." My eyes widen, my heart rate quickens and my nearly empty breakfast plate falls to the floor with a clatter. "You didn't know..." The lady gives me a sympathetic look and hugs me again. This time I'm too shocked to even attempt to get her off of me. "How far..." is all I can manage to say in an even tone. "About 2 months I think, maybe a little more." I stand up and slowly make an exit from the health room. I find an empty couch away from everything and mull things over.

_Stay calm, _I think. I mean really this wasn't that big of a deal, was it? Why should it matter if I'm pregnant, I'm going to die sometime next week anyway. I just have to make sure no one finds out, especially Cato. Cato... He'll never know. He'll be crowned victor and will never even imagine the possibility of me carrying his child. It's best if he doesn't know, he can't know. The only problem is I can't lie to him for some reason. I have no trouble making up ridiculous stories and feeding them to other people, but not to Cato, ever to Cato. But as long as he doesn't suspect anything, he won't ask. I just have to act normal. If he found out, I know he would sacrifice himself for me and *our* child, but what good would that do? Like I could raise a kid by myself. I would be, without a doubt, the worst mother ever. Yes, I just have to stick to the plan set out what seems like a lifetime ago by my father. Remain distant from Cato and then implement my part of the plan later. This doesn't change anything. I'll just ignore it. I'll get in the arena, kill, then be killed. It's as simple as that. And yet, I know deep down in my heart that this changes everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you think about what happened? Reviews would be splendid!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello lovely readers! I hope you are all doing well and enjoyed the new stills as much as I did! Clove just looks so sassy, I can't even deal! Anyway, Have a chapter:**

* * *

><p>"Clove, you don't have to do it! Just because your parents want you to go into training doesn't mean you have to!" "Well, maybe I want to, Amber!" "How could you want to go to the games? That just seems like the most awful thing to do!" "It seems a lot better then having to take home ec classes and learn how to weld things at the nut." "Well at least I have no chance of dying in sewing class." "I won't die if I train hard and kill everyone." "Could you really do that though, Clove? Murder someone in cold blood, watch them die right in front of you?" "Of course. It will be easy." I rolled my eyes at Amber's innocence. "So, you're saying that you could just kill me right now and not even bat an eye?" "No. That's different. In the games you don't know the tributes. I wouldn't kill you, you're my friend." "Well maybe you could have been friends with the other people in the arena." "But I won't be!" "But you could have been." I remember Amber turning and walking towards her first baking class as I headed over to the training gym for my first lesson. That was the last time we ever spoke to each other. She grew up to be that giggly blonde girl with the cutest clothes in school while I became 'one of the guys,' eating lunch with the other brutish kids in training. I think Amber was the only friend I ever had who was a girl. After that day, she was replaced by Cato. I never really gave her much thought, but sometimes I would see her give me a sad little smile in the hallways or see her eyes linger on me as she passed by the training gym. I guess we could have still been friends, we were just so different though.<p>

After standing on my circular plate for the 60 seconds, hearing the gong ring, and racing towards the cornucopia, I though of her. I bent down, picked up a set of knives and quickly grabbed a nice throwing one before turning to find my first victim. I set my eyes on an easy target. A boy who is bent over something, fighting with another tribute. His back is facing me and everything. Could he make it any easier? As I raise my arm and let the knife go, Amber's words filled my head, "But you could have been." As I watch the knife fly through the air, time seems to slow. Maybe the boy and I would have been friends back to District 2. Maybe he has a girlfriend back home, brothers, sisters, parents. And with one quick arm movement I will end his life and he will never even know what hit him. I'm momentarily frozen as I watch the knife lodge into his back, dead center. He keels over and I know Amber was right. This is wrong, this whole thing is wrong. I just killed someone! This was different from watching on tv. And then I see her: District 12, the girl to beat, the girl with the 11. She sees me and fear fills her eyes as she turns and runs. Ok, this is not the time to go soft on anyone, especially not on her. I could take out the game's biggest competition right now. I grab a knife, not even bothering to see what kind it is and hurl it towards her receding figure. I am as good of a shot as ever and the knife goes straight towards her neck. She is smarter then she seems though, because she hikes her backpack up over her head and neck. The knife hits the backpack instead. Shit! I missed and gave her a weapon!

I consider going after her but turn and can tell that my allies need some help at the bloodbath. What the hell, I only see three people dead! Is this a joke? I killed one, so that means out of the six others in the alliance, at least four hadn't done anything yet. Why were we having so much trouble dealing with untrained tributes? I watch as Glimmer readies an arrow and shoots towards a boy, missing far to the right. Pathetic. He's wounded too! I grab a knife and throw it at him. It hits him in the left side of his ribcage and I know he'll be dead within a minute. I run over to the middle of the fighting where Cato and Marvel are. I watch as Marvel spears a blonde girl in the chest and Cato slashes his sword into a boy's stomach. They are standing so that any tributes who hope to get a weapon from the Cornucopia will have to get past them. I see the girl from District 6 (the one Cato and I terrified earlier this week) bending over to grab a set of throwing knives. No, those are mine.

I could just throw a knife at her, but where's the fun in that? I sneak up behind her and lock my elbow around her neck, then force her into a standing position. "Just where do you think you're going with my knives?" I ask her in a falsely sweet voice. "I just... I'm sorry. Here, take them. Just let me go, Please!" She thrusts the knife set in my direction and I grab them from her hands. Well that won't do. I'm obviously not going to let her go, but I'm certainly not finished with her. I like to play with my food. "Alright. I'll make you a deal," I begin, "You can pick out one knife that I'll give to you but you have to promise me that you will never try to kill me." "Yes, yes! I promise! Anything." "Good. We have a deal. Now which knife would you like?" "That one." she says in a shaky voice, pointing at the longest one. "Very well. It's a pity really, that such a nice knife will be wasted on you, though." The girl can sense the change in my tone. My fake sweet voice changing to a menacing one. "I said I'd give you a knife. You never specified that you wanted to get out alive." She makes a last ditch effort to struggle her way out of my grip, but she's no match for me and I slowly run the knife across her throat, savoring her scream. She drops to the ground and I feel accomplished. It's easy to kill. I must have just been out of it when I made my first kill. I hadn't been in the right mindset, obviously, since I was still processing the fact that I was pregnant when the gong sounded. But I had stowed that thought away for now. I need to concentrate on the bloodbath.

The fight had died down a bit and I see only three tributes still alive who weren't in the alliance. Odessaly is having a hard time with one of the boys who managed to get away from the Cornucopia so I run off to aid her. He somehow has her pinned on the ground but has no weapon that I can see. I watch her dig her fingernails into his cheeks before I let the knife fly into his neck. "Thanks." She says as I push the dying boy's body off of her and help her up. "Hows the battle over at the mouth of the Cornucopia going?" she asks me. "I think it's pretty much under control, but they could probab-" I stop mid-sentence as I turn to see Nathaniel, nunchucks and knife in hand, sneaking up behind Cato. No! There is no way I can reach him in time, I'm too far away. "CATO!" I scream as loud as I can muster. He doesn't look up though, as he is currently wrestling with a larger girl who managed to get her hands on a dagger. I break out in a sprint, praying, hoping I can get there. And then I see the boy from District 12 punch Nathaniel in the face and wrestle him to the ground. I watch as the two struggle before District 12 stabs Nathaniel in the neck several times until there is no question that he is dead. Cato finished the girl with the dagger and surveys the area. The battle has ended. He turns to District 12 and says, "Well, I think you proved your worth, Lover Boy." which is the closest thing to a thank you Cato would ever say. Cato looks over at me, remembering our talk regarding the boy beforehand. District 12 had done the only thing that would have made me agree to him joining us: he had saved Cato's life. "Yeah. You can be in the alliance."

"We should probably look over the supplies." Marvel says. Oh, poor, dumb, Marvel. Why would he even attempt to be the leader? Cato had claimed that position on day one of training, even before at the chariots, really. "No." says Cato, "We have to get the weapons off of the dead tributes. We'll want them later." Glimmer, Marvel and Odessaly go to collect the weapons while Lover Boy grabs a first aid kit. I walk closer to Cato, keeping my face emotionless, "I thought Nathaniel was going to kill you I mean what if Lover Boy hadn't stepped in." "Please. As if I could be taken down on the first day." Cato laughs, character on, "You obviously don't know me at all, Clover." Oh no, I have no idea who you are. It's not like you got me pregnant or anything... "It's Clove." I say, trying to sound forceful and bitchy. The audience has to think I can hold my own against Cato if I want sponsors. "Whatever, Clove. My stylist told me that there was a problem with you in the hoovercraft. Something that may have caused you to not participate in the games. Care to tell me what that was all about?" Cato's tone is harsh, but I can tell from his expression that he is genuinely worried about what happened to me in the hoovercraft. Damn it, why did Drala tell Quincis? I can't have Cato being suspicious of anything, especially not right off the bat. I try my best to look confused, "What are you talking about? Nothing happened on the hoovercraft."

The other careers are returning, so Cato drops the subject, but I know he could tell that I was lying. I can only hope that with the games going on, he'll forget to question me later. "So how many did you all kill? I did 3." "4." I say, looking smug. "2." Marvel says. "1." Odessaly adds. "1." Says Lover Boy in a soft voice. Cato does the math quickest and turns to Glimmer, "Are you telling me that you killed no one?" "Well... My weapon wasn't there." That explains her incompetence with the bow and arrows. "What do you mean your weapon isn't here? They have everything. What's the use of even keeping you around?" Glimmer faulters, "Well I use an automatic cross bow, but they didn't have any so I grabbed the bow and quiver since they are similar." "You don't know how to use anything else?" I ask her. Sure, knives are my thing, but if they didn't have any I would be just fine with spears, a sword, or just about anything else. "Lay off her. Why does it matter whether or not she killed anyone?" Marvel says, stepping forward to Glimmer's defense. "Why does it matter?" Cato starts, voice rising, "It matters because..." I step in-between Cato and Marvel, not wanting a fight (Also I am aware that Glimmer's beauty will surely win us sponsors). "Cut it out. It's day 1. Let's set up camp." Marvel backs down, but I can already tell it's going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! As always, reviews would be fantastic.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Guys, I am so sorry this took so long. I have a good reason, I swear! (Well, not really, does school count?) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>3 tents are set up, the weapons have been sorted from the other supplies, and everyone has been bandaged up. The discussion over who will have to share tents with who has turned into a full scale argument. No wonder careers get teased for their lack of intelligence so often. I refuse to share a tent with Glimmer and Marvel doesn't want to be in the same tent as Lover Boy (who, by the way, has said his name is Peeta at least 7 times, but Lover Boy has already stuck). Marvel suggests sharing tents by district (with Peeta and Odessaly together) and I have to pretend to be disgusted with that idea. Cato and I don't make too big of a deal out of it though, since neither of us wants Glimmer to offer to switch places with me.<p>

After nearly 20 minutes of conflict, we finally get settled in our tents. Odessaly doesn't seem too happy with the arrangement, but everyone else is fine with it. No one argues as Cato and I claim the largest tent for ourselves. I bend down to enter the tent and set my sleeping bag on the right side, toward the center though so I can keep some weapons by my side. Cato proceeds to set his pile of blankets directly in the center of the tent, touching my sleeping bag. I know he wants me to react. We had discussed this back in the training center. If we bicker with each other then we will be seen as the more interesting careers. The more fun we are to watch, the less likely it is that the gamemakers will kill us.

"Excuse me." I begin, "But what makes you think that you can have the whole tent?"

"Well first off, I'm bigger than you, and second, you're not going to do anything about it."

"Oh, really?" I say, in a teasing tone.

"I'd like to see you try and stop me." Cato states.

A challenge. What got me in the games in the first place. Now was certainly not the time to start backing down from them. So, I pick up my knife, watch as Cato draws his sword, and go for his legs.

The tent is small so we end up wrestling on the ground, seeing as neither of us can stand up straight in our shelter. We mimic moves Lawrence taught us a lifetime ago in the training gym and throw in some of the ones Cato and I had made up. I let my knife graze his shoulder, barely breaking the skin, before rolling him onto his back to carry out one of our signature fake-fighting moves. He wields his sword and attempts to stab me in the stomach as I do a push-up sort of move to dodge the blade, then as he brings his sword back up for the second hit, I jump backwards and up to avoid his attack. However, for the first time ever, I'm not quick enough. A shrill shriek escapes from my mouth as his sword makes contact with the skin atop my ribcage. Cato's eyes widen with shock as I clutch above my stomach, the thrill of the fight completely gone. Luckily, we hear Marvel shouting for us to stop fighting, so that gives us an excuse to call it quits. I lift my shirt up to find a gash about three inches long at the center of my ribs. Its certainly not life-threatening, bit its definitely more than a scrape or a bruise.

"Shit." I hear Cato say under his breath. "Sit down, I'll go get some first aid supplies," He tells me. I obey and plop down on my sleeping bag. Why couldn't I move quick enough? Nothing like that had ever happened to me before. Cato returns with some antiseptic and a bandage and cleans out the cut.

"Games slowing you down, Clove? You haven't been as strong since the training in the Capitol began." And then I put two and two together. I'm pregnant; that's why I haven't been as quick as usual. Thinking back on it, I've been much weaker then I was in District 2. I even remember Cato commenting on it as I went through the obstacle course back in the Capitol. My pregnancy has been slowing me down for the past week or so and I hadn't even noticed. Obviously I can't tell Cato that, so I shrug it off and tell him that its just because I'm tired. How confused the viewers must be. One minute we are fighting and the next he's putting a bandage on me and asking about how I feel.

Cato agrees with me, stating that he feels tired as well (which I'm sure is a complete lie. I can tell he wants to get out there and start playing the game). He sticks his head out the tent and tells the other careers to rest up now as we will be hunting tonight. I find it strange how quickly I fall asleep, despite being in the games and having my thoughts swirling about.

I wake up at the sound of the anthem playing and go outside to examine the faces of the tributes killed today. Odessaly gets out her token, which is a notebook and pen, and makes a list of everyone left in the game: Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, me, the boy from 3, Odessaly, the girl from 5, the girl from 8, the boy with a limp from 10, Thresh, the tiny girl from 11, Lover Boy, and the girl with the 11. I wonder how on earth the cripple and the 12-year-old girl both survived. I can just imagine what Lawrence is saying back in District 2. Cato calls us to a group meeting and tells everyone the plan that he came up with during 'nap time.' We are all to leave the camp together and pretend to head out to the woods. We will wait and see if anyone attempts to steal our supplies. If someone does, we will kill them. If no one comes within an hour, we can decide to either leave them unprotected or have Glimmer guard the camp (as she was deemed most incompetent).

Everyone grabs their weapon of choice and begins walking into the trees. We sit in silence for about 25 minutes before we hear anything. Rustling to our left tells us that someone has fallen prey to our trap. All eyes are focused on the clearing 30 yards to the left as we see a boy appear. I conclude that it must be District 3, seeing as he is clearly not Thresh and is not walking with a limp. We wait until his back is turned towards us and he is rooting through the supplies in the middle of our tents, before walking silently to him. I can imagine the Capitol citizens watching in suspense as we creep up behind him. Cato motions for us all to stop when we are about 10 feet away from him. The boy has grabbed a loaf of bread and an axe. He decides that it is enough and turns around. The expression on his face is comical. I'm surprised to hear myself let out a cruel laugh, which intimidates him further. This 'bad guy' stuff certainly comes easy to me.

"Well, hello." Cato addresses the boy. "What were you doing with our stuff?" I know where this is headed, Lawrence had gone over this several times in the training gym: Pretending to want to be allies with someone. Make them believe they have a chance before killing them. And, you never know, perhaps they really could be of use to you. I hear the boy attempt to give Cato and answer, whilst stuttering.

"There's no need to be afraid," Cato continues, "We want you in our alliance."

"Really?" The boy finally manages to say, in a weak voice.

"Yeah. So tell me, what can you offer us?" The boy looks over in the direction of the Cornucopia as if considering something. I see his eyes light up as an idea hits him.

"I can protect your supplies," He says.

"Well sure, but anyone could guard the camp." Cato responds.

"No, not like that," The boy starts, "The mines from under the 24 platforms. I think I can dig them up and re-activate them. I can put them around the supplies so no one can touch them." My eyes widen, could he really manage that? I've never seen the mines the gamemakers set used as weapons. Cato looks taken aback as well. He turns to us and gets my nod of approval as well as Marvel's.

"Very well." He tells the boy, "Looks like we won't be killing you." I finish Cato's sentence in my head:

"_yet."_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be fantastic as always! Also let me know how you like the new layout, Miss-Amphitrite helped me out with it! Hopefully the dialogue will be easier to follow now.<em><br>_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! I have so much fun writing this and you all make it even more fun! This is a bit of a filler chapter, but the next few are guaranteed to be filled with excitement and Clato moments!**

* * *

><p>We leave District 3 with a spear in case any other tributes try to steal supplies from us while he is the only one at camp and tell him we expect to see progress when we return. Cato then distributes items that will help us to see in the dark before we head off. The pecking order is made clear as he hands me a pair of night-vision goggles, keeping a pair for himself, gives Marvel and Odessaly flashlights and leaves Glimmer and Lover Boy with the torches. Glimmer looks far from pleased, but is smart enough to keep her mouth shut.<p>

We first take a look at what lies on the far side of the arena, sloping down. As we approach the area, we see it is a large field of tall grass and other plants. I'm not sure why, but there's an eerie feel to the place, something that just doesn't feel right. I know that one of the most important things to do in the games is to trust your instincts and honestly, I feel like it would be best to just steer clear of that area. Cato seems to sense it as well, as he says that he doubts any tributes would be hiding there and turns us around to hunt in the woods.

It's not until about 3:00 in the morning that we first get an idea about the location of any other tributes. It's then that Odessaly sees the promising swirls of smoke rising quite a distance away from us. It's way too early in the games for this to be a trap, no the fire is surely made by some dumb tribute trying to keep warm. We head out in the general direction and make a deal that whoever sees the tribute first gets to kill him or her. Just before sunrise, Cato calls out that he sees someone. We break into a run and gather around the girl to see Cato make the kill. He kicks her awake and laughs as she pleas. He slashes her with his sword in the chest and the others join him in laughter as she screams. And even though in the back of my mind I know this is wrong and I can see how truly cruel this is, I find myself laughing most of all.

"12 down and 11 to go!" I call out and the others let out appreciative hoots. Cato checks her for supplies, but she only has a box of crackers and some rope. We add it to our packs anyway but grumble about not getting anything better.

"Better clear out so they can get the body before it starts stinking." Cato says. We continue on, congratulating Cato on his kill, before Glimmer stops in front of a stand of willow trees.

"Shouldn't we have heard a canon by now?" Glimmer asks. We all stop and consider this.

"I'd say yes. Nothing to prevent them from going in immediately." I respond. I wonder why the Gamemakers haven't set the canon off yet. She was certainly dead.

"Unless she isn't dead." Marvel says. Oh please, I'm sure she is. Marvel is probably just upset he didn't see her first.

"She's dead. I stuck her myself." Cato defends.

"Then where's the canon?" Marvel challenges. Odessaly speaks up now,

"Someone should go back. Make sure the job's done."

"Yeah we don't want to have to track her down twice." Glimmer states. I can see Cato's anger rising now as he spits out,

"I said she's dead!" Marvel, Glimmer and Odessaly all team up against Cato and I, insisting that we need to go back and finish her.

"We're not that far away, just go check, Cato!" Odessaly says. I turn to face her,

"Did you see where Cato got her? She's dead. And even if she isn't yet, she will be in a minute. He got her square in the chest!"

"Let's just check." Marvel yells.

"No, we are moving on. I said she's dead!" Cato repeats, angrily.

"We're wasting time! I'll go finish her and let's move on." Lover Boy says. I raise my eyebrows, that's one of the only things I've ever heard him say.

"Go on then, Lover Boy, see for yourself." Cato says. Even though he did save Cato earlier today, I'm finding it hard to think of reasons to keep Lover Boy around.

"Why don't we just kill him now and get it over with?" I say, expressing my feelings.

"Let him tag along. What's the harm? And he's handy with that knife." Odessaly responds.

"Besides, he's our best chance of finding her." Marvel adds. Well that is true. We should question him about her later today.

"Why?" Glimmer asks, "You think she bought into that sappy romance stuff?" I consider this,

"She might have. Seemed pretty simple-minded to me." I tell Glimmer and feel the need to add, "Every time I think about her spinning around in that dress, I want to puke." And I do feel nauseous, but probably for other reasons...

"Wish we knew how she got that 11." Odessaly sighs.

"Bet you Lover boy knows." I say. And I'm pretty sure he does. I mean he proclaimed his love (however real) for her in front of all of Panem. Surely he at least knows her talents.

We hear Peeta's heavy footsteps returning and fall silent.

"Was she dead?" Cato asks. I realize he was absent from our conversation about Lover Boy, presumably upset that Peeta had to go back and kill the girl.

"No. But she is now." Peeta responds and sure enough a canon fires a second later. "Ready to move on?" He asks. Cato nods and lead us forward at a run. Yes, he is definitely upset about the kill he lost to Lover Boy. I know Cato likes to run when he's mad and right now we are going full speed. Cato doesn't slow down for nearly 20 minutes and once he finally does, it's only because Lover Boy and Glimmer were unable to keep up with the pace. Not going to lie, I was quite relieved when Glimmer yelled out for him to slow down. I was having a hard time running beside Cato and was glad for the break. All panting, we continue on, walking though. The sun has come up and we don't see any signs of other tributes. As we are trudging through the never-ending forrest, I decide to use the opportunity to ask Lover Boy about his district partner. I slow down so that I am walking in the back of the pack now, beside Peeta.

"Hey Lover Boy, I've got some questions for you." He looks a bit surprised at being addressed.

"Yes?" He replies, a bit hesitant.

"So, your girlfriend, what's her deal? How did she manage to get an 11? Seemed to me during training that she wasn't good at anything."

"She was hiding her skills." Peeta answers. "Our mentor told us both not to reveal anything until our private sessions."

"So what's her special skill?" I wonder if he will avoid the question to try to protect her, or if he will sell her out. I figure that if he tells me then his little confession of love was all an act. Cato would never reveal information like that if our positions were switched.

"Hand-to-hand combat." Peeta states, "She's really good at wrestling. She won a contest back in our district. If she has a knife or any similar weapon she can take anyone out." Damn it! She does have a knife and I'm the one that 'gave' it to her. Well that's interesting enough. It actually works in my favor. If her specialty is wrestling, I can take her out with my knives before she can get close enough to touch me.

"Oh," I respond to Peeta, "And do you have any idea where she might be?"

"No." He says, "Although our mentor said that tall grasses are usually a good place to hide, so she could be down in that valley." I study his face and believe him for some reason. Maybe he never cared about his district partner, or maybe he figures if he tells me everything he knows that I'll spare him his life for a little while longer. Either way, I just gained some valuable information. I'll have to tell Cato as soon as I can.

We spend the next two days on the move. We walk the length of the entire forest without seeing any tributes. We've been sleeping during the day and hunting at night, but when we reach our camp by the lake at nightfall, we are too tired to do anything else but collapse in our tents. I'm a bit disappointed that we didn't find any other tributes to get rid of, but I'm ready for some quality sleeping, without having to be woken up for guard shifts. No one would dare attack us in our own camp. Besides, they probably would assume that one of us was up, keeping watch. However, after laying down for about 10 minutes, I realize how cold it is. We had been on the move at night, sweating. I had no idea it was this freezing. Teeth chattering, I pull my sleeping bag up to my neck, in an attempt to make myself warmer. My sleeping bag is made out of a thin material, practically useless at this temperature. I can feel my whole body shaking now, but I try to clench my muscles and suck it up.

"Clove." I hear Cato say groggily, "Stop shaking, you're making too much noise. I can't sleep."

"It's cold Cato." I reply, trying to keep my temper in check. "I don't have multiple layers of blankets like you do."

"I see where this is going." Cato replies, sounding arrogant for some reason, "You just want me to take pity on you and ask you to come and snuggle with me." Oh Cato, always teasing even at a time like this and in front of the entire country. "Just admit it, you want to join me." he says. I try to sound disgusted with his cockiness and his offer as I respond,

"If I admit it will you just let me get under the blankets?"

"Yes." he says.

"Ok fine, whatever. You're right, I was only pretending to be cold so I could sleep next to you and your manly body."

"There Clove, I knew you would admit that you thought I was sexy."

"Don't push it." I say, trying to keep my face looking annoyed, while really enjoying the banter. Glad not only to get warm, but for a chance to sleep next to Cato, I eagerly get out of my sleeping bag and bring it over next to Cato. He lifts up his half-dozen blankets and I get under them. Maybe we should shift our schedule and sleep at night when I have an excuse to be so close to him. I've missed having Cato's body pressed against mine at night, I had gotten used to it over the previous week.

Under the pile of blankets, where no cameras can see, Cato puts his arm around me and I put my hand on top of his. It's funny how just this small physical contact makes me instantly feel safer and more sure. While I know my death is soon approaching, it feels nice to be right here at this moment. I sincerely wish that we didn't have to keep our romance a secret. It's so hard to be this close to Cato and have to act like strangers. I long for the freedom we had in District 2. The superiority we felt over the others at the gym and at school. And while no one back home knew about us being together, when we were alone we could do whatever we wanted. There was no cameras recording our every move back in District 2. I reminisce about the better times before I feel my eyelids begin to feel heavy. I fall asleep easily to the rhythm of Cato's hand stroking my side and stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be wonderful! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for reading everyone! Also a special thanks to all who submit reviews, I love knowing what others think about my writing and always enjoy hearing your opinions, suggestions, compliments, and input. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it was one that I had quite a bit of fun writing.**

* * *

><p>I'm on a boat in the middle of the ocean, I can feel the spray of the water on my face, my hair getting damp with the mist. Nothing but the waves and the sky as far as the eye can see and the rocking of the boat back and forth, back and forth- until, shit, seasickness. I wake up to my stomach churning and bolt out of the tent before I end up puking all over Cato or the precious blankets. I make it to the edge of the woods before I can't hold it in any longer and throw up at the side of a tree. Oh God, I really hope none of the careers heard me get up and leave. I feel like complete shit. I lean up against a tall tree to regain my composure. I'm beginning to think that I lucked out and no one noticed me leave, when I hear Cato's voice calling out for me back at camp. Well that surely woke everyone else up. I quickly use my boots to cover up my vomit with some dirt before heading a bit deeper into the woods, away from my sick.<p>

"Clove!" I hear Cato's voice closer now and can tell he's panicked. He spots me and comes running towards me, sword drawn.

"What happened? You just ran out of the tent?"

"I thought I saw another tribute." I lie, "I ran into the woods to investigate." Cato surveys the area, sword leading his actions.

"Did you see anything in here?" He asks.

"No, although I did hear some rustling over there." I say, pointing deeper into the woods in an attempt to make my lie believable. Cato jogs over to the area I was referring to and the imaginary sounds. He's busy scanning the area when I feel another wave of nausea come over me. I turn and try to hide behind a tree, out of Cato's view, as my stomach turns inside out for a second time. I'm not as lucky this time and Cato sees me.

"Clove!" He says, sounding alarmed and concerned. I find myself falling to my knees as he runs towards me. He never makes it though as a wall of fire springs up between us. I scramble backwards to avoid the flames and cry out Cato's name. Suddenly fears of Cato becoming suspicious that I am pregnant are the least of my worries. I hear him call out my name in return and I at least know that he's ok.

"What the hell?" I hear Marvel's voice from behind me and see that the rest of the pack have made their way into the woods as well. I quickly turn my head to the right and left, searching for a break in the fire but see none. It's alright though. Even if I can't get to Cato right now, he's fine.

"Clove." He calls out again, "Is everyone fine?"

"Yes." I holler back, "Are you hurt?"

"No." I hear him respond, "But we need to-" His answer is cut off as I hear a large cracking noise followed by an echoing thud as a tree falls to the ground, shaking the earth.

"CATO!" I yell, but there's no answer. Frantic, I turn to my allies.

"Guys, we have to save him. What can we do?" I see Glimmer and Marvel exchange glances.

"Clove, he's as good as dead." Glimmer says, "Look, everything around him is on fire. If the tree falling didn't crush him, he'll surely burn to death." I turn to Odessaly, not wanting to believe Glimmer.

"Come on Clove, let's get out of here before there's no way to exit the woods."

"What?" I say, "You aren't even going to try to save him?" I find myself on the verge of tears now and it's hard to think rationally.

"He's the toughest competition on the games." Marvel says. "It's best if we can get rid of him now. We won't have to worry about fighting him later."

I can't believe what they are saying. Some Allies. The fire around us is growing larger and we are all finding it harder to breathe.

"Let's get out of here." Odessaly says and she turns and runs back in the direction of our camp with Marvel, Glimmer, and Lover Boy behind her. No. I can't leave. I'd rather die right here with Cato then just abandon him. I put my jacket over my mouth and nose so I can breathe better and run up and down the length of the wall of fire keeping me from Cato. At least I haven't heard a canon yet. He's still alive, but for how long?

And then I see my chance. A gap in the flames appears off to my right. I brace myself, knowing the fire will undoubtedly scorch me, then jump through. I let out a yelp as the fire licks my right shoulder and left thigh. I get on the ground and roll to put out my flaming clothes before getting to my feet to look for Cato. I see him on the ground 15 feet away from me. One of the larger branches on the tree had knocked him over as the tree had fallen. There were branches on top of his stomach and upper body, one big one must have hit his head and caused him to loose consciousness. I run over to him and put my head on his chest, listening for a heart beat. I feel the promising beat of his heart and thank God that he is still alive. Coughing from the smoke, I use all the strength I have to roll him out from under the branches. I finally get him dislodged and look around for a way to get him to safety.

To my right I see the fire is dying down. Not only that, but there is also a stream. I lift Cato's torso up and drag him over to the water. When I manage to complete the task, relief washes over me, but the feeling is short lived as I see hoe badly Cato is burned. The whole left side of his face is blistered and his back is a charred red. He's still unconscious as well. I know that I only have one option to try to save his life. I don't want to leave him alone in the forest, but I have to. I run back to our camp and frantically search through the supplies for burn medicine. I find a first aid kit and look inside, only to be discouraged as I find nothing of use. I dig deeper into our pile of medical supplies before I finally lay eyes on a jar of burn ointment. I snatch it up in my hands and sprint back to the stream I left Cato propped up in.

With shaking hands, I take the lid off and quickly slather the cream on Cato's face and back. I automatically see some improvement as the Capitol medicine works its magic. I then prop open Cato's mouth and try to get him to drink some water. It doesn't work obviously, since he's unconscious, but in my hysteria it seemed smart. I collapse in the stream as I realize my efforts were probably futile. He doesn't seem to be improving. I hadn't been quick enough. I put my arms around him and place my head on his chest, letting the tears fall. He's gone. My plan to get him out of the games alive had failed. I could never live with myself after this. Maybe Marvel or some other tribute would show up right now and take me out of my misery.

I grip the locket Cato gave me tightly in my hand and somehow through my tears, anger and confusion, I am able to put my thoughts together. I look down at my locket as realization washes over me, the gamemakers had known about Cato and I all along. All the tribute's tokens must be cleared by the board. Surely they put two and two together when they saw my locket with the picture of Cato and me and Cato's heart-shaped rock with our names written on it. And if the gamemakers knew, all of Panem knew. I remember during past games the announcers would do segments on all the tribute's tokens during the slow moments. Not only had I lost Cato, but I hadn't been able to be myself with him during our last days together. We had been trying to hide what all of Panem already knew. It was all my fault he was dying too. This whole situation was all my fault. I had pointed him deeper into the woods, knowing there wasn't anybody there. We wouldn't have gotten separated if I had just told him the truth. Looking back, all this was avoidable and I take all the blame.

I do question the timing and location of the fire, though, It happened at one of the only moments that Cato and I were apart. Then, wasn't I only able to reach him after the other careers had left? Had the gamemakers planned the whole thing? Surely they had. They wanted to see my reaction to Cato being put in harm's way and then they wanted me to rescue him, but only when we were alone. Their plan was flawed though, as Cato and I would clearly not be reunited after the fire. All I can manage to do is cry, holding onto Cato, not wanting him to die and not allowing the hoovercraft to pick him up when the time comes. As I lay there I feel something hit my back lightly. I turn to my left and see a parachute. I try not to get my hopes up as I open the package, praying for something to save Cato. To my frustration, I see only a bag of bath salts, not medicine. What could I possibly do with these? I examine them and conclude that they are not bath salts, but some other unknown substance. Am I supposed to feed these to Cato? I sniff them to see if they seem edible and am overcome by the strong scent. Then, I realize what these are, they're smelling salts.

I shove them under Cato's nose and hold my breath, waiting for something, anything to happen. His eyelashes flutter and by some miracle his eyes open. I let out a sigh of relief that is more like a sob. Cato brings his hand up to his head which is no doubt in pain and winces as he touches where the branch must have hit him.

"Clove." His voice is weak and sounds a bit like a croak, "You're ok." I find myself smiling through my tears, he was on the brink of death and is concerned for my well-being.

"Cato." I manage to choke out, "What kind of medicine do you need? I can run and get painkillers." Cato points to the burn medicine and I apply a second coat which makes his injuries seem far less frighting.

"Do you want me to go get some medicine for your head?" I ask him, more composed (at least I've stopped sobbing, although I can't seem to stop the flow of tears down my face). He nods and I run back to the camp and grab the largest first aid kit there. When I return I give Cato three pills and hand him my canteen so he can swallow them. Cato is definitely improving and he reaches a large hand out to wipe away my tears.

"I thought you were dead." I say, and he feebly responds,

"Not today," with a slight smile. I get onto my knees and lean in towards him for a hug. I wrap my arms around him and close my eyes, thanking God over and over for keeping him alive. No longer concerned about the reactions of the audience or gamemakers, I pull out of the hug a bit and draw his face towards me. Without thinking I find myself kissing him. And while a thousand thoughts should be flying through my head (i.e. relief that he's alive, how the viewers will react, whether or not our alliance members were near) all I could think about was the feel of his lips on mine. It felt so right and Cato never questioned it for a second. He must have been fed up with out pretend indifference as well, or maybe he just trusts that I know what I'm doing and must have thought it through.

I feel Cato wince against my lips as I grip his back and quickly detach myself from him. As he helps himself to another two pills, I can't help but feel so thankful that we can now face the games together.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone liked it! I'm glad that I can finally write them as a couple again! I would really appreciate it if you could submit a review, even a short one always makes my day and helps me to be motivated to write the next chapter!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone, I just wanted to thank you all for reading and reviewing! I love all of your kind comments and try to reply to all of them. I have some exciting news to share as well. On tumblr there are awards for different hunger game blogs (thgafta) and I was nominated for best fanfiction! If anyone knows about that, has a tumblr, and likes this fanfiction, vote for me (my blog is catokneelsbesideclove) I was so excited to be nominated! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>I tell Cato about the others in our pack fleeing and leaving him to die and Cato is rightfully angry about it.<p>

"I'll just have to walk into camp and re-claim my dominance. I can't let them know this injured me." The task of getting Cato to his feet is no small one however and he has trouble walking even a few steps. I can see he's frustrated since he wants to just run into camp and threaten everyone. As I'm helping Cato regain his usual strut, he stops, a thought dawning on him.

"You stayed." He says.

"What?" I ask, a bit confused.

"The other careers all ran for it, but you stayed for me. You saved me." I'm a bit taken aback. Did Cato really think that I would have saved myself and let him die?

"Of course." I tell him, "I wasn't going to let you die because of a fire, of all things." If Cato does end up dying, I know he'll want it to be in some epic battle, not slowly being scorched to death. After a short pause I add, "If I hadn't been able to get past the the fire to reach you, I would have stayed right there and died." Cato's expression turns to a fiery one as he scolds me.

"Clove, don't do it again. If something like that happens again, you leave me and save yourself, got it? That's the way I would want it." Oh gosh, the whole argument of who's going to come out of these games has returned. I remember my plan to make him believe that I've accepted his death.

"Ok." I agree, while silently thinking that I would stop at nothing in an attempt to rescue him if the situation presented itself.

Cato's walking has improved, but when he attempts to pick up a jog, his body is unable to keep him upright, so he grabs onto my shoulder to steady himself. A pained noise escapes my lips and Cato retracts his hand. His eyes go to my shoulder and he pushes back the singed sleeve.

"Why didn't you treat yourself?" He asks.

"I forgot about it, what with you practically dying."

"Is that the only place you got burned?" I have to think for a moment before I realize the dull pain in my left thigh as well.

"My leg too." I say, "That's it though." Cato hobbles over to where I left the burn medicine and scoops it up in his hand. He returns to where I am standing and rubs the medicine on my shoulder. The cooling sensation feels a bit tingly at first, but once it stops, my shoulder feels infinitely better. I take off my pants and Cato tends to the burn on my thigh. How nice it is to be free of the 'just friends' illusion we had been playing for the past three days. No way he would have been able to put ointment on my shoulder and thigh for me. Even just the little things like this seem so much better now that our secret is out. However, I still have some reservations.

"I don't think we should let the other tributes know." I tell him and he agrees. We both know that they could use our relationship against us if they knew. They could easily lure us into a trap by harming one of us or putting the other danger. Cato says he feels well enough to head back to camp, so we gather our weapons and medical supplies and begin to walk towards the lake. In the silence of our walk, Cato must have had some time to think back on the day's events as he says,

"Wait. Clove, are you alright? You threw up earlier. Is everything fine?" Ugh, I knew he would probably remember at some point.

"Yeah," I say, "I feel a lot better. I think it was the jerky." Then I silently reprimand myself. Why did I say jerky? It was the only food I could think of, but still. It was also the only food I really enjoyed from the Cornucopia and now Cato certainly won't allow me to eat it. Luckily I have some stashed away in my bag back at camp. Perhaps I can sneak some while Cato's asleep. Sure enough, Cato says,

"Well, we'll have to tell the others to steer clear of it... Or maybe we shouldn't and just let them eat it and get sick." he laughs. Yes, they would deserve that for abandoning Cato, if only the jerky really was poisonous.

As we approach the camp, I am happy to see that the others are searching through the first aid supplies. Cato pockets the burn medicine so they can't have any. All four of them are burned, worse then I was, in fact. Odessaly must have lead them into another fire when they fled. Serves them right. Glimmer spots Cato and me first and looks shocked. She nudges Marvel who turns and sees us, mouth hanging open. Neither looks very happy about seeing us, they must have been hoping that we died. When we get closer to them Marvel says,

"Cato, Clove, you're back. Good, we were just-" but he's cut off as Cato grabs his arm (right on top of a burn) and pushes him to the ground, managing to knock Odessaly over in the process.

"We're going hunting, now." Cato orders. Glimmer lets out an audible groan that I quite agree with. Surely the gamemakers have had enough fun for the day and will let us sleep. Odessaly asks if we can wait until they've treated their injuries but Cato declines her request.

"Come one." He says, "Think about everyone hiding in the woods, they would have been affected by the fire too, they are probably all in one area, just waiting to be picked off. Let's not waste time. We're going now." Cato then heads over to District 3 to yell at him to hurry up on the protecting of the supplies. Marvel, Glimmer, Odessaly and Peeta reluctantly get their packs and weapons. I crawl into my tent and grab some more knives that I situate in my jacket, as well as get the night-vision glasses and store them in my pack, just in case we end up hunting after dark. Cato's still busy yelling at the others, so I grab him another sword and gather with the alliance outside. We go to the edge of the forest and start combing the woods. As night falls, I'm beginning to wonder if any tributes have even hidden in this area, when Cato spots someone sitting in a pond, asleep.

"It's her." He says, and yes, there she is, the girl on fire had gotten burned. Cato breaks out into a run and we all follow suit. As we get closer she wakes up, hearing our approach. I have to give her credit, she picks up her bag and starts running in an instant, she's quick too. So much for Peeta thinking she would hide in the grass. As we run, I look over at Lover Boy, wondering how he will react. His face is void of emotion and he seems to be watching the ground as he runs, not zeroing in on his district partner. We run through the trees panting and coughing as we are still suffering from the side effects of smoke inhalation. I lose sight of her for a moment, but Cato calls out that she took a left turn. I find her again, just in time to see her scurry up a tree. What an idiot. She was fast, if I was her I would have tried to outrun us. Instead she decided to get herself trapped in a tree. We gather at the base of the tree and I find myself smirking up at her, _gotcha, _I think. Finally the girl that so angered Cato, will be 's about 20 feet up in the tree, I wonder if I will be able to get a clear throw at her with my knives. No, Cato will surely want to be the one who finishes her. She smiles down at us, shit, is this a trap? Does she have the ability to kill us? No, she would have done so already of that was the case.

"How's everything with you?" She calls down to us, cheerfully. I'm a bit taken aback as are the others, and we allow Cato to answer back, everyone knows this is his kill.

"Well enough." He says, "Yourself?"

"It's been a bit warm for my taste" She replies. How is she so calm? We're about to murder her.

"The air's better up here." She continues, "Why don't you come up?"

"Think I will." Cato replies to her. I had seen this coming. I'm sure he could reach her if she stays put, but I have a feeling she's good at climbing and will scale the tree to get up higher.

"Here, take this, Cato." Glimmer says, offering her bow and arrows. Seriously? Are Cato and I the only two in this game with any common sense? Cato does not do archery. If he did, Glimmer would be weaponless right now.

"No." Cato pushes the bow away, annoyed. "I'll do better with my sword." he sneers, obviously thinking along the same lines as I am. Cato hoists himself into the tree and starts to climb after the girl who scored an 11. As I suspected, she scurries higher up in the tree. There's no way Cato can climb that high. I think about telling Cato to forget it, that he'll never reach her, but I decide against it. He wouldn't listen to me. He never backs down from a challenge. Sure enough there's a crack of a branch and Cato falls none to gracefully from the tree. He hits the ground hard and I'm a bit panicked for a second before he stands up and starts muttering his choice swear words. Glimmer had the poor judgement to laugh at him as he fell, so he turned to her now,

"Glimmer, if you think it's so funny, why don't you go up there and get her?" I glance upwards and see that she's 80 feet in the air. There's no way Glimmer can make it that high. Cato must know that as well and is hoping that she will fall to her death. God, it would be nice to get rid of her. She puts her bow over her shoulder and begins to make her way up the tree. She's about 50 feet up when she stops, hearing a branch begin to crack. I watch as Glimmer loads an arrow and shoots it at the fire girl. Oh God, she's terrible. I could do better with a bow and arrow then she could and they are one of my worst set of weapons! The girl grabs the arrow and waves it over her head, teasing us as Glimmer makes her way back down the tree. After getting mad at Glimmer for having such terrible aim, Cato suggests that Odessaly go up there, but she refuses, saying she's afraid of heights. What a wimp.

"Why doesn't Clove go up there?" Marvel asks. Like hell I'm gonna do that.

"Why don't you go up?" I spit back at him.

"I can't climb with a spear." he says, rationally. "But Clove, you keep your knives in your jacket, you could easily make it up there and throw one at her." He's right of course, but I don't want to risk the knife missing or hitting another branch and falling back down on me. Also, I really don't want to let her get ahold of another knife. Peeta has had enough of our arguing and says harshly,

"Oh let her stay up there. It's not like she's going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning." It is getting dark out and he's right. It's not like she could escape. Marvel lights his torch and we set up for the night. Cato and I take the first guard shift and talk about ways that we could kill her when the morning comes. I'm guessing it's about 2:00 AM when Cato is too tired to stay up any longer and wakes Glimmer to take the next watch. Relieved that I can finally go to sleep after the eventful day, I move my sleeping bag closer to Cato and fall asleep almost immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I would love to get any kind of feedback so please review. Also, you do not need to have an account on fanfiction to review this story, I have it set so that anonymous reviews are allowed. Thanks in advance!<strong> 


	21. Chapter 21

**So is everyone getting excited about the movie? Of course you are! So I have to say everyone looked stunning at the premiere oh my goodness. A big thank you to all who have sent me reviews or messages, I really appreciate it. So you will have to tell me, what do you guys think about Glimmer and Cato being flirty in the movie? I for one am not happy (obviously I mean I ship Clato so hard I write fanfiction). I also just wanted to say that I have received two anonymous reviews saying that I write like Suzanne Collins (which is completely wrong, she is a goddess) but I just wanted to say thank you so much. I literally squeak when I read reviews like that, it means so much to me! So without farther ado, here is the next chapter:**

* * *

><p>"Crack!" I awake, hearing the noise of a branch snapping in the tree above where I am sleeping. Being in the games has put me on high alert and I stir now at the slightest noise. "THUD!" My eyes fly open and I see a tracker jacker nest break open to my right. I jump out of my sleeping bag and shake Cato awake. Odessaly is also awake and screams as she is closest to the nest and was just stung. Cato is on his feet now.<p>

"To the lake!" He hollers, then takes off running. I follow not bothering to grab anything, and sprint away from the nest, the tracker jackers, and the screams of Odessaly and Glimmer. I hear glimmer call out for someone to help her, but Marvel, Peeta, Cato and I continue running, not bothering to glance back. I feel a sharp pain in the middle of my back and know a tracker jacker has stung me. I have to run faster, get to the lake. I try to push harder and pick up my speed. Cato is yards ahead of me now, this never happened before I was pregnant. I used to always be able to keep up with him. I even beat Cato at racing a few times. I continue running as fast as my body will allow, the trees are thinning now, I'm almost clear of the woods. Yes, I can see the lake ahead of me. I don't dare to look behind me, the humming and buzzing noises of the insects are enough to keep pushing me forward. As I finally exit the woods and continue sprinting across the hard ground where the bloodbath occurred, I see Cato turn back, looking for me. He turns right around and begins running towards me.

"No, keep going!" I yell at him, but he continues on his path. Just as he reaches me I feel another sting, on my right elbow this time. Cato grabs my hand and pulls me forward at a faster pace. As he does, a tracker jacker stings his left cheek, just below his eye. Damn it, Cato did not need to get himself stung in an attempt to aid me. I'm glad he came back to get me though, as we get closer to the lake. I find myself stumbling now, my mind foggy. Cato literally drags me the rest of the distance to the water. Arm around me, he dives into the lake and I hold my breath, submerging myself completely. I stay under as long as I can, then emerge, sputtering. Cato surfaces a few seconds after I do and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Clove, listen to me." I try to concentrate on his words as my vision spins, "I'm going back to make sure District 12 is dead." I notice that Peeta is already running back to the site of the tracker jacker attack. In the confusion I hadn't thought about what had occurred. That bitch must have dropped the nest on top of us. God, I hope she was stung to death. I feel Cato's hand on my cheek now as he turns my head so I'm facing him again. Right, I need to listen to his plan.

"Focus, Clove. Get back to the base camp, get in our tent, make sure you have your knives." Oh please, even in the utter chaos that had just ensued, I kept a hold of at least seven knives.

"Got it?" Cato says.

"Yes." I reply, then Cato takes off running back to the woods.

All around me I see glitter as I pull myself out of the lake and begin to make my way back to camp. I hear a canon fire, was that a career? Green feathers float down from the sky above me and turn to confetti. I know I need to reach the tent before the hallucinations become too much for me to handle. While it seems the visions are not that bad, the venom affects me in a different way, I'm disoriented and weakened. Another canon fires as I fall to my hands and knees and crawl the rest of the way to camp. I'm just outside the mouth of the tent when I collapse to the ground. I know it's only a step away, but I can't find the strength to get inside. I close my eyes in an attempt to make the world stop spinning, but open them immediately as I feel nauseous keeping them shut. The grass around me turns to waves as vibrations of an approaching tribute's footsteps come closer to where I am laying. I grab out a knife and lift me head to see who is coming my way. It's Cato. I feel his hands close around me as he picks me up and carries me into the tent. He sets me down and puts one of the remaining blankets over me, before grabbing one for himself and laying down. I'm not sure whether or not I'm hallucinating, but I think I see blood on his arm.

"Clove," he says, "Are you ok? You couldn't run as quick as normal and you weren't even able to make it to the tent." In my foggy mind, I ponder the question. Well, it's because I'm pregnant of course. He should know that, being the father and all. So, not thinking straight about what I am about to say, in my confused, half-insane state, I respond,

"It's because I'm pregnant, silly." Then I proceed to black out.

In the sea of nightmares that follow I wake up, relived to be free of the ugly images, before being dragged back to them countless times. Cato on fire. Cato crushed by the tree. Cato being killed by another tribute. Then my child getting taken away. My child getting reaped into the games. Dying in the games. I am being tortured as Cato is held captive. I drown 20 times in the dreams. Drowning: my one fear.

I wake up for good, alone in the tent now. I feel sore all over. I tentatively stretch my arms out and straighten my legs. I find it hard to sort out what is real and what is not. The glitter and feathers were certainly hallucinations, but it is hard to tell which visions really occurred and which ones were dreams brought on by the venom. Cato must be alive still. He had put me in the tent, hadn't he? Those visions were surely false. I look down at my elbow that had been stung and notice the stinger is no longer there. Cato must have removed it. Well, that at least confirms that he's still alive. I remember hearing Glimmer scream. Was that imagined or is she now dead? I vaguely remember two canons firing. Was one for Glimmer? Hopefully the other was the girl from District 12. If there is one thing I am sure of, it is that she is the reason I was stung. She caused the horrible nightmares. If she was not dead, I would make her pay dearly for her actions.

I am about to call out for Cato, when my mind stumbles upon another event. Sometime in my dazed state, I remember a conversation with Cato, in which I had told him I was pregnant. No. This must have been a hallucination. There was no way I would have let something like that slip. I don't even think I would have been capable of speaking at that time. It seems real for some reason though. I don't remember any dark edges which silhouetted the figures in my nightmares. At this point all I can do is hope that it was not real. Even if it really did happen, there is no way I can change it. I find my way to my feet and step unsteadily outside of the tent. God, I hope I imagined that. What would happen if Cato knew? And if I told him, then all of Panem would know that I am pregnant, too. With a deep breath, I walk to the campfire that Cato is tending to.

"Hey." I say when I'm directly behind him. Cato's head snaps around at the sound of my voice and he stands. He walks towards me and I throw my arms around him. He reciprocates and holds me in a tight embrace.

"So you finally woke up." He says, his voice teasing and familiar.

"How long have you been awake?" I ask him.

"I woke up early this morning." He responds, "It's just before dusk now."

"Who's dead?" I question.

"Glimmer and Odessaly." He answers. I nod. Can't say I'm not glad to see them go.

"Where's Marvel and Peeta?" I wonder. Cato's face darkens.

"Marvel is in his tent and Lover Boy is on his way out." I raise my eyebrows, urging Cato to continue. "He helped District 12 escape. I caught him telling her to run for it, so I cut him with my sword. Up high on his leg. If he doesn't bleed to death, he'll die of infection. Either way, we won't have to worry about him anymore, there's no way he can walk." So it seems like Lover boy really did care about his district partner. Enough to save her at the risk of his own life. I feel a bit of pity for him, dying to help his girl escape. She never even seemed to give him the time of day. I notice that Cato still has the stinger in his skin under his eye.

"Here, let me get rid of the stinger for you. Thanks for pulling mine out."

"Of course." Cato says, "You just had the two, right?"

"Yeah. You just have the one on your face?" Cato nods then clenches his jaw as I reach up and pull out the stinger. He winces a bit as it's hard to get the thing out of his skin.

"Did you have nightmares?" He asks me once I get rid of the tracker jacker stinger.

"Yes." I say, "They were awful. I saw you and I both die a dozen different times. I was so relieved when they ended. Were yours bad?" Cato nods.

"I had the same one over and over. I was tied to a tree and forced to watch as a man tortured and killed you. Then once you were dead, he would slit my throat. It must have happened 20 times."

"I hope we never get stung by tracker jackers again." I say. Cato is silent for a few moments before addressing me again.

"Clove, I need to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Before I passed out, I remember you and I had a conversation. Only, I'm not sure whether or not it's real. I picked you up and put you in the tent then asked you why you were so slow. You told me it was because you were pregnant. I'm sorry but I have to ask. Did that really happen? Are you pregnant?"

I weigh my options. Cato isn't sure whether or not he imagined it. I could just tell him the truth, but my doing so I know he would try to protect me to an extreme extent for the rest of the games and most likely wind up getting himself killed. I could lie, but I'm sure he would see through it. No matter what, he'll figure it out. I can just tell from his expression that Cato knows I'm pregnant. Either he doesn't ant to believe it, or he wants me to tell him while both of us are in full capacity of our mental abilities. I shouldn't lie, I would feel terrible about it if he were to die, but I'm planning on him winning. It would be easier for him if he didn't know about the baby. So, with my mind torn and only a second to decide what to say, I find myself shaking my head,

"No." I say. "I'm not."

"Clove..." He starts.

"I said I'm not." and I look him straight in the eye.

"But you've been slower, weaker. You threw up the other day. Clove, you have to tell me the truth."

"Cato, I'm not pregnant. I'm probably just weaker because we have been rationing our food. You know I can't function when I don't eat. And I told you before, that was just food poisoning from the beef jerky. They're just coincidences."

"And the discussion we had?"

"That never happened. I'm not sure why you had a hallucination about that. you drew conclusions way too fast."

"I remember talking though..." Cato says, although he doesn't sound as sure as he did before. Hopefully I convinced him.

"You just asked me if I was ok and I told you to hold me. That's all that happened, really."

"Ok." Cato says before Marvel comes out of his tent and breaks up our conversation, which ended anyway. I hope that Cato believes me. But even as I sort through the supplies in search of medicine for our stings, I see Cato glancing over at me. Sometimes looking at my face to check if I;m alright, and other times his eyes trail down towards my stomach. While I will continue to deny it, it's too late, Cato knows.

* * *

><p><strong>So let me know how you liked it? Hopefully everyone enjoyed it. I have been getting lots of comments about you wanting Cato to know about the pregnancy and now he (kinda) does. Reviews would as always be splendid!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**First chapter since the movie! Let me know what you though. Clearly, I wanted more Clato! Well anyway thanks to all who read and review, I love you all! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Gotcha." I whisper and tap Cato on the shoulder, pointing straight ahead. There in a small cave is the District 10 boy, the one with a limp. Thank god we finally have the chance to finish him off. He's been alive too long as it is. I for one, feel embarrassed that we weren't able to kill him sooner.<p>

It was Cato's idea to go hunting tonight. We need a kill, neither of us have got one since the bloodbath, we need to step up our game. After Marvel and the District 3 boy had fallen asleep we grabbed our night-vision glasses, weapons, and went into the woods. We also want to show the other tributes that we're back and ready to get the games going at a faster pace. That and we don't want the gamemakers to decide we are disposable and set muttations on us. Ok, so maybe we had also left camp to be alone and hook-up a few times, but we were first and foremost on a hunt.

"I'll rock, paper, scissors you for the honors." I tell Cato.

"Why don't we take care of him together?" Cato offers. I accept and we sneak closer to the cave. He takes the right and I get the left. Cato gives the signal and we rush the cave at the same time. The boy wakes up with a start and I watch with glee as his initial panic turns to dread. He knows he's done for and he probably suspects that his end will not be quick. No, no. There will be no quick slitting of the throat. Cato and I like to play with our food before we eat it and we haven't had a chance to do so yet in the games. I pounce on him, pinning his shoulders down with my knees. I doubt he has any weapons, but now he would be unable to reach for them if he did.

"Hello there." I smile down at him. To his credit he doesn't respond, instead he looks me right in the eye. Oh, he's one of those tributes. I always laughed at them when watching the games on tv. The tributes who don't have any way to defend themselves so they try to be brave in the face of death. Well, that never lasts long. The fun part is seeing how long it takes to break them.

"Cato, would you like to start the show?" I ask, grinning manically down at the boy.

"No, you can go ahead, ladies first." I reach into my jacket and grab a nice, straight, long knife. I decide to start with his ear. I lift my weapon high above him and stab it straight through the cartilage. He remains silent. Please, like that was anything. All I did was give him a nice ear-piercing hole. I hear Cato move behind me and turn to see him slice off the boy's toes on his limp leg. Yes, Cato has a nice touch when it comes to these things. We continue taking turns. I get his torso and Cato the lower half. I turn to Cato in a triumphant smile as I am the one who finally breaks the boy. He had let out a scream when I stuck my knife clear through his cheek and into his mouth. The boy has given up completely, there is no light left in his eyes as Cato and I keep going. It is almost 30 minutes until we decide to give the final blow.

"On the count of 3." I say and we both raise our weapons up.

"1...2...3." I plunge my knife into his neck at the same time as Cato's sword punctures his heart. The canon fires instantaneously. We leave the cave so that the hovercraft can retrieve his body and head to a nearby stream to clean up. It had not been pretty and Cato and I both were covered in his blood. I wonder if I would ever get rid of it all. My hands were so covered that his blood would most likely remain under my finger nails until the day I die, which will be soon anyway. I wash the blood out of my hair and my clothes as if it is just laundry day back home. Cato is just standing in the stream, completely still. When he's in the zone, I'm sure Cato could torture and kill his own parents, but when the adrenaline of the kill is gone, he's shattered. I don't think the killing affected him, but rather the way we did it. Savoring the moment, betting on who could make him scream, who would perform a better show. I know Cato's a better person then I am. I don't feel the least bit sorry. We're in the games, it had to be done. I wash Cato off as he remains still as a statue, eyes focused off in the distance. Yes, Cato should be the one who wins this. There is no doubt in my mind. He at least has some good left in him. Who knows if I ever had any in me.

As Cato continues to stare at nothing, I remind myself again of why I need to die. First of all, I don't know what I would do without him. When I picture life without him, it's all dark, no light is left. I imagine myself alone in a house at Victor's Village. No friends, parents in another district. I would be miserable. But no, I wouldn't be alone. Which brings me to my second reason. If I were to live and have the baby it would be a disaster. Raising a child alone is no small task for a normal girl, but there is no way I could do it. I would be an awful mother, I'm far too sadistic. Earlier today Cato and I had a heart to heart and now I was washing blood off of us from our latest kill. I never even batted an eye. Yes, I would most certainly be the world's worst mother. Cato probably wouldn't make a bad father, though. When he wins the games, he won't have to kill anymore. He will be free to be the sweet (somewhat cocky) guy he is around me. I can see him now, living in Victor's Village in District 2, with a gorgeous wife and kids. He won't have any trouble finding a wife when he returns. I'm sure he'll be sad about me for a while, but once he's ready, girls will pile up in line. Even before the games many girls would attempt to flirt with him. There will be a line all the way to District 12 when he returns as victor.

Cato has snapped out of his trance. I don't think he even noticed that he had been staring off for some time.

"So that's one more we can cross off of our list." He says and gets out Odessaly's notebook to record our kill. Odessaly had left her token at camp, so after she died Cato claimed it as his own. It has come in handy. Whenever Cato and I want to discuss Marvel or the District 3 boy, we write notes back and forth in the notebook to ensure the other boys can't hear. For example, that's how we planned our little hunting excursion. Obviously they will know we left now, since the canon has most likely woken them up. But we got a kill, so they should just congratulate us on getting one step closer to the end. In fact, Cato and I had just narrowed it down to nine- one away from the final eight.

All cleaned up, Cato and I head back to our base camp hand in hand (that is until we get close to the cornucopia) then we are back to the whole "friends" act. God, I wish we could just kill Marvel and District 3- then we could stop pretending at camp. I suggest this to Cato but he says it's still too soon, we should wait until there are only two other tributes besides us four before we kill them. Personally, I just want to finish them now before they get around to slitting our throats while we sleep. But then again, with each kill we get closer to the end. Closer to splitting up. I get closer to my death. Suddenly, I find myself wishing that we had not killed the district 10 boy, that Glimmer and Odessaly were still alive. I just want more time to spend with Cato.

I've only just sat down at camp, next to Cato for a rest, when he's pointing back to the woods.

"A fire!" He shouts. I stand back up and grab my pack and all my knives. Marvel and Cato arm themselves as well.

"Should we bring District 3?" I ask Cato.

"Yes. He has no reason to stay at camp."

"But the supplies." Marvel says. Is he always trying to argue with us?

"God Marvel, just listen to Cato, he's coming!"

"But..." Marvel is interrupted by Cato.

"He's coming. We need him in the woods, and his job's done here anyway. No one can touch those supplies."

"What about Lover Boy?" Marvel questions.

"I keep telling you, forget about him. I know where I cut him. It's a miracle he hasn't bled to death yet. At any rate, he's in no shape to raid us." Why hasn't Peeta died yet? It's been a few days. I'm wondering if Cato had maybe been hallucinating at the time. Perhaps he had thought he wounded him worse then he really did.

"Come on." Cato says. He thrusts one of Marvel's spears into the hands of District 3 and we head off in the direction of the fire. As we enter the woods Cato says,

"When we find her, I kill her in my own way, and no one interferes." Yes, Cato was back in his killing zone. He has developed an unusual hatred for the District 12 girl. He must have had really bad nightmares because of the tracker jacker nest she dropped on us. I hope we find her, it will hopefully make Cato less stressed out and on edge constantly. We jog for an hour before we reach the fire, but there is no tribute there. Marvel spots smoke from a second fire and we head off.

"Do you think it's a trap?" I ask Cato.

"Yes." He says, but continues jogging on.

"So what, we're just going to walk into it?"

"That's the plan." He says. I lower my voice,

"At least make Marvel walk in front." We slow down and Cato tells Marvel to take the lead, which he naively does. A seconds later the earth below us shakes. I fall to my hands and knees as a deafening boom echos throughout the arena. Cato is the only one still on his feet.

"The fuck?" He shouts, and then I see it. A huge fire back at our camp. Someone had set off the mines. I turn to the District 3 boy, my ears ringing.

"Was that just one mine?" He gulps and doesn't respond. Yes, I'm fairly certain our entire pyramid of supplies was just blown to shards.

"Come on!" Cato yells and we sprint back to our camp. Was all our food gone? What about the sleeping bags and tents? Hopefully those at least were far enough away that they are still intact. I try to think of how much food I have in our tent. Do we even have any medical supplies left? Cato doesn't seem to want to believe that everything is gone. He runs ahead of the rest of us, looking determined. I try to remember if I heard a canon- surely whoever set the mines off was blown sky-high. Maybe the trap was just faulty. Cato seems to only pick up speed as he races back to camp. Trailing behind him, I watch as he barrels onto the plain and lays eyes on the ruins of our camp. All the supplies are charred, still smoking on the ground. Our tents, at least are unharmed, but I fear that nothing will be salvageable from the wreckage. To my side, Cato is having a full on temper tantrum. I'm too afraid to attempt to calm him down as he tears out his hair and beats the ground with his fists, yelling. He has really got to get himself under control. Before we approach the wreckage, District 3 throws stones at the ground surrounding what used to be the supplies.

"They all went off, it's safe to head over." He says shakily. Cato runs over and kicks over various containers, not bothering to see if there is anything worth saving. I have to be the sensible one and start combing through the debris, but find nothing salvageable.

"This is all your fault!" I turn to see Cato closing in on District 3.

"I thought you knew what you were doing, you useless piece of shit. Now we don't have anything left." The boy attempts to run away, but Cato catches him in a headlock. With one quick jerk of his hands, the boy from 3 falls to the ground, instantly dead. A canon fires, but Cato is still a wreck. I figure it has been long enough and attempt to calm him down. He grabs my hand and tries to drag me back into the woods to kill whoever did this, but in his rage, he isn't thinking straight.

"Cato, they're dead! Did you not see the explosion. We wouldn't have been able to hear a canon." I point to the sky, "Wait until tonight to go hunting. After we see who's dead in the anthem." Cato listens to me (thank God, I am way to exhausted to take off running again) and he, Marvel and I tensely wait in silence for the next few hours waiting for the anthem music to start blaring. District 3's picture is shown, then the boy from 10 Cato and I had killed early this morning. I hold my breath. Please let District 12 be dead. No. The seal reappears.

"Let's go." Cato growls. "It's that girl." He says and I'm not sure how he came to that conclusion, but somehow I know it was her too. Who had been lighting the fires, though? She must have an ally. Was it Lover Boy? Cato tosses me a pair of night-vision glasses and Marvel lights a torch out of a branch, seeing as his flashlight had been destroyed. Tonight we find that girl and kill her and her ally too. Determined, we stride back into the woods to hunt.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be fantastic! Thanks to everyone who has submitted ones already!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone! I'm posting this on a Friday instead of during the weekend because this is my birthday weekend and I will be super busy. I am turning 18! Of course, instead of having a raging party I will be having a tea party instead, I'm super cool. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for all your lovely reviews! I love reading and replying to them. You are the best readers I could ask for and you help keep me motivated with every kind comment!**

* * *

><p>Even being hot on the trail of District 12 can't keep me from being exhausted. I haven't slept in days and we have been constantly on the move. I find myself trailing behind the boys. Marvel had gotten sleep the night before and Cato was too angry to be tired- he handles not sleeping pretty well anyways. The lack of sleep combined with our food rationing and my pregnancy has left me weakened significantly. I keep hoping they will stop for a break, but they never do. We don't see any sign of District 12 so we scan the areas around the two fires that were set and happen upon a third one. Marvel suggests setting up a trap so we place a net in the upper branches of a tree (Cato let Marvel and I do the honors, seeing as his track record with trees wasn't very good). We continue traveling through the woods and I find myself becoming increasingly slower as the night goes on. Marvel thinks that I am out of ear shot and turns to Cato to discuss me.<p>

"What do you say we ditch Clove? She's only holding us back. We could either leave her or just kill her now." Oh Marvel. So dumb. Did he really think that Cato would choose him over me? How oblivious could a person be? Apparently quite oblivious, as Marvel is shocked to find Cato's fist connecting with his face. Marvel stumbles backwards,

"What the hell, Cato?" He yells, touching his hand to his face to see if he was bleeding (yes he is- Cato had given him a nice bloody nose).

"Don't you ever threaten Clove." Cato growls at Marvel, who, instead of backing down, decides to worsen the situation.

"Oh sorry, didn't know you had a little crush on her." He mocks.

"You're right. I do have a crush on her and more than that, She's my girlfriend." Marvel's eyes widen as he looks between Cato and I.

"I'm sorry, Cato. I was just-"

"Leave." Cato says.

"What?" Marvel asks, confused.

"I said, leave." Cato repeats, "You are no longer needed. Be thankful I'm letting you live- for now." Marvel, for once, uses his brain and heads back into the direction of the three fires.

"Why didn't you kill him?" I ask Cato once Marvel disappears from view, hopefully for good.

"He's not even worth it." Cato replies, "He'll probably die of dehydration or something stupid like that." I nod and walk over so I'm right next to Cato.

"He was right though, I am slowing you down. I'm sorry, I'm just really tired."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Cato says, "We can go to sleep here, let's find somewhere to set up for the rest of the night." Wow, that was easy. I thought Cato would stop at nothing to pursue District 12. Cato sets down our sleeping bags and gets into his own, then unzips mine for me. However, I decide to take the opportunity to crawl into Cato's bag instead. It's a bit of a squeeze, but Cato shifts himself so that we both fit. It hits me that this is as alone as we will ever be with each other for the rest of our lives. It's just us, no other tributes to worry about (ok, so us and the cameras that are surely doing close-ups on us right now). Cato rubs his hand up and down along my arm for a while before I roll over so that I'm facing him.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow? We still going after Fire Girl?"

"Yea." Cato's answer is somewhat curt and I know he has other things on his mind. We lay in silence for some time, Cato running his fingers through my hair, before he speaks again.

"Are you sure you're just tired? Is everything alright?" No. I wasn't just tired and nothing was alright, so of course, I say,

"Yes. I was exhausted from hunting last night. I feel fine though, I just need a good night's rest." A beat, then,

"Are you sure nothing else is going on?"

"Nothing is going on, Cato, I'm fine."

"Clove, you have to tell me if there's something the matter, ok?"

"Ok. But nothing's wrong."

"You promise?" Cato says. And I, for one, knows he takes his promises seriously.

"I promise." I say with a lump in my throat. Cato is unable to completely mask the hurt on his face. He knows I'm lying and he wants me to confide in him. My face must reflect the same sadness and hurt because he wraps his arms around me and pulls me in closer.

"It's ok." He whispers, comforting me in response to my unspoken confession. I flashback to when I found Cato on the train crying in his compartment and how I had gone to comfort him saying the same thing: "It's ok." Both times they were lies. Merely words without meaning. We both knew then and now that absolutely nothing was ok and probably never would be. He draws me in for a passionate kiss and I wonder if it could be our last. We were taking risks, sleeping in the middle of the woods without having someone keeping watch. But I know that no one will come and if they do, I can at least hope to be killed quickly and quietly with a slit of the throat. That's usually the common practice for killing sleeping tributes. I suppose it wouldn't be that bad of a way to go, although I had always envisioned something more epic. A showdown where I am truly overpowered and beaten. In a rage of fury and flying weapons, that's how I would want to die.

The next day passes slowly. I convince Cato to give up on finding District 12, so we head back to our camp by the Cornucopia. It's late afternoon when we hear a canon.

"Lover Boy?" I ask Cato.

"Most likely. It's about time."

"Seven." I say

"You think they'll have a feast soon?" Cato wonders.

"Probably." I respond, "That would be a good opportunity to get rid of some more." We discuss the probability of a feast for a few more minutes before we hear a second canon. Cato and I lock eyes for a moment,

"Well that changes things." I say.

"You think it was Marvel?" I ponder this for a moment.

"Maybe he and Thresh fought and they killed each other." Cato nods his head,

"It's a possibility." Six. Just four others were still alive. We only need to wait for a couple of hours before the anthem plays. The capitol seal vanishes and we see Marvel's picture appear. His image fades and is replaced with the tiny girl from District 11. I'm not sure how, but I remember her name: Rue. Marvel had once mentioned seeing her jump from one tree to another. She was quick though, and we lost her. Even I didn't want to be the one to kill the 12-year-old.

"So what happened?" I ask.

"Marvel killed the girl." Cato says and I am inclined to agree with him. "The real question is who killed him." Cato finishes. I think about who's left: both from 12, Thresh, and the girl from 5.

"Well it couldn't have been Peeta, he's far too injured. I doubt that District 5 could take down Marvel. That leaves Thresh and District 12."

"I think Thresh is in the fields." Cato says.

"So it was fire girl then."

"Yea. The girl from 11 must have been her ally, the one who set the fires while she destroyed our supplies." I could see District 12 allying with the little girl. She had volunteered to save her little sister after all.

"Only two real competitors left." I say. Cato nods. Lover Boy is out for sure and the girl from 5 seems to just be hiding out. She probably couldn't kill us if we were disarmed.

"Clove." Cato's voice is soft and I can tell that whatever he says won't be good. "I think we need to split up soon. I wouldn't want us to be the last two." I knew it was coming, but it was a blow nonetheless.

"I guess we knew this would happen at some point." I state and put my arms around Cato. He kisses the top of my head,

"I'm so sorry." He says.

"Me too." I respond, although I'm unsure what I'm apologizing for. Everything, I guess.

"Clove, you mean the world to me. I love you." Cato tells me.

"I love you too." I say. He doesn't go into further details about when we will have to leave each other, so I'm left to ponder this on my own. I don't want to think about having to say goodbye to him because I know that when I do, it will be goodbye for good. When we fall asleep, bodies pressed against one another in Cato's sleeping bag, I can feel his steady heart beat against my chest. The last thing I think of before I drift off is how this could be the last time both of our hearts will be beating as one.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, what's the verdict? I had a lot of momentum coming off of this chapter and actually have already written the next one in my journal! I'm really excited for next week when you get to read the next part. Thanks for reading and please review!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for all the birthday wishes and fantastic reviews! Seriously you guys are fantastic. I wish I could respond directly to some of the anonymous reviews, they are so nice! The one about me being good enough to get published made me squeel like you wouldn't believe, so thank you so much. oh my goodness. So, as a reward for all the fantastic reviews, I have typed up this chapter much sooner then I had scheduled. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>I'm cold when I wake up. Cato must have moved in the middle of the night because I am no longer being kept warm by his body heat. Trying to keep my teeth from chattering, I reach my arm out to feel for Cato, but I grasp only air. I open my eyes and see that I am alone. I try not to jump to a conclusion but my mind goes straight to last night's conversation. I remind myself to relax, he could be getting something to eat or going to the bathroom, something like that. I roll over to grab a knife and investigate his whereabouts, when my eyes fall on a small white rock among my possessions. It's in a shape of a heart and has two names written on it. Cato's rock. I pick it up as dread washes over me. I'm on my feet before I come up with a plan. I exit the tent and look hastily around for a sign of Cato. He's gone. I find myself on the verge of tears. Surely he had gone after Thresh to kill him before he could get to me. Cato had gone for good. There wasn't going to be another fight for him. No, Cato had intended to make this is last fight. I never even got to say goodbye to him. I think about going into the woods to look for him, but he could have an hour head start. I look off into the distance, surveying the line of trees, when, by some miracle, I see Cato entering the woods on the far side of the arena.<p>

"CATO!" I scream and full on sprint towards him. I watch as he turns and begins to make his way back to me. He starts off slow, but his pace quickens until he too is sprinting. When we meet in the middle, we don't so much 'meet' as we crash into each other, not bothering to slow down. We hug one another as we never have before. My face buried into his chest, I choke out,

"Dammit Cato, I thought I was never going to see you again." Cato rubs my back in an attempt to calm me down, but for some reason this only infuriates me more. I begin hitting him and punching him wherever I can.

"You jerk! What did you think you were doing? You just left me without saying goodbye!" Cato doesn't struggle or fight back, but just stands there while I continue to slap him. In my emotional state I can't keep exerting myself for long and after about five minutes of beating Cato up, I sink to the ground. Cato figures I'm safe to approach and sits down next to me.

"I'm sorry. I thought it was the only way. I knew you would insist upon taking out one or two more tributes together before splitting up, but I didn't want to risk you getting killed in a fight." He's right of course, that was exactly my plan. Cato knows me too well and I'm not sure how to respond.

"Would you have really wanted to end it like that? No final words, nothing? Just leaving me in the tent, sleeping and giving me your token?"

"Clove, I'm so sorry. I just didn't know what to do." We look at each other for a few minutes. I try to memorize his eyes. The dark blue around the rims that fade to a sky blue in the middle. The eyes that were truly his, not the dark ones he had when he's killing someone. As if drawn to each other by some magnetic force, out lips crash against each others at the same time. It's hard, rough, raw. When Cato finally draws back he says,

"Clove, I can't lose you. You have to go back to the tent. Just wait there. I'll get rid of the others. Once I'm dead you can finish whoever is left. Please listen to me. Stay out of trouble and just stay in the tent." Cato stands up to leave and helps me to my feet.

"No." I refuse, "I'm not weak. I can fight just as well as you. You can get two and I'll get the other half."

"Clove, please. You cannot die. Just hide."

"Cato, I refuse to let you die for me!" My voice is high and shrill, much more desperate then I have ever heard it. Cato grabs both of my arms and says forcefully,

"I'm not just doing this for you. I'm doing this for our baby, too."

I collapse into Cato's arms as my tears begin to flow.

"You weren't supposed to ever know." I say quietly.

"Clove, you know why I have to do this." He says and as much as I don't want him to leave me, I understand. I step back so I'm holding my own weight now and I face Cato. Slowly, he reaches over and unzips my jacket then lifts up my shirt, gently. Unsure, he runs his hand down my barely visible baby bump that I had kept concealed under the fabric of my jacket. I study him closely, his expression is soft and sad as he keeps his big, clumsy hand on my abdomen for a moment longer as if unsure what to do. He lets my shirt fall back down and zips my jacket back up for me.

"Goodbye, Clove." He says.

"Goodbye." I whisper, breathless.

"I love you." He tells me.

"I love you, Cato." I say and slip our rock back into his hand. He leans in for one last, brief kiss then heads to the forest. I remain standing there, glued to the spot, not daring to take my eyes off of him. He turns back only when he reaches the edge of the trees. He pauses for a moment then continues forward as I watch his back disappear into the woods and out of my sight.

_Alright, _I think_, go back to the tent. Keep yourself armed with knives and wait. _But, of course, I don't do that. I check to make sure I have knives in my jacket, then run to where I saw Cato enter the woods. As I make my way into the forest, I slow down and walk silently, wincing at every crunch of a leaf as I track Cato. I'm preparing myself for a long trek, when I see that Cato is seated on a log, head in his hands, presumably crying. I sit down behind a tree a ways a way to watch him. I hear a sob escape from him and it takes everything I have to not go and comfort him. He finally raises his head from his hands and looks down at our rock. I watch as he runs his thumb over the surface. He remains like that for a long time. I'm beginning to doze off in my hiding spot, when he moves all of a sudden, as if struck by some sudden inspiration. Cato reaches into his pack and pulls out Odessaly's notebook and pen. I watch in interest, as he tears out a piece of paper then proceeds to stare at it. He starts writing and I wonder what on earth he could be doing. He ends up writing three pages back and front and the front of a fourth. He folds them up and I observe as he writes in his messy scrawl, "Clove" on the front. I place my hand over my mouth as tears well up in my eyes again. It's a letter for me. He puts it in his pocket and I understand. It's for me to have after he dies. He tears out one more pice of paper and begins to write again. This time he seems to be at a loss for words, unsure what to write. He fills up about 2/3rds of the page then folds it up. Another letter. I squint to see what he writes on the front and I make out the words "Son/Daughter." That does me in. I stuff my jacket sleeve in my mouth to muffle the noises I make as I lose it completely. I'm crying so hard that my entire body is shaking and I consider just killing myself right now. I don't deserve to win. Cato should be the one who comes out of this, not me.

I must not have been doing a good job of keeping silent because Cato turns to look in my direction. His eyes are red and he quickly wipes away his tears in case there was another tribute. He doesn't spot me though and turns back around. It's nightfall by now and I wonder if I should head back to the tent. That's what Cato wanted me to do anyway. Besides, I don't envision him going anywhere tonight. I can find him again. I have to use the tree to support myself as I stand up, weak from crying, before I start to go to the old career camp. I walk about a minute before the anthem starts to blare. I stop and look up, just in case a tribute had died that I was unaware of, but no faces appear. The capitol seal vanishes and I begin to walk again as I hear Claudius Templesmith's voice making an announcement. Yes, it looks like we will be having a feast.

"Attention tributes, attention. The regulations requiring a single victor has been suspended. From now on two victors may be crowned if both originate from the same district. This will be the only announcement." I remain standing, unable to move or process what just happened. And then it hits me. Cato and I can both win. Neither of us has to die! We can play as a team and go back to District 2 together. Before I can stop myself, an image flashes before my eyes. I see Cato and I together in victors village, laughing in the kitchen with our child. I race back to Cato and see him opening up a large box from a parachute. Our first sponsor gift! I watch as he pockets something, then pulls out a fancy Capitol drink and meal. Unable to remain hidden another minute, i run towards him.

"Cato!" I yell, half a laugh and half a sob. He looks up and smiles at me through his tears, which are now falling from joy. I run into his outstretched arms and kiss him full on the mouth. He picks me up and spins me around, then lets out a celebratory yell after I stop kissing him. We both stand there grinning like idiots at each other before Cato motions for us to sit down and eat the food Darlie and Nilo had sent us.

"Clove." Cato says, "We're gonna go home." I smile at him as he pours me a drink.

"Together." I finish.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, let me know what you think! Remember, you do not need to have a fanfiction account to submit a review. I love reading all comments I receive, good and bad.<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok, so I have to say that you guys are the best! I go an incredible 85 reviews on the last chapter! Thank you all so so much. Sorry that I took a little while to update and this is a tad short, but I wanted to have one filler chapter before the epic feast scene. Here you go, enjoy:**

* * *

><p>When I wake up the next morning, I feel truly safe in the arena for the first time. My body pressed up against Cato's in the tent just feels so right. We can both win. We basically have already won. Who should we fear now? All fights will be 2-on-1 from now on. I cautiously feel around for my clothes in the tent and get dressed under the blankets. Cato and I had gone back to camp after our dinner and, well, celebrated the new rule right there on national television. My mother must be so proud. I wonder if they even showed us having sex last night. It's funny really, the thought that the gamemakers might not have shown two people in love but would do detailed specials on each kill. Once Cato wakes up, I'm ready to get going on plans to take out the others, but surprisingly Cato seems to not have any interest on hunting our competition. Instead we sit together outside the tent and talk about living in Victor's Village together. I wonder whether or not they will award us with two houses? Talking about that makes me question the rule change. What had caused the gamemakers to do so?<p>

"Cato?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think they changed the rules?"

"I don't know." Cato replies.

"Do you think it was meant for us?"

"Must be." Cato concludes. "The only other pair is District 12 and I honestly have no idea how Lover Boy is still alive. It's not like his partner could nurse him back to health or anything." It makes sense. Besides, District 2 is the favorite of the Capitol. The change must have been for us.

"So do you want to wait for the feast to kill the others or do you want to go hunting tonight?" I ask Cato. Personally I want to end this as soon as possible.

"Let's wait for the feast. We'll have home court advantage and we can gang up on the others." The announcement for the feast doesn't come that evening though, so we end up spending another lazy day at camp. It's then, two nights after the rule change, that Claudius invites us for a feast.

"What do we need desperately?" Cato asks me.

"I'm not sure. We still have some food left and even if we didn't, I killed that rabbit yesterday so we can get our own food, so not that. We have plenty of iodine tablets. Maybe it's medical supplies or something for us to use in a fight." Cato thinks this over before changing the subject.

"Ok, Clove. I know we've gone over this before, but I really think you should just hide in the woods while I go to the feast. I'll need someone to cover me anyway. You won't be out of the action." Cato has been bringing this up constantly the past few days. One minute he thinks we should fight side-by-side and the next he wants me to go hide in a tree like a damsel in distress. I know he just wants to keep me safe, but it bugs me that he thinks I can't take care of myself.

"Cato, no. You agreed that I could go. I'll be fine. I can use my knives long distance and in hand-to-hand combat if needed. You don't need to prove your manliness or anything like that. I know you could take down anyone with one hand tied behind your back."

"Clove, it's not that I don't think you can handle it. It's just that I've thought it over and we shouldn't both go in at the same time. Someone could attack us from behind. I'll go in, get the pack and take out anyone running. You can cover me and also get anyone who escapes to the woods afterwards." I see his point, it could be risky if we both strolled up to the Cornucopia together.

"Then let me go. If you don't want both of us going in at the same time, let me do it. You can cover me. I can do it, Cato."

"Clove, Fire Girl is my kill though. You know she'll be there to get the medicine for Peeta. I want to take her down."

"Please, Cato." I say, "Just let me get our backpack. I promise to give the audience a good show when I kill her. You know I'm better at torturing anyway. Please, let me go, I want to." Cato is still hesitant though.

"Clove, just listen to me for once. Being the person who attends the feast is more dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt. You shouldn't even be fighting- you're pregnant!"

"I'm going." I tell him, "It's not like I'm injured or anything. I can throw knives and run. I'm going, it's already decided." Cato knows he isn't going to win this argument, and wisely let's it go. The rest of the night we discuss strategy for the feast and sort through our weapons to decide which to take. We sleep in shifts for the first time so we won't miss the feast. Cato wakes me up in the early morning to get in position before dawn. We hide in the woods where we are still able to see the mouth of the Cornucopia. I'm assuming that is where our items will be. I figure there's still a few more hours before the feast is set out. The night is exceedingly cold. I almost feel a bit of pity for District 5 and Thresh. They don't have a partner to help keep them warm. Cato and I had taken off our jackets and used them as blankets, which was much more successful at keeping us from the cold as we huddled together, in wait. I wanted to talk to Cato, give him reassuring words that I'll be fine, come up with some signal in case something goes wrong, but I don't want to risk giving away our position. We want to play offense today, not defense.

As the sky begins to brighten, I get a strange feeling of uneasiness. I just know something bad is going to happen. I latch my arms tighter around Cato. I really hope nothing will happen to him today. I remind myself of how skilled we are. That either of us could easily kill anyone here. But, I can't seem to shake the feeling in the pit of my stomach. I distract myself by thinking about how I will finally get to kill District 12 today. Yes, I will have fun with her. I promised Cato a good show and I make good on my bargains. I'm reaching into my pack to get a sip of water, when Cato nudges me and I know the feast has started. Sure enough I look up just in time to see a round table rising into the arena. Cato gives me a nod and I stand up, knife in hand, ready to go. I eye the large black bag labeled "2" and observe the other bags. Suddenly, I see District 5 sprint out of the Cornucopia, grab her green backpack, and race off into the woods to my right.

"Shit." Cato says and takes off running in her direction, spear in hand. Man, that girl was fast. Oh my god, when had she hidden in the Cornucopia? Cato and I had been in our tent right there all night and I had never taken my eyes off of the Cornucopia since we got in position. She must have snuck there while Cato was in watch. He probably dozed off. If he doesn't kill her now, I will give him a talking to. I scan the woods and see District 12 dart from her hiding location and start running towards her little orange backpack. I step out from behind the tree I was using as cover and throw a knife at her. This is it. This is the day I snuff out the girl on fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I would love to get feedback- remember, you don't need an account to submit a review. Please review! Thanks again.<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**And here it is: the highly-anticipated feast scene.**

* * *

><p>I snarl as District 12 deflects my knife with her bow. That would have been a clean hit. I chase after her as she pulls back the string of her weapon and lets an arrow fly. I turn to my left to protect my heart and curse as the arrow punctures my upper left arm. That's how the bitch got her 11. If I hadn't turned, she would have killed me for sure. I stop and rip the arrow out of my arm, clenching my teeth together. I'm fine though, it really didn't even draw that much blood. I turn my attention back to Fire Girl. She grabs her backpack as turns again to shoot at me. This time I'm expecting it and I chuck a knife at her, aiming for her head. I grin as the knife makes contact with her forehead. She stumbles backward as the blood starts to gush down her face. An arrow is directed towards me, but misses so far to the right that I don't even make an effort to dodge it. I slam into her, knocking her down flat on her back and sit on her, pinning her shoulders to the ground with my knees. Yes, this is it. She has no way to fight back. I'm going to kill her and savor every moment.<p>

"Where's your boyfriend, District Twelve? Still hanging on?" I mock. She snarls back at me,

"He's out there now. Hunting Cato. Peeta!" Instinct takes over as I jam my fist into her windpipe to stop her from screaming for help. I whip my head from side to side. Was Cato alright? Was Peeta coming to help her? No. Cato was on the trail of District 5 and Peeta was injured. She's bluffing.

"Liar." I grin down at her, "He's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up in some tree while you try to keep his heart going. What's in the pretty little backpack? That medicine for Lover Boy? Too bad he'll never get it." I open my jacket to intimidate her with my impressive array of knives. I look over my choices, I have to make this kill memorable. I select a dainty knife with a cruel, curved blade. "I promised Cato if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show." I explain to her. I want District Twelve to know my intentions, that she will not have a merciful death. She gets my message loud and clear and struggles, trying to unseat me. Please, I've got her locked down under me tightly and I have a good 20 pounds on her at least.

"Forget it, District Twelve. We're going to kill you. Just like we did your pathetic little ally. What was her name? The one who hopped around in the trees? Rue? Well, first Rue, then you, and then I think we'll let nature take care of Lover Boy. How does that sound?" I can see a flash of anger in her eyes. Yes, I had hit a soft spot. It for sure confirmed my suspicion about the supplies being blown up and that Marvel had killed Rue before District Twelve killed him. I figure I've done enough talking. I don't want her to think my bark is worse then my bite. "Now, where to start?" I wipe away the blood from her face with my jacket sleeve so I can survey her face. I tilt it from side to side, deciding what I should do, where the first cut should be made. Fire Girl makes an attempt to bite my hand, but I quickly snatch it away and force her head back on the ground by yanking her hair.

"I think..." I purr, "I think we'll start with your mouth." She clenches her teeth together and her lips tighten with tension, in anticipation for the pain that will shortly come. I trace the outline of her lips with my knife blade to tease her. The girl only stares back up at me, not making any comment. "Yes, I don't think you'll have much use for your lips anymore. Want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?" I say in a sing-songy voice. Before I know what's happening, she spits in my face. I wipe away the blood and saliva that is now covering my mouth and nose. Bitch. I flush with rage as I tell her, "All right then. Let's get started," Eager to end her, I dig the tip of my knife into her lip when I feel a strong pair of arms tighten around me and I am yanked off of Fire Girl and into the air. I find myself screaming as I come face to face with Thresh, who has me imprisoned in his arms, dangling a foot off the ground. He turns me around and flings me to the ground. I hit the hard-packed arena dirt with a painful smack and start scrambling backwards as Thresh shouts at me,

"What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?" I don't know what to do. What had happened? Where had Thresh even come from?

"No! No, it wasn't me!" I frantically deny, looking for a way out, but seeing none.

"You said her name I heard you. You kill her?" he bellows. My God, he is so large, probably bigger than Cato, "You cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl here?"

"No! No, I-" Suddenly I see Thresh is holding a rock the size of a loaf of bread and lose it completely.

"Cato!" I screech, "Cato!"

"Clove!" I hear Cato's voice call back, but I know he's too far away to save me. This is it, there is nothing for me to do. I know the end is coming and I don't even have the energy to reach for a knife. I see the world in slow motion as Thresh brings the rock down to strike me. As a last ditch attempt to keep my heart beating, I move my head to the side as the rock makes contact with my skull. Searing pain shoots through my head and suddenly I am laying on the ground, lights going off in my eyes. I hear someone moaning- or is it me? I bring my hands up to my head as the hurt continues. I'm vaguely aware of Thresh talking to District Twelve and even in my confused state, I can tell that he isn't going to kill her. Yes, he's letting her go. And me? I don't know what's going on. Surely I'm dying. Thresh and Fire Girl have left me for dead. I close my eyes from the sickening pain, please let me just die.

"Clove!" I hear Cato's voice closer now. It's filled with all the pain I feel and I know he must see me on the ground. As corny and crazy as it sounds, my pain seems to lessen at the sound of his voice. I open my eyes and see him running to me, spear in hand. My vision is blurred but I can tell he is distraught. He kneels beside me and takes my hand.

"Clove, no. Please don't die. No- you can't." His voice is distorted and I wonder if I can answer him.

"Cato." I try to say as loudly as I can, although it comes out barely as a whisper. He pulls me onto his lap and into his arms causing a new wave of pain. I feel like I need to vomit, but don't have the strength to. Instead I'm just moaning again. Cato is crying.

"I'm sorry. Clove, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have- No. You can't die. Please, stay with me." I squeeze his hand as my eyes grow heavy. It's funny, I didn't think dying would be so peaceful. Honestly, I thought it would hurt a lot more. Am I really dying? I don't know if I am, but then again maybe everyone feels like that, thinking they are just being knocked unconscious.

"No, Clove you have to keep your eyes open. You're ok. You aren't going to die. We'll get some medicine. Please hang on." Cato's tone is frantic, hopeless, heartbreaking.

"Cato-" I whisper hoarsely, "I love you. Please, don't leave."

"Clove, I love you too. I'm going to stay right here." I close my eyes and wait for the darkness to come, wait for the pain to stop. I can still hear what is going on around me slightly. Cato's voice seems a lifetime away as I hear him say- surely through tears-

"I never even gave you this." I feel my left hand being moved and flutter my eyes open just enough to see a diamond ring on my left ring finger. I give Cato's hand a final squeeze as the world ascends to nothingness.

* * *

><p><strong>I will only say two things. One this is not the end. And two, no canon has sounded.<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Without further suspense or cliffhangers, I present to you chapter 26:**

* * *

><p>Rain. I've always loved the sound of rain. And the smell. It reminds me of gloomy days in District 2. Sitting in my room just listening to the soothing sound. A specific memory always comes to mind when it rains. It was about a year ago and Cato and I had gotten into some stupid fight about nothing. We were in the training gym when it happened and I had stormed home as soon as my practice was over. The weather was threatening and I had just made it inside before the sky opened and the rain started to pour. I went to my room and threw knives at a target on my wall to blow off some steam. Once I had calmed down, I went to take a shower to wash off the swear from training. When I got out of the shower I was startled by the noise of something hitting my window. I threw a dress on quickly and ran over to investigate the noise, knife in hand. As I opened the window to look outside, a pebble appeared out of no where and hit my head.<p>

"Shit!" I yelled as I raised my hand up to my eye. The spot where I was hit felt tender and I knew I would have a black eye later. Again I stuck my head out the window. More carefully this time, to see what on earth was happening. There was Cato picking up small stones from my garden to throw at my window.

"Are you fucking crazy?" I yelled down at him, "You hit me in the eye! I'm going to have a black eye because of you- jerk!" I threw my knife down so it barely missed him while I screamed out the final word. I slammed the window closed, completely done with Cato for the day. Later that night I went upstairs for bed and examined my eye in the bathroom mirror. Even after icing it I had a black and blue bruised eye. Typical. Before I got into bed I went to the window to close the curtains. There was Cato, still sitting out in the rain. I had assumed that he had headed home hours ago. I felt bad. He hadn't meant to hurt my eye and we got into fights all the time. I rushed downstairs, grabbed a towel and opened the front door.

"Cato!" I shouted over the rain, "Get in here- you're soaked to death." Cato stood up but remained where he was.

"Not until you accept my apology."

"Cato, stop being stupid. Just come here, I have a towel." Oh Cato, he looked so pathetic out there in the rain. I could tell he was trying not to shiver from the cold as he spoke to me.

"No Clove. Listen to me. I'm so sorry. I don't even remember why I got so mad at you at training. I'm sorry I yelled at you there and I'm sorry I threw a rock at your face. I was just trying to get your attention so you would go to the window. You can come give me a black eye if you want." I dropped the towel on my porch and walked over to him in the rain. Cato clenched his jaw, readying himself for me to punch him. Instead, I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him. I could tell he was surprised but he kissed me back, relieved I wasn't still mad at him. Now both wet and shaking from the cold, I pulled him into my house where we ran straight to my parents bathroom and into the massive tub. We took a hot bath then stayed up the whole night talking on the couch under a fuzzy blanket as the rain continued to pound on the roof.

Rain. I vaguely wonder where I am. I feel warm despite the weather and wonder if by some miracle I am in heaven. The idea is crazy really. I had killed so many people, surely there was no way I had been forgiven for all my sins. But no, I can't be in heaven because everything is perfect there and I can feel pain in my head. Cautiously, I open my eyes. I'm not in heaven. In fact, I'm not dead. By some twist of fate, I'm still alive. I'm in the tent, still in the hunger games. God, my head hurts so bad. I don't feel all that great anywhere else either. I crawl to the opening of the tent and vomit onto the grass outside. I take note of how blurred my vision is. I re-enter the tent and try to evaluate my situation. The pain is less then what it had been before I passed out. Had I just been knocked unconscious? Had I been in a coma? Did I have a concussion? I try to remember what happened, but my brain is a little foggy on the details. I remember being at the feast, minutes away from killing District 12 before being thrown off of her by Thresh. I remember him hitting my head with a rock but I must have moved far enough to the side to avoid the worst of the hit. I think Cato had been in there somewhere too, but I am unable to fit together more pieces.

I'm extremely thirsty and wonder how long I've been out. It seems to be late-morning or early-afternoon. I reach out to grab my canteen and my eyes fall on my ring finger. I'm wearing an exquisite diamond ring. A large diamond is centered in the middle with different colored stones set around it. The band is silver and ribbed. I suddenly remember Cato putting it on my finger seconds before I blacked out. It was an engagement ring. it had to be. I wonder where on earth he could have gotten it. Even if he bought it back home, how would he have brought it into the arena? He already had a token. I look at it closer and deduct from it's strange patterns and unnatural shine that it must be from the capitol. I put two and two together and realize that it must have been what he pocketed just after the rule change. Our sponsors had sent it to him after they found out we could both live. Had Cato thought I was dying when he gave it to me? Had he really meant it as a proposal?

My left arm has been bandaged up where I had been hit with District 12's arrow. Cato's doing for sure. But where was Cato now? After emptying my canteen, I look around the tent for a clue of his whereabouts and find Odessaly's notebook on his sleeping bag. I grab it and open the book to a page that was dog-eared. My vision is still blurred and through the pain I try to squint to make out the words Cato had surely written. I have to concentrate on each word and take breaks between each sentence because of my head wound, but eventually I manage to read the whole page.

_Clove,_ it starts, _I am going to kill Thresh. He has our bag and I need to kill him so he can't hurt you again. He will pay dearly for the pain he caused you, mark my words. I'm hoping that if I can kill him our mentors will get us enough sponsors to buy you medicine. Stay in the tent and wait for me to come back. If I die there are two letters under my sleeping bag I want you to have. Hang in there. Love, Cato. _

The effort of reading was too much and I throw up outside of the tent again. Well, now I know where he is. If I could walk I would certainly go into the void where Thresh was to help Cato, but given my circumstances, I have no choice but to do as Cato says for once. I consider looking at the two letters since I am sure they are the ones he wrote when we separated but first of all, I don't think I could handle reading again and second, he had meant for me to have them if he died and I did not want to jinx anything. I decide I have nothing better to do and go back to sleep.

I wake up to the sound of the anthem and make my way to the exit of the tent and look up at the sky. The rain and thunder was loud enough that I could have missed a canon or someone could have died before I came to. The Capitol seal fades and an image of Thresh appears. Cato was still alive. I let out a breath I hadn't noticed that I had been holding. Cato had come through. He was probably on his way back to me know. I wait in the tent as the night darkens, anxious for his return. The rain continues to pour and I keep my eyes fixed on the downward slope of the arena, hoping for Cato to appear. And then I see him. His large body appears in the darkness. I can tell his is injured as he staggers towards the tent and I find the strength to stand up and hobble out into the rain.

"Cato!" I call out, my voice sounding weak and unfamiliar.

"Clove!" I hear his response, voice filled with joy that I'm alive and conscious. As we make our way towards each other, I find myself gaining strength with each step. We meet in the middle and grip onto each other tightly. The moment we make contact, the rain stops all at once and a full, clear moon emerges. Cato pulls out from his pack a parachute with a syringe in it.

"We got it." he says. I look him over and can tell he's not in good shape. Thresh had not gone down without a fight. His face is bruised and bloody and his knee seems to be angled a little off. There's a scary cut on his right arm that will need stitches. But Cato is only concerned with me and leads me back to the tent. He has me lay down on the blankets, then sticks the needle into my arm. He tenderly brushes my hair out of my eyes as whatever medicine was in the parachute puts me to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry that I left everyone hanging with the last chapter. I was feeling a little devious and decided to make everyone sit in suspense. So now that you know Clove is alive, tell me what you think. I hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter. Thank you all so much for reading. I do not deserve the number of readers or reviews I get, so thank you all so much. As always, reviews would be fantastic and you do not need a fanfiction account to send me one. :)<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Guys, seriously. 600 Reviews? I do not even deserve half of them. Thank you so much! Ok, so I have no idea if the formatting will be really weird on this and I apologize if it is. Fanfiction is acting up for me, sorry. Anyway here you go:**

* * *

><p>When I wake up the first thing I can think of is how much clearer my thoughts are. I don't feel any pain in my head and know the medicine from the Capitol has done the trick. I open my eyes to see Cato in the same position he was in when I had been pulled under by the drug. Seeing that I am now awake, Cato asks,<p>

"Are you ok?" And I say, voice returned to normal,

"Yes, I'm fine. I don't feel a thing." Cato kisses me in response, but I'm worried about him It was evident that he had been awake all night watching over me. He is paler then I have ever seen, due to blood loss and Thresh had given him some pretty bad wounds.

"Let me fix you up." I tell him and he doesn't resist. I take out our only remaining first aid kit and rummage around, seeing what I have to work with. I start with his face and use an anti-bacterial wipe to clean out the jagged cuts all over his features. Once I've finished that, I use a large gauze bandage wrap to secure his knee. I saved his arm for last, knowing what I would have to do, but trying to put it off. I get another wipe out to sterilize it first and Cato grimaces in pain as I swipe it over the injury.

"Sorry." I say, knowing I will only be pouting salt into the wound when I have to stitch him up.

"Thresh was good." Cato says. I say nothing, waiting to hear the whole story.

"After I brought you to the tent, I went to the void where he had been hiding for the entire game. He had made himself a nice camp there and had more supplies then I thought. I was sneaking around the area when he threw a rock at me. It hit my knee. I didn't feel anything though, because I just thought about how he had hit you with a rock. It just made me angry. That was what happened, right?"

"Yea. He slammed a rock into my head, but I moved. A couple of inches and I would have been dead within minutes." As interested as I am in Cato's story, I'm also glad that he is occupied as he tells me what happened. I'm hoping it will keep him distracted as I continue to sew up his arm. It's rather messy business and I'm sure he is just as glad as I am to be distracted by something else.

"So after the rock hit my leg, something just clicked and I knew I had to end him. We fought for a day and a half in the storm. He gave me this cut with my own sword. He had disarmed me at one point. That's how strong he was. I knew I had to end him though and get back to you fast, before something bad happened with your head." Cato seems to be done telling me about the fight and I am done fixing up his arm, so I ask him the question I've wanted desperately to know.

"How'd you do it?"

"With a rock, Clove." and his voice breaks at this,

"I thought you were dead. When I saw you on the ground, I..." Cato seems to be struggling to find the right words.

"Clove, it was the worst feeling in the world. I don't even know what I would have done if your canon went off... I probably would have gone mad. And when you closed your eyes while I had you in my lap, I thought for sure I had lost you. I sat there, waiting in dread for a canon because I promised you I would stay. And then after five minutes, I started to think that maybe you weren't gone. I tried not to get my hopes up. I convinced myself that there was nothing I could do but go after Thresh. And that night when your face didn't show up in the sky, I actually allowed myself to hope that you could still make it. I was hoping that if I got Thresh, even if I died too, that our mentors would send you medicine. When I heard you call my name and I saw you walking towards me, that was the happiest moment of my life. I was so scared, Clove. I was so scared that I was going to be alone."

I find myself at a loss for words after Cato's speech. I lean into him as he puts a protective arm around me.

"Thank you." I say finally. It's a thank you for killing Thresh. A thank you for getting the medicine. A thank you for coming back to me and a thank you for staying beside me when we both thought I had only moments to live. Those two words don't even begin to cover my feelings at the moment, but they are all I can manage.

After a while, I go to refill our canteens and insist that Cato drink, seeing as he is still quite pale.

"So what was in our bag?" I ask Cato, suddenly remembering the entire purpose of the feast. Cato grabs the two large backpacks marked "2" and "11" and opens them.

"Body armor." He says, holding up two flesh-colored mesh bodysuits. I throw my head back and laugh. Body armor! We were truly a force to be reckoned with now. How could anyone kill us when we had complete protection? The gamemakers might as well had handed us the crowns.

"What was in Thresh's bag?" I ask.

"Weapons." Cato tells me. "Apparently he only had rocks down there and nothing else. I don't even think he had a knife before the feast." So Cato and I were well equipped now. We had more weapons and armor. We were practically invincible. However, since my incident with Thresh, I have become less cocky. I know know that Cato and I are, in fact, beatable. I'm sure Cato is exhausted from his fight with Thresh as well as him watching me while the medicine healed me and despite the fact that I have been unconscious for a majority of the past few days, I wouldn't say no to sleeping right now. I suggest this to Cato and we proceed to clamber into the one sleeping bag together.

Cato and I hold onto each other tighter then ever before now that we had almost lost each other for good. Cato suddenly tugs on my shoulder, so I roll over to face him, surprised to see the concern and urgency in his expression.

"What?" I ask him, wondering what could be on his mind to cause him to look so worried.

"Is the baby ok?" My eyes widen as I remember that I'm pregnant. How did I let something like that slip form my mind? My hands go instinctively to my stomach, right under Cato's hands as I feel my abdomen. Everything feels ok, but that could be from the medicine I had taken if there had been a painkiller in it. I hop out of the sleeping bag and unzip my pants. Relief washes over me when I see no blood present on my pants or underwear. Do I actually care for the child I am carrying?

"I'm fine." I tell Cato and his expression relaxes immediately. I get back into the sleeping bag, facing Cato this time. I figure since we are already on a personal topic, I might as well ask him about the ring now.

"Why did you give me this?" I ask him, staring into his eyes while holding up my left hand. Cato reaches out his hand from the depths of the sleeping bag and runs his thumb over the diamond.

"I wanted you to have it before you died." He responds quietly.

"You know that if you don't want to, you can have it back." Cato understands me, even if I couldn't actually say the words "get married" in the sentence.

"Are you kidding?" Cato says, "I would never want it back. I gave it to you for a reason. I was so mad at myself that I hadn't given it to you before the feast. I thought you were going to die not knowing..." Not knowing what? That he loved me? That he cared about me? I already knew those things. A ring didn't change anything, really. It certainly didn't change our feelings about each other.

"Oh Cato." I say, "I always knew." Cato shifts into a comfortable sleeping position with me pressed into him.

"We're both gonna get out of here." He says before closing his eyes. And I believe him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! I would love your feedback. Also, I update every weekend. Special note to those who wanted me to email them when I updated: fanfiction did not post your email address so I was unable to do so, I didn't like ignore you or anything. Reviews would be splendid!<br>**


	29. Chapter 29

**And here you go. The chapter that you have all been waiting for.**

* * *

><p>I awake to the sound of a canon. It's the middle of the day and both Cato and I had still been asleep when the canon went off. We both sit up quickly, looking around, as if the canon could have been for the other.<p>

"District 5." I say.

"It must be." Cato replies, "There's no way District 12 would split up and District 5 wouldn't have had a chance fighting them together."

"You think it was a fight?" I start, "She looked really small at the feast. I think she starved to death." Cato ignores this comment, as his mind is clearly elsewhere.

"Get your pack. We have to go find District 12."

"What?" I say, confused at the sudden change in topic.

"Clove, it's the final four. There are no other tributes. It's the final showdown. Let's go now and find them before we're driven together."

"But we have no idea where they are." Cato counters, saying.

"They're probably on the move." He's right. From what I know about Peeta and his lover girl, they aren't dumb. They are probably thinking along the same lines as we are. Cato hands me the smaller body armor and I slip it on under my clothes. The body armor feels heavy on my small stature and it takes some time to get used to. We load up our packs with the last bit of food and I restock my jacket full of knives. As Cato and I fill our canteens at the lake, we discuss strategy.

"Cato, I get the girl. You know I have to." Cato agrees with me, but I can tell he would rather be the one who finishes the Girl on Fire. It should be an easy fight in theory. We have armor and years of training to our advantage. What use will District 12's arrows be when they bounce off of us? I don't think either of them are strong enough to kill with their bare hands. Cato and I take to the woods for our final hunt. We head up and down the small stream a dozen time with no luck. The anthem confirms our suspicions that District 5 was killed today as we keep looking for the other two tributes in vain. It's the early hours of the morning when, defeated, I can barely remain standing.

"It's no use, Cato. They aren't here." I say. "I need to rest if I'm to be any help in a fight." Cato looks pretty run down as well, but continues his search, over to my left.

"I can just sense that we are close." He says. I keep going, cursing Cato and his stamina under my breath, but can only keep it up for so long. As the sun starts to rise, I plop down on the ground and lay on my side.

"Cato, please. We need to sleep so we can be our best when we meet them." Cato finally obliges and walks over to me, laying down on my right.

"I just want this to be over." He says. I understand his need to end this whole thing, but I can't keep my eyes open for much longer. My restless sleep fills me with the horrors of the arena. In my dream, I'm back at the cornucopia, Thresh towering over me, rock in hand. I try to scream for Cato, but no sound comes out of my mouth. I'm completely helpless. I hear a mangled yell in my nightmare. It's Cato.

Something wakes me up and my eyes fly open to, again, see the image of Thresh standing in front of me. But this time I'm not dreaming. As clear as day I am looking into Thresh's eyes. Cato has waken up as well and yells again as he brings his sword down on the creature in front of him. It had really been Cato yelling in my dream. Cato is to his feet now, sword in hand.

"Clove, move!" He yells, as I lay there, transfixed by the animal inches away from my face. It's a mutt. The grand finale. The creature has short dark fur and razor sharp claws. Its muzzle is barred in a menacing snarl. It resembles a wolf, but is at least three times my size. While I know that this is a Capitol creation that could kill me in a second, I can't help but feel a stang of pity. Had the gamemakers taken Thresh's eyes? Pulled them out of his dead body just to make a better show? Would his family back home open his box just to find empty eye sockets?

"Clove!" I snap back to my senses as Cato's hand grips my wrist and pulls me to my feet.

"Run." It's the only thing that makes sense. Cato keeps his firm grip on my hand as he leads us through the trees, back to the lake and cornucopia. Once I've recovered from the initial shock, he lets go of me so we can both run faster. It seems as if we have been running for days. Fatigue rushes over me as every muscle in my body begs me to stop. I thank God for all the training Lawrence made us do that involved endurance sprinting. We must have been running for a good two hours, sweat pouring off our backs, with the mutts on our heels before I could see the cornucopia.

Out of no where, an arrow hits Cato square in the chest. I call out to him, thinking he has been injured, before I realize he is still racing ahead, the arrow on the ground. Out body armor! I had almost forgotten. Looking ahead, I see District 12 standing in front of the cornucopia, poised to fight. They must think we are running towards them to attack. Can they not see the muttations behind us? Cato and I rush by them and I understand what Cato is doing. He runs over to the side of the cornucopia, preparing to scale the metal horn to avoid the wolfs. He stops at the cornucopia, then grabs me and gives me a boost so I can get to safety. Once on top, I reach my hand out for him to grab onto, but he doesn't need it, as he quickly climbs on top of the golden horn. We both hold onto the hot, metal horn and each other for dear life as we pant, trying to get our breath back. We are both lying on our sides at the very top of the horn, 20 feet above the ground. Cato's face is purple as he gags over the edge. I assume my face is a similar color as I throw up over the side of the cornucopia.

District 12 has finally joined is on top of the cornucopia now. The girl is yelling as she shoots the mutts while Peeta gets to the top. I know I should be rushing towards her and jabbing my knife into her skull, but I'm doubled over with cramps from running. Cato regains his ability to speak and coughs out,

"Can they climb it?" as he watches the mutts below.

"What?" Fire Girl shouts at him. Stupid girl, he wasn't talking to you.

"He said, 'can they climb it?'" Peeta tells her. I watch as she shoots at a blonde mutt: Glimmer.

"Katniss?" Peeta grabs onto Fire Girl's arm. Katniss. So that's her name. How had Cato and I not known it this entire time? It seems a bit anticlimactic. I was expecting her name to be that of some epic warrior.

"It's her!" She replies to Peeta, realizing what Cato and I already knew.

"Who?" Peeta asks, "What is it, Katniss?"

"It's them." She stammers, "It's all of them. The others. Rue and Foxface and... all of the other tributes." Peeta, always the slow one, gasps.

"What did they do to them? You don't think... those could be their real eyes?" Yes. I'm sure they must be. It seems like just the thing the Capitol would do. His partner doesn't answer him though. Suddenly, Peeta cries out as a mutt yanks him over the side. Katniss has a grip on his arm as he dangles off the side, Katniss struggling to keep them both on top.

"Kill it, Peeta! Kill it!" She shouts. Cato and I are still on our sides, but I notice that his breathing is slowing. We should recover enough to kill them soon. Peeta stabs the mutt and Katniss hauls him back onto the horn. The girl shoots another muttation as Cato nudges me and gets to his feet. It's time to end this. He pulls me up and sneaks over behind Peeta while I go around to the other side to creep up on Katniss. Distracted, the Girl on Fire doesn't notice us until Cato grabs an injured Peeta in a headlock and leads him over to the lip of the horn. Completely preoccupied with what just happened to her little boyfriend, Katniss doesn't even realize I am right behind her. She loads her bow, aiming an arrow at Cato. She only has one remaining arrow in her quiver. I slide it out and throw it over the edge so she is out of ammunition. Cato laughs at Katniss.

"Shoot me and he goes down with me." I slide a knife out of my jacket, ready to make my presence known.

"Besides, I'd be more worried about Clove if I were you." Cato tells Katniss. She spins around to face me as I put my knife to her throat. I knock the bow out of her hand and she knows she's lost. Not quite ready to give up yet, she lunges at me, knocking me onto my back. She doesn't stay on top of me for long as we roll on top of the cornucopia, punching and kicking until I have the advantage. I hear yells from where Cato and Peeta are, along with the clanging sound of Cato's sword colliding with Peeta's knife. I raise my own knife, no longer caring about giving the audience a good show. I don't want to torture her as I did at the feast, I just want her canon to go off. Katniss manages to kick me off of her and crawls over to her bow and last arrow. We both return to our feet as she grabs her loaded bow. I back her up against the curved tail of the cornucopia as she aims her bow at my face. I lunge at her with my knife. She turns to the side, thinking I am trying to slit her throat, not knowing she fell into my trap. Her bow exposed, I slash my knife through the sting, rendering her weapon useless.

At the same moment a death scream is heard. Simultaneously, we both turn our heads in the direction of the boys as a cannon sounds. Cato stands over a very bloodied and clearly dead Peeta. Katniss makes an un-human noise of despair as she sees him on the ground. In a fit of revenge, she finds the strength to pick me up and throw me against the tail of the horn. I smack the hot golden surface and fall to the floor, crying out in pain. Katniss rushes over to Peeta and throws herself on top of him, covering herself in his blood. As pain shoots through my back, I ready my knife and aim for the back of her neck. I let the knife fly and watch in slow motion as it makes contact. The blade sinks into her skin as the Girl on Fire's flames are finally put out. The cannon fires and Cato runs over to me, triumphant. We did it. There is nothing standing in our way anymore. We get to go home. I struggle to push myself back to my feet as Cato approaches me. Katniss had thrown me really hard against the metal and I could certainly feel it all over. I put one hand on the metal surface to steady myself and place my free hand on my back. Cato's face falls as he sees me, clearly injured.

"I'm fine." I tell him. "They'll fix me up once we get back to the Capitol." But Cato doesn't seem relieved at my comment. In fact, he looks even more scared as he looks me over more closely. His eyes are down-turned towards my thighs and I look down at myself. Blood is seeping through my pants at an alarming rate. The entire crotch is a dark red and the liquid is spreading down my legs and even dripping onto the ground. Yes, Katniss had done quite a bit of damage as she slammed me onto the cornucopia in her final act. Shocked by the blood and what it clearly meant, I fall down to my knees, clutching my stomach. Cato drops down next to me and pulls my head and upper-body onto his lap.

"You're ok, Clove." He says, "Just hang on. They'll sound the victory trumpets any minute and the doctors will help you." Instead of trumpets though, Claudius Templesmith's voice booms into the arena.

"Greetings to the final contestants of the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games. The earlier revision has been revoked. Closer examination of the rule book has disclosed that only one winner may be allowed. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor." Cato and I remain still as we process what was just said. The entire arena is silent. I should have known. Why would the Capitol ever allow for a happy ending? I look up at Cato, who's face is void of emotion. I can feel tears rolling down my face, though I am unsure if they are from pain or sadness.

"Do it." I say gently. "Please. I'm dying anyway. Just make it fast. Put me out of my misery. You were always the one who was supposed to win." Cato shakes his head.

"I'm not leaving here without you. Not like this." He tilts his head back, addressing the gamemakers as he speaks.

"Please." He says, "You can't do this. I'm not going to kill her. I can't do it. This is sick. You expect me to kill the girl I love and our child?" Cato looks down at me and I'm sure my face is drained of all color. I can't even bare to look down and witness the blood loss.

"You're getting out of here, Clove," He tells me forcefully. "I love you." He says as he grabs one of my knives from my jacket. I know what he is going to do, but I am too weak to stop it. He takes off his body armor as I can do nothing but gaze at him. I watch as stars start to go off as Cato turns the knife towards himself. "I'm sorry." he says as he plunges the knife into his torso and the lights go out. My final cry never escaping my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for yet another cliffhanger. I couldn't help myself. Well actually, I just felt like it would be a good place to end the chapter. This is not the end. I will write at least one more chapter and an epilogue. Thank you all so much for being the best readers ever. Your kind reviews are what has kept me with this story for so long. I will be quite sad when I am all done. Please review, I would love to know what you thin of this chapter or the story in general. You do not need an account to review this story but I can only reply to you if you do have a fanfiction account. Until next week- Kelsey.<br>**

**Attention: I will not be updating this or next weekend. I am sick and I need to study for my AP tests. I am really sorry, but school has to come before fanfiction.  
><strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm so sorry that this took so long! Thank goodness my AP tests are done with now. I tried to make this chapter long so that you didn't wait for weeks for nothing. I am retracting my previous statement that this is the last chapter before the epilogue. I will have at least one more chapter before the epilogue. I hope you all enjoy reading part of the conclusion to my story.**

* * *

><p>I wake up to see a dim yellow light above. The room is unfamiliar to me. My drowsy confusion only lasts for a few seconds though until reality comes crashing back. I close my eyes tightly, not wanting to be awake. I beg myself to fall asleep again, go back into dreamless oblivion, but of course that doesn't happen. I'm alive which can mean only one thing: Cato is dead. I didn't bleed out fast enough. I don't feel anything though. Whatever drug is making my physical pain diminish is also making my emotions dull. So this is how it ended. Me on a hospital bed saved by doctors after Panem had watched Cato and I slowly bleed until one had lost enough blood to die. It should have been me who died in there, not Cato. But I guess we both died anyway. I wonder if I could find a way to end it before I'm whisked away for the games recap and interview. Maybe I could suffocate myself with a pillow. But I know I can't. The drug I'm on isn't strong enough to shield me from the pain I feel when I realize that I'm pregnant. As if it wasn't bad enough that Cato had died, now I had to figure out what on earth to do with a child. If I was just a girl in District 2 I could give it away, but I'm a victor now, my actions will be watched. I can't get out of it so easily. No, I will be forced to live in Victor's Village with my child and pretend everything is fine. Whoever is monitoring me must have noticed that I'm awake because I can feel a needle in my arm injecting some liquid into my bloodstream and I lose consciousness again, but this time it is welcomed.<p>

I'm not alone when I wake up again. I don't recognize the capitol people next to me, but the avox in the corner is the same one who was back in the training center before the games.

"Clove, can you hear us?" The man who I assume to be the doctor asks me. I decide right then that I am not going to talk to these people. I don't care what they have to say to me. I stare back at him but say nothing. He takes this as a 'yes' and addresses me again.

"Clove, we have some bad news for you." So here it comes. The official announcement that Cato is dead. Like I need to be told. Why else would I be alive? I don't want him to say it though because once he does it's official. Cato is gone and there isn't even a possibility that we both lived. The doctor doesn't say it though. His news brings another blow for me instead.

"I'm sorry but we couldn't save your baby." I lay in bed shocked. I know I wouldn't be able to say anything even if I hadn't decided not to talk to them. That was it then. Cato was truly gone. The last part of him that was inside of me was gone for good. I should have known. Only one comes out of the Hunger Games and me plus my baby would have been two. I don't blame the doctors for this. I must have known deep down the second Katniss had thrown me against the Cornucopia. Or even before. You can't do into the Hunger Games pregnant and expect to come out perfectly fine.

I don't listen to the man as he surely goes on about how there was nothing they could have done to help me, how I had already lost too much blood when I was taken by hovercraft. I don't want to hear it and I couldn't care less about what they have to say. Eventually the capitol employees leave me alone like I want them to and I am left in silence again as I will surely be for most of my life.

The next day is the recap of the games and the crowning of the victor. The day when I will have to sit through three hours of the games, most of which will most likely be focused on Cato and I. I'm not sure I will be able to handle it. Drala and my prep team come into my room and take me to a different part of the building to get dresses. I vaguely notice them talking but am more focused on my skin. It is perfect. No signs that I was ever in the arena, no signs that I had ever scraped a knee or gotten a bruise. They had removed every training injury from my body. All for the best really. I'm not the same girl. The prep team seems overcome with sorrow at the loss of my baby and I have to stare straight ahead and concentrate on a light switch to block out them and the emotions that come with thinking about my miscarriage and what could have been. After an hour the prep team and Drala give up trying to talk to me and I hear discussion only of what color my nails should be or how thin to shape my eyebrows. This conversation is much more welcome. Maybe that's what I could do if I can't find a way to kill myself: become a makeup artist. That way I would never have to talk about anything with depth. I could easily lose myself in shallow talk about eye shadows. Or maybe not.

I'm in a floor-length black dress with a slit up the side of my left leg. Drala had designed it assuming that I would come out strong and fierce. It was a dangerous dress that evoked a position of power. However, in my pathetic state, I look more like I'm overdressed for a funeral which, of course, I am. Nilo and Darlie come in to escort me to the waiting room where we stand underneath the floor where I will be re-introduced to Panem. A circular metal platform is off to the side where I will be raised up in a few minutes. Had the Capitol intentionally made it so the platform brought back memories of being raised into the arena? Nilo gave me a sympathetic rub on the back before he was raised up with Darlie to the applauding crowd. I don't want to get on the platform. I don't want to face Caesar and the crowd of thousands. Most of all I don't want to watch Cato die on the large screen. Someone carries me over to the platform though and I'm too lost to resist. The old Clove would have taken the person out, but of course I will never be that girl again. The platform starts to rise and I shut my eyes for a second to stop the tears from coming. The audience's applause is deafening and I am blinded by the lights as the platform reaches the stage. I look over to my left to find Caesar on stage but I don't see him. There is a man standing to my left but it is by no means Caesar.

It's Cato.

No. It can't be. I'm hallucinating or the Capitol did this a some sort of sick trick and got a look-alike to mess with my head. It can't be him. And yet, one look into his eyes and I know it is. My knees buckle and I am on the ground, sobbing into my hands. Cato runs over to and sits beside me, taking me into his arms. I fling my arms around him and cry. He's here. He's alive. There is no mistaking his strong hands on my back pulling me into him. I'm trembling but Cato is steady as ever. My lips find his after a few minutes and I know I will never let myself lose him again. Cato is jerked away from me as a peacekeeper on security duty pulls us apart. Caesar was clearly too afraid to do so himself. Cato turns around and shoves the man to the ground before getting back onto the ground of the stage and attaching himself to me again, causing the already invested crowd to cheer louder than ever. Cato rubs his comforting hand on my back as I try to process this turn of events. The Capitol had let us both win. But why? It doesn't matter. Not now. Not really. Cato was alive. Cato was here.

"I thought you were dead." I manage to choke out between sobs. Cato hugs me tighter then I thought was possible and gives me a brief kiss before saying,

"I promised you we'd both get out alive. I don't break my promises, especially not to you." We must have microphones on because the crowd goes crazy at Cato's words. Caesar gestures to us and I know it is time to get on with the show. Cato scoops me up and I put my arms around his neck as he carries me over to the victor's chair. It's not the usual ornate chair however, but a love seat. Cato sits down and I refuse to re-adjust my position on his lap. The Capitol would probably have to sedate me if they wanted us to be separated. Caesar makes a few jokes before introducing the highlights of the games and the tapes start to roll.

Th reapings and chariot rides end all too fast as the games clearly had no lack of action. In fact, it seems like at least two and a half hours will be focused solely on the games. Cato intertwines his fingers with mine as the screen changes to the Cornucopia countdown. Cato and I look ruthless, vicious, heartless as we take down one tribute after another. I feel disgusted and embarrassed by my actions as I watch myself taunt the District 6 girl before killing her. The camera pans to my horrified reaction as Nathaniel goes for Cato. I'm sure that when the games were aired live the shot was of the main action not focused on me. However, this recap was about Cato and I and the editor had clearly gone for the love story from the start. If the live version had shown my reaction, the cover Cato and I tried to maintain for a few days would have been pointless. Anyone with eyes would have been able to tell from my one look that I loved him.

I watch Cato and I dominate the games, killing District 8, forming strategies, and leading the career pack. When the fire comes onto the screen I find it as hard to breathe as I did then. Cato squeezes my hand as he sees what I had done to get to him while he was knocked out. The crowd lets out an "Aww" as Cato and I kiss after the fire, revealing our relationship. Katniss gets trapped in the tree shortly after and I see scenes unknown to me as Glimmer swells up and dies along with Odessaly. Katniss takes her arrows and Peeta tells her to run for it. I watch as a woozy Cato cuts Peeta's leg. If I hadn't already known what would happen, I would have bet money that Peeta would have died from the wound. I have no idea how he survived that. Cato returns to the tent and I unknowingly tell him I'm pregnant. At this Cato lowers his hand to my stomach and I take a quick breath as I realize with a sinking feeling that he must not know about the miscarriage. I try to focus my eyes back to the screen, but all I can think about is Cato's hand and how I will have to tell him the truth sooner or later. I bury my face in Cato's shirt so he won't see my tears. He assumes I don't want to watch the part of us torturing District 10 which, of course, I don't and I am able to compose myself before seeing District 5 jump through the mine field and steal some of our supplies. I have to give her a lot of credit. She must have been spying on us to know the route we took to get to the supplies. How had she hid from us the whole time when she was so close to our camp? Katniss blows up the supplies and I see new scenes again as Marvel kills Rue and Katniss kills him a second later. Why did he go for Rue? He should have gotten rid of Katniss first. Katniss sings to Rue as she dies and I feel bad for using Rue against her at the feast. Emotions come flooding back as Cato leaves me and I go chasing after him. The video shows him writing the letters but doesn't zoom in to where I could read them. I control myself with a deep breath as I see Cato write 'Son/Daughter.' The rule change is announced and I see Cato and my reunion, which is the first happy moment I have witnessed this whole time. We also get to see Katniss find Peeta and I am shocked to see that he disguised himself in the stream. I wonder if I had accidentally stepped on him at some point in the games? I close my eyes at the feast wondering how Cato can stand to watch it all. Of course. He thinks it's alright. He still believes we got out fine with our child.

Curiosity gets the best of me as I look back at the recap to see Cato and Thresh fight in the void. The battle is as suspenseful as I had imagined and even a bit more so. There are several moments when I am unsure how Cato had survived but the look in his eyes told me that he was not going down as he dodged Thresh's blows time after time. At the end of the fight Cato had him flattened to the ground. He threw his sword to the side and picked up a rock to his right. Cato looked deranged as he stared at the rock, wanting blood for what Thresh had done to me. Cato showed Thresh the rock and said 'For Clove' making the actions of his revenge very clear as he slammed the rock into Thresh's skull. A cannon sounded and Cato roared. I watch as the parachute came down with the medicine and Cato limped back to the tent. The recap skipped to me fixing Cato up and showing our discussion about the ring. Clearly the Capitol audience wanted to see our romance be played up. Then District 5 dies from eating berries which seemed a bit suspicious to me, but I didn't have time to consider her death before I was watching Cato and I run for our lives from the mutts. Our final battle was shown in full and I see how the head gamemaker orders in a hovercraft so that Cato and I don't both die. The program ends with a shot of Cato waking up in his hospital room. His eyes widen in horror as he realizes that he is alive and he rips the IV out of his arm and breaks the restraint on his bed. Officials rush into his room and he yells at them asking if I am alive. He is told that I am and he pushes the doctor away as he makes for the door. The exit is blocked as they tell him he can't see me. I watch with a bittersweet feeling of pride as he takes three of them down before being sedated as he attempts to get to me.

President Snow appears with a little girl behind him holding the crown. The crowd talks among themselves wondering why there is only a single crown. President Snow snaps it in half and places one of the pieces on Cato's head before turning and crowning me victor as well. Cato looks over at me with a true smile, no trace of a smirk or sneer. I return the look, letting myself smile for the first time in a week. A memory comes to mind for some reason and I think about meeting Cato on my first day of training and how we would talk about winning the games, standing on stage with a crown on our heads as the sole victor. Never once had I thought about standing on stage with Cato next to me.

I don't dare let go of Cato's hand for fear that I will lose him if he lets go as we are taken to President Snow's mansion for the banquet. At first Cato is the one smiling for photos while I sit there still in shock from the day's events. Just a few hours ago I was going to kill myself. He notices something is wrong and says my name softly, urging me to be friendly to all the people wanting to see us and look happy for the cameras. I give him a small smile before turning and posing for the photographers who start snapping pictures rapidly now that I don't look like I'm in a trance.

Cato and I don't get out of the party until the wee hours of the morning. We are led to the Training Center and shown back to our rooms on the second floor. In Cato's room we both hold onto each other and say nothing to one another as we don't know what words to use. Pressed into his chest in bed, I'm overcome with the fact that Cato was here and something had gone right.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I know I told some people that I wouldn't do anything to their kid but I thought about it long and hard and I just found myself writing it that way. I hope that it wasn't too bold a move and that you will continue to read the last few chapters. I would love to hear your thoughts on the story! The review button is now a handy-dandy blue box and I would really appreciate it if you could click on it and tell me what you think. Till next week, Kelsey.<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Oh my goodness, I am so sorry this took me so long. I feel awful. If it's any excuse, I finals this week. I spent a good 3 days on the original version of this chapter before scratching it because I didn't like what I wrote. Then tonight I just sat down and wrote it all in about an hour. I feel like my important chapters always end up short, but I feel like I said what needed to be said. In response to some reviews, I will be doing an epilogue next and then maybe one more chapter after that. Thanks for your patience and thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>Cato and I are both awake in the early hours of the morning. I don't know if either of us even fell asleep. I'm still a bit shocked about everything that happened and find myself looking at Cato's face often to make sure he's really there. Once I even put my ear to his chest to make sure he is alive. I realize I'm being paranoid, but I can't help it. I look up at Cato's face again, disbelieving the fact that the Capitol let us both win, and see him staring at me. I lift my hand up and run my fingers over his face.<p>

"You're not dead." I say quietly.

"No." He replies.

"Why?" I say, more to myself than to Cato.

"I guess someone in charge must have taken pity." He replies, "Or they thought we were both going to die. They need a victor." The room is silent for a while before I decide to speak again.

"I didn't think to ask if you were alive. I just assumed the worst. But you knew. You asked. How?" I'm not sure that I'm making much sense, but Cato, as always, knows exactly what I am trying to get across.

"The second I woke up I was so mad. I thought that there was a mistake and that you had died. I had to be sure you were alive. I didn't know what to do so I just got out of bed and yelled until someone assured me that you were fine." I still wonder how Cato was able to ask about me. I was too scared. If I asked I would have first allowed myself to hope. Then if I had been told that he didn't make it, I would have been crushed.

"I couldn't do it." I whisper to Cato, "I was too empty."

"And no one told you?" Cato asks, his voice filled with disgust for the Capitol and how they made me suffer. I shake my head on the pillow. Cato shifts in bed to look up at the ceiling with contempt.

"I can't believe they would do that to you."

"Better tv show." I say. "That's all this ever was; a tv show where pain is what the viewers want to see." Cato tries to bring the conversation to a happier subject as he says,

"We both made it out. We're together now."

"The baby's dead." The words come out of my mouth before I can stop them.

"What?" I watch Cato's expression carefully as I say

"You heard me." Cato looks confused and uneasy at my words, which was not what I had expected. I had half thought that he would try to take out all the game makers single-handed or leave me. I didn't once think that his face would drop and he would just lay there.

"Clove," He says my name tenderly and takes me into his arms. I don't return the embrace, but lay there, rejecting his comfort.

"It's my fault. I wasn't fast enough to save you. I didn't stab myself well enough."

"No." I tell him. "It was too late." Then in a moment of honesty that I'm sure makes me look like a monster, I say, "I'd rather you be alive anyway." Cato doesn't react to my comment, but instead says,

"Everything's going to be ok."

"Promise?" I ask, sounding like a small child.

"Promise." He says, with enough conviction that would make me believe anything.

Our prep teams come to get us ready all too soon, but at least have enough sense to not try to separate us. The makeup is brought to us and we get in our interview clothes right in Cato's room. Our interview with Caesar Flickerman went fairly smoothly, but was unlike any I have previously seen. Cato and I were certainly not the usual careers who talk vividly about their best kills. We were probably the most subdued careers Caesar has ever interviewed. I managed to smile and get in a few witty remarks, but I was not the fierce Clove from my pre-game interview.

The only memorable moment from the live interview was when Caesar asked about the ring that sponsors had sent Cato. After answering the question, Cato had told Caesar he wanted to do something, then pulled the ring out of his pocket. In all the confusion of the past few days I hadn't noticed that my ring had been missing. Or maybe I did and thought it confirmed Cato's death so I blocked it out of my mind. I don't really remember. Cato turned to me and said that he never got the chance to propose properly, then proceeded to get down on one knee and ask me to marry him. I had nodded furiously and said yes in a cracking voice before kissing him. The few people in the room had sighed at this and a couple even took out tissues. The interview was over. I couldn't believe that Cato still wanted to marry me. I thought it was called off. There wasn't any reason to get married anymore. There was no kid. I was damaged goods. I looked up at him with wondering eyes and he said softly, "Isn't love a good enough reason?" Love. The word that seemed foreign to me a mere month ago in District 2. I never considered it much, but I guess it was a pretty good reason.

We were sent back to our rooms to get our belongings, which for me was just my reaping clothes and token. I slipped the necklace on over my head and knew I would never take it off again. Cato and I had then been put in a car and taken to the train station to go back to District 2. To go home. Home to Victor's Village. To my parents. They aren't really much, but I still want to see them.

On the train Cato and I try to return to our normal selves, but it doesn't really work. He asks me if I want to move in with him at his house in Victor's Village and I can't help but smile as it reminds me of how he had asked me the very same thing before the reaping. Maybe, just maybe, we would be alright.

The train arrives in District 2 earlier than I expected. I can hear the whole population cheering before the doors to the train even open. Cato takes my hand as the doors slide open and we are met with an unbelievable wave of noise. I see Cato's parents in the crowd first, beaming up at us proudly. Then I see Lawrence who gives me a thumbs up. I lay my eyes on my parents at last, who are crying. I have never seen them cry and I want to run over there right away, but am forced to remain on the platform for pictures.

Cato lifts me into the air, triumphantly and in that moment, something clicks inside of me. I feel as though a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I can breathe again. I'm no longer in the games. I don't have to be on edge all the time. And Cato is right here with me. I love him. If nothing else, I am sure of that one thing. I always had, really. It just took the thought of losing him for me to realize it. As Cato held me up in the air, I thought of it all. A knife. A sword. A rock. A necklace. A ring. A letter. A promise. That's all there really was to it, but that was enough. So in that instant, I let myself laugh. We were free. And I knew to be true what I thought was once impossible: everything would be ok.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. Completed besides an epilogue. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story. I love all of my readers so much and you keep me motivated to write. I am so blessed to get so many nice reviews and would love to know what you think about the first conclusion to this story. I have had such a great time writing this and am sad that there is only one or two more updates left for me to do. Thank you all. -Kelsey.<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**And here is the epilogue:**

* * *

><p>I pause for a moment after I place the 12th candle on the cake. A 12th birthday today means a lot less then it did when I was that age, thank god. I cross the kitchen and open the top drawer by the stove. I reach in and pull out a large knife to cut the cake with later. Before I set the knife down on the counter however, I consider the blade for a second. I haven't used a knife for anything other than cooking for about 13 years. I'm surprised by how familiar it still feels. This one is large but thin with a sturdy handle, just the way I used to like them. Almost subconsciously, I feel my palm slide up the blade and get a firm grip on it. Without really thinking, I raise the knife up, aim at a small dark spot on the wall and let the knife go. I watch as it rotates before hitting the stain on the wall dead-center.<p>

"You still got it." My head whips around to see Cato standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"I didn't know you were there." I tell him, wondering what his reaction will be. We decided a long time ago that there would be no weapons or other game-related things anymore. Cato lets out a short laugh before saying,

"You always looked so hot throwing those knives." Now it was my turn to laugh.

"You didn't look so bad yourself handling that sword." Cato grins at my comment as he walks over to the knife in the wall. He pulls it out and walks back, handing it to me. Suddenly feeling a bit guilty, I say quickly,

"That was the only time I've ever done that." Cato gives me a little nod before changing the subject.

"So tonight?"

"Yes."

"Are we just going to tell her or show her the videos?" Cato asks.

"I was planning on just talking about it today and then letting her see the videos tomorrow if she wants to."

"She will." Cato says.

"I know," I sigh, "I just don't want her to. I keep hoping she'll say no." Cato steps behind me and puts his arms around me. I gladly lean my back against his chest as he says,

"It's for the best. We have to tell her at some point. I'd rather her hear the whole story from us then from someone at school."

"You're right." I reply, "Where is she now?"

"Still at a friends." Cato tells me. Cato sees the cake and proceeds to slide his finger through the frosting on the top then lick it off his pointer finger.

"Cato!" I scold, more amused then angry. He really is always the source of my problems.

"No one will notice." He responds, smirking with his finger still in his mouth.

I'm just lighting the candles as I hear the front door open. My now 12-year-old daughter says, "Mom? Dad?" from the entry hall.

"In the kitchen!" I shout back so she knows we're home. Her tall, slender frame slides into view as she enters the room.

"Happy birthday!" Cato says before starting to sing the birthday song completely off-key, which I join in on, not sounding much better. When we finish, she blows out the candles, eyes closed shut as she makes a wish. The afternoon continues as she opens presents and has a few friends over for cake. Once the celebrations are over we sit her down in the living room to tell her everything. She already knows bits of what happened, but there is a lot more that we need to say. She knew that the Hunger Games had existed before she was born and she knew that Cato and I had won them. She also knew that there was an uprising which ended the games, but she didn't know that Cato and I had been in the same year or that we had been trained. She knew nothing about out actual games and so, as it seemed fitting since it was her 12th birthday, we told her the specifics of our past. She mainly sat there quietly, occasionally twisting her light brown hair. As Cato predicted, she wanted to see the games which we showed her the next day. She took it all rather well, although I don't know if she'll ever see us in the same way after watching us torture the boy from District 10. We explained to her the time in-between as well. Cato and I seem quite a bit more human if one talks about our lives since the games.

After getting off the train and reuniting with our parents, we stood together in front of the Victor's Village houses which we would soon live in. I had always dreamed of this moment, returning home and living in the most luxurious house. But standing in front of them, I just felt small. Cato and I went to his old house first and started carrying his items over to the first of the two homes. After four trips, we had brought the bulk of it to the house so we went to get my belongings. My parents were inside and as we stepped into the house, I wasn't sure what to think. It felt so different, like an other person had lived here. My room seemed unfamiliar as I packed away clothes, jewelry, and other possessions. We transferred my things into the first house as well, still undecided as to what we should do with the extra one. We made the last trip to our new home and I went back with Cato to my old house to make sure I had everything. My dad was in the living room when we walked in and he told Cato to wait a minute because he had something of his. Confused, Cato and I waited downstairs while my father went up to his room to get something. He returned with a tie in his hands and I'm not sure why, but I wanted to cry. I started to laugh instead. The tie that Cato had left at my house before the games. The one with the C on it that I told my dad stood for Clove. Once Cato realized what it was, he started laughing as well.

"How did you..." I started, but my dad cut me off.

"Oh Clove, I didn't believe you for a second. 'The C on it is so everyone knows you're my dad.' Please, I'm not that thick. I just wore it to see how you two would react." Cato sheepishly took the tie back and we left.

"So do you think our parents knew?" I asked Cato, who turned and said,

"I think everyone knew." Well, that probably was true. We weren't very good at being subtle.

The new house was amazing. Everything was so big and nice. The only downfall was the telephone. We would get calls from the Capitol trying to 'keep in touch' with us.

One thing that came with being a victor was being forced to pick up a hobby. Cato's came to him right away: writing. He always had a certain way with words. He enjoyed writing. Sometimes I would find little poems for me tucked around our house. Or he would ask me to read over some five-page description of a single second from the games. Those were my favorites. On a sheet of paper he was able to capture all the feelings of the arena. They were incredible. I would read anything he handed me. It comforted me to see his messy scrawl fill up page after page. It took some effort to find a talent for me other than knife-throwing. Someone re-watched our games and came to the conclusion that I should try acting since I had gotten through most of the games by lying. It was a good fit. At first I was hesitant and hated having to memorize lines, but eventually I loved being able to pretend to be different characters. It was a great escape from being myself. And so Cato would write and I would recite. That's how it went.

Six months after the games, we were sent on our Victory Tour. The tour was quite anticipated as it would end with Cato and I getting married. Now, when Cato had proposed we were both under the impression that we would get married when we were older, maybe in four or five years, not right away. But of course we had no say in it and Snow planned an all-out wedding for us back in District 2. I remember hearing the wedding procession music start to play and wanting to run out in my over-the-top Capitol gown. The only reason I didn't try to escape was the fact that despite everything seeming so wrong, Cato was the one standing at the alter. So with only my feelings for him in mind, and nothing else, I said, "I do."

We were asked to mentor the Quarter Quell, which we refused. We could not, however, refuse going to the Capitol the following year as President Snow had summoned us to join him for a 76th annual Hunger Games party at his mansion. It was there that he pulled me aside and informed me that I was to have a child because that was what the public wanted. I didn't even protest but he still warned me about what could happen if I did not obey. He reminded me how Cato and I were a popular couple in the Capitol and therefore not in demand to be sold as some victors were. He also stated that should one of us no longer be around, the other would be fair game for the citizens' 'enjoyment.' I told Cato everything that Snow had said to me and so we had no choice but to try for a baby. When the Victory Tour stopped by District 2 that year President Snow was on board and was not pleased to see me with a flat stomach. I told him that we really had been trying so he sent me to a doctor. In the stuffy room, I was told that I couldn't conceive because of the injury I suffered in the games. I was a bit relieved really. I still couldn't imagine myself as a parent. Cato was more affected by it. Underneath his hard exterior, I could tell that the soft side of him wanted kids someday.

Just before the 77th Games, rumors of a rebellion started to spread. They were just whispers at first, but during the 78th annual Hunger Games, the Capitol was bombed. In District 2, the district most loyal to the Capitol, few knew what was going on. For some reason the Capitol targeted Victors who, one by one, started to 'disappear.' A previous Victor named Lyme got in contact with Cato one day and Cato rushed home, telling me to pack. Neither of us knew where we were headed to, but we both knew if we stayed put, we would probably be dead in a manner of days. A hovercraft appeared outside of our home that night and we quickly got in, hoping to get away unscathed. While flying we were told that we would be taken to a safe-house of sorts in District 13. I still remember Cato's shocked face when that was said. District 13 had been destroyed almost 80 years ago, it didn't seem possible. And yet it was. We landed in a foreign area and were taken underground where all the inhabitants resided. Cato and I were both put into a soldier training program which I opted out of. I wasn't ready to kill again. I did spend some of my time knife throwing, though that was more of a comfort than anything else.

Cato was assigned to a mission a few weeks after we had arrived. I didn't want him to go and practically begged on my knees for him to stay. I couldn't lose him. His mind was made up though, he wanted to help defeat the Capitol. As he turned to leave, I called out to his receding figure, "I'm pregnant." That was enough to make him stop in his tracks. "But I thought that wasn't possible." He had said. "Well, I am. I'm not lying." And I wasn't. I'm not sure how it happened, but I was pregnant despite being told it was impossible. I showed Cato the test I had taken earlier that day and it convinced him to stay. I didn't know what to feel about being pregnant, but Cato was thrilled. He had accepted that we couldn't have kids, but I knew that he had wanted some at one point. We were still young, 23 and 24, but at least the second time around we weren't in the Hunger Games. Cato, with his remarkable way with words, convinced me that everything would be fine. The Rebellion raged on as my stomach got bigger and Cato suggested we name our son Troy. I reminded him, again, that there was a 50% chance he was a she, but no, Cato just knew. So, of course, we had a daughter, who I named Troy, just to tease Cato really. The Rebellion ended a week before Troy was born and it was a relief to know that our daughter would never have to fear the Reaping. We decided it was for the best for Troy to grow up not knowing about the Games. Of course she heard things from friends, but she didn't find out the whole truth until we told her ourselves.

Life went on. Troy grew up. And somehow we led normal lives with a couple of knives and swords thrown in there. As everything went our way, it seemed like the odds had been in our favor all along.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. I have one more chapter, but that is it for Clove's story. No more writing in her perspective. I am so blessed to have such amazing readers who review all of my chapters and have stuck with the story for so long. I cannot thank you enough. I mean it when I say that this story would not have happened without you. As it is my final chapter as Clove, I would really love it if you could send me a review, it would mean a lot to me. <strong>

**I have to say that I have really become attached to the characters while writing and I want to tell all my readers that you should really give writing a try. I never thought that I would write fanfiction, but I just had this idea one day and it wouldn't go away. This story literally was started on the back of an envelope and continued into 2 notebooks and 32 documents. I will have a hard time saying goodbye to Clove, as I have really felt that I became her in a way. It's so strange writing for a character that you admire so much and I'm sorry if I made her too much like myself. I have said it before, I write Clove as myself and what I would do in that situation. So, I hope that you will find Clove or another character in yourself one day and write it down. **

**Thank you all and I will see you soon in my last update. **

**-Kelsey/Clove**


	33. The Letters

**The letters that in this universe prompted the rule change.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Clove,<em>

_I'm so sorry that this had to happen and I'm sorry there wasn't a way for both of us to live. I would have done anything just to have one more day with you. I hope you know how much I love you. I want you to know that if everything had gone according to plan, I would have proposed after you won the 75th games. When you go back to District 2 I don't want you to be hung up on me. Just because I'm no longer with you it doesn't mean that you can't be happy. I hope you can find someone else who treats you well. You truly deserve the best, Clove, better than what I ever gave you._

_I really thought that we were supposed to be together but everything happens for a reason. At least we were able to share so many wonderful moments together. Even here, in the games, I found times when I was just happy to have you around. You are my everything, Clove. I love you so much. I didn't tell you that enough. I hate myself for taking time with you for granted. If I could do it all over, I would spend every day with you. I'm sorry for all the fights and rough times. They were all my fault; I was stupid. I didn't mean anything that I ever said to you in a fight._

_Clove, I was so lucky to have known you. From the first time I saw you throw that knife, I wanted to know everything about you. You always made me feel better after a bad day and were the one person who had my trust completely. There was no one else for me. Ever. You were it. I don't know what I did to deserve having you in my life. I must have done something right._

_Like I said earlier, I believe everything happens for a reason and now I see that you were put into my life so I could learn to love. Without you I would have turned into a monster so thank you for keeping me sane. If everything does happen for a reason then I think, as heart breaking as it is, that we were put in this arena so I could learn about sacrifice and something worth fighting for. Before it was always about winning and doing whatever I could to put myself on top. But after knowing you, I put someone else before myself. That is why I had to do it, Clove. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself knowing that I was alive only because you were dead. Clove, I know you and please, don't do anything rash. You deserve to have a long and happy life. Don't you dare kill yourself just because I'm dead. Think of all the wonderful things about life. I'm just one person, a screwed up one at that. Despite what I'm sure you're feeling, don't do it Clove, please. I would never want it._

_If there is a life after this one, know that I will always be with you. If I can be by your side or watching over you, I promise that's where I'll be._

_I want you to have everything of mine back home. The clothes, pictures, belongings, everything. I never told you, but I have a journal under my mattress that is really all about you. Take that as well._

_You made life so much easier. I was a better man because of you. I love everything about you. I always wanted to shake you whenever you said something bad about yourself. To me you are perfect. I love your rare smiles and the way your green eyes shine when you are happy or have an idea. I even love when you go all sadistic on me. You are going to do great things and I hope I will be able to watch you from above. I'm going to miss how your hand fits in mine and your rare laughter, but I know that what I have to do will be worth it if it means you get to live. You were always meant to win the Hunger Games and I refuse to let you die in the arena. Clove, I can't even imagine life without you. You're stronger than I am so I know you'll be able to be happy after the games, but I wouldn't have been able to. This is all for the best. If you died, I would have killed myself right after._

_As much as you joked about me being your rock, you were always mine._

_This probably isn't the place to say it, but I'm sorry I got you pregnant. Being in the games is stressful enough; I can't imagine how rough it must have been for you while trying to keep everything under control. I wish you would have told me sooner so I could have helped to carry the burden. You have to allow yourself to confide in others, Clove. It doesn't have to be just you going at everything alone. I felt awful about leaving you but there wasn't another way._

_I'm sorry that I had to leave you, especially now. You don't know how badly I wish I could have met our son or daughter. You know that I had to die in order to keep you and our child alive. It would have killed me to lose you along with our baby. If there was anyone I would have wanted to have kids with, it would have been you all the way. I know you will make a great mother. If you ever doubt it just remember that I have complete faith in you. Clove Tenea, you can do anything. I hope our child looks just like you, Clove. Then it would be perfect._

_I'm sorry you feel alone right now, but alone is better than dead. Keep your head high and do all the things we wanted to do together. Thanks for getting me through the sleepless nights back home when it was just you and me against the world._

_I love you more than anything. I'm sorry I will miss seeing our child grow up and I hate that I will never get to see you again. I hope that you have a great life, Clove. You deserve nothing less. I know how much you love to look up at the stars so I promise you that I will always be up there, shining just for you._

_I love you so much. Thank you for everything._

_Love,_

_Cato._

* * *

><p><em>To my Son or Daughter,<em>

_I wish I could have met you. I'm so sorry that I'm not around for you. I want you to know that you were not just abandoned. As much as I wished I could have been with you, I had to die in order to save your mother and you. Promise me that you won't give here a hard time, alright? I'm so sorry about the way things worked out and I hope you know that I love you and your mom so much._

_I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I wanted more than anything to have been able to hold you in my arms and protect you. Please don't ever volunteer to be in the games. It's not worth it._

_I'm sorry and I love you._

_Love,_

_Your father. _

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it. That's all I have for you. Thank you all so much for reading this story. Your comments seriously make my day and pushed me to finish this. I can't even begin to express how much your support means to me. I can't believe how much has come out of this story! There is even a roleplay blog on tumblr based off of it! (clato-thevictors seriously check it out, they do an amazing job). It was incredible how this story was able to connect me to so many people. I even met my tumbr best friend Maddie because of this story! Thank you all for the favorites, follows and the incredible amount of reviews! I never imagined having my first ever fanfiction being so popular (I didn't even think I would get 20 reviews at one point). I have to thank two of my best friends Phoenix and Bianca (Glimmer and Katniss- I'm Clove, obviously haha) for helping me come up with plot points and reading every chapter. I want to give a special shout out to those of you who read this story through google translate or went through with a dictionary. Thank you so much I can't believe that you read this despite not being fluent in English. I wish I could respond to all the guestanonymous questions because they have made me feel so great that you enjoyed reading this.  
><strong>

**I hate saying goodbye to Clove and Cato and to you all as well. It has been a great run and have to thank all of you for being along for the ride.**

**_May the odds be ever in you favor._  
><strong>

** -Clove/Kelsey  
><strong>


End file.
